Life in Focus
by jilly74
Summary: After suffering the loss of a family member, Emma decides to take control of her life, with a little help from one Will Schuester. Rated M for later content. My 1st "Glee" fic after a long hiatus from fan fic writing.
1. Ch 1

_**Emma's Point of View**_

It was warm. **Too warm. **

It wasn't like me not to want both sheet and comforter atop me while sleeping- even in the dog days of summer- but here I was, burning up. I could hear my heart thudding in my ears, too. I hoped that this didn't mean I was trying to get sick. I had been doing better dealing with my OCD since seeing Dr. Phelps, but being sick was a totally acceptable reason for a thorough disinfection, wasn't it? _Maybe if I get up and get a glass of water it will…_

It was then that I felt his arm tighten slightly around me, and the magnitude of what had happened was upon me. _Will. _I remembered him gently stroking my hair as he lay beside me, ever so gently wiping my tears with a tissue as he comforted me. Sleep must have claimed us both, and in my unconscious need to be close to him, I must have snuggled into his chest.

I dared open my eyes, thankful to find his were still closed. His even breathing beneath my head told me that he was still asleep. In the early morning light that filtered in through the window I had an opportunity to really look at him. His wavy hair stood a bit unkempt atop his head. He was still dressed in his blue button down shirt and khaki pants, although his tie had been discarded. I noticed that I was still dressed in my black dress, but my shoes had been removed. I am sure he had carefully taken them off of my feet after I had fallen asleep. It was just like him to do something sweet like that.

I felt him stir once again, this time his hand patting my back gently. "Morning," he whispered into my hair, his voice still a little groggy. "How are you?"

I turned my head up to look at him, his eyes still heavy from sleep. As he looked into my eyes, I could see the genuine look of concern, and once again, I felt the swell of tears building behind them. Instantly he had pulled me into his arms; his lips graced my forehead. "Just let it all out. I'm here."

I'm not sure how long we lay there, or just how long I cried, but eventually I could feel that there were no more tears. "Will…I just…I want to say thank you…for everything."

He gently sat both of us up, and lifted my chin to meet his gaze. "Emma, no thanks are necessary. You're my…" I could see he was searching for the right words. "…you're my best friend, and I wouldn't be anywhere else but here with you right now."

Softly he kissed my forehead as his hands pulled my hair away from my face. "And I will be here for you for as long as you need me to." His hands now rested on either side of my face. "I mean that."

His lips ghosted lightly over mine, and although we had shared far more passionate and heated kisses, this one packed more power and compassion than all the others combined. Once again I squeaked out a thank you, and he chuckled to himself.

I sat up and pulled away from him. "What's so funny? Is my hair…it's my makeup - all racoon-ish…"

His laughter reverberated through the small room that I had occupied as a teenager in my parent's home. "No…it's - again with the thank you. I've told you it's not necessary. Now, why don't you go get yourself cleaned up - I'm going to go get a shower myself."

"Yeah, I guess…I should…"

He squeezed my hand in his before lightly kissing my knuckles, then turned and walked through the doorway and across the hall.

I undressed quickly and turned on the water in my shower. As I let the hot water droplets fall down on my back and into my hair, I thought about all he had done in just this short span of time. He didn't have to drive all the way to Kentucky to be here with me. He didn't have to stand beside me while people he didn't know extended their condolences. He didn't have to do anything - but yet, he was here - and it was all for me and my family.

It was at that exact moment I realized -and that I finally admitted to myself - that I loved Will Schuester, and it was time that he knew it.

_**THREE DAYS EARLIER**_

Summer was in the air. You could feel it in the energy that buzzed through the halls of William McKinley High School. Seniors were saying their final farewells tomorrow at graduation, and after a week of post-planning for the staff, it was summer vacation for us as well. I had been looking forward to the break as much as the students. Now that Will's divorce from Terri was finally over, he and I had been seeing each other for almost two months. He was a gentle, kind soul, and had been more than willing to take things slowly, although I knew he wanted more. But graciously, he was allowing me to set the pace of our relationship.

I knew that mentally and emotionally I was ready to take the next step - I had even agreed to go with him to his parent's beach house in North Carolina for their annual family get-together at the end of next week. Knowing that we would be there as a couple, and that they would expect us to share a room, I was slowly acclimating myself to that fact. It was something that Dr. Phelps and I had spent several sessions on, and after talking through my fears (and reading every self-help book on the subject) I felt confident that I was ready. It was just the whole physical part of sex that scared me now.

The light rapping on my door startled me from my reverie, and I looked up to meet his sparkling eyes and smile. "Busy, Em?" he said, pushing the door open slightly. "Thought that maybe you might like to have lunch together." He held two covered trays in his hands. "We can eat in here if you'd like."

I nodded my head as he set one of the trays down in front of me. Leaning over to the mini-fridge that I kept in my office, I retrieved two bottles of water. "Thanks," I said, silently repeating my mantra through my head. I was still a little leery of eating from the cafeteria, but had found it easier to bear, especially when Will was around.

He winked at me as he took the bottle of water from my hand, his fingers lingering a little longer than they should have, especially in the workplace.

"This looks…wow…our cafeteria did this?" I glanced down at the assorted greens and vegetables that adorned the spring salad inside my container. Several small chunks of grilled chicken lay to the side.

"Nope…I did it, last night. Just for you, my dear." He speared a piece of his chicken and quickly popped it into his mouth. I felt a small pang of jealousy toward his fork - I knew the power of those lips; that mouth. In our short time dating, he had shown me the more pleasurable and enjoyable things that one could do with their mouth. My lips (and yes, my neck) had been showered with kisses, both short and chaste and long and arduous from that very mouth.

"You did…this…for me?" I was constantly amazed at the compassion this man encompassed.

"Sure, why not?" He took a swig from his water bottle and replaced the cap. "Besides, I was hoping that maybe, if you liked this…you'd want to come over tonight and let me cook you a REAL dinner."

It was a Thursday night - we usually didn't make plans for school nights, but with tomorrow being the last regular day of classes, I didn't see why it would hurt. "Um…sure. What time?"

He quickly glanced around and, making sure no one was looking, reached over and kissed my hand. "How about right after work? I can follow you home, then we can head to the supermarket and pick out what to make together."

I squeezed his hand before he could let mine go. "That sounds wonderful."

The bell sounded, alerting us to the fact that his planning period was over, and that any second students would be filling the halls. "OK, then - it's a date. See you at 3:30?"

I nodded as he grabbed his tray and bottle from the end of my desk, giving me a smile and a wink. "I can't wait."

The last hour and forty-five minutes of my day dragged on, and I was sure it was from anticipation. We had gone out to dinner a few times, and even ordered pizza at my place while we watched a movie, but never since our first attempt at a date had he invited me over to cook for me. And, the fact that he was giving me some say in what he made for me was just another testament to his caring nature.

As the final bell of the day sounded, I began to file away my paperwork, looking for something to keep me occupied until it was time for Will to meet me in my office. So excited about the prospect of our date, I filed them hurriedly, only killing about ten minutes. I had at least another twenty to wait. Idly drumming my fingers on my desk, I willed the time to pass quickly. It startled me when the phone on my desk began to ring.

"Guidance, this is Emma Pillsbury," I answered in a cheery tone.

My smile began to fade as I heard my Mother's teary voice on the other end. "Emms…it's your father."

Will entered my office just about that time, and the smile on his face slowly faded as the tears began to flow from my eyes. Concern set in and he dropped his bag into the empty chair, coming around the side of my desk to support me as I slumped. I could feel the sobs welling in my throat as I did my best to stay calm for my Mother's sake. "Yes, Mom. I will be there as soon as I can. I love you. Bye."

Disconnecting from the call, I leaned into Will's open arms and openly began to weep.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

I looked at him, my eyes still freely flowing. "My father - he had a heart attack. He's…" I couldn't say the word; it was still too hard to comprehend. My Father was gone.

Will took my hand into his, grabbing my purse and his bag at the same time. "Come with me - we'll go tell Figgins, and then I'll stop and pick up a few things at the apartment, then we'll get your things before we head out…"

"But Will - "

Placing his finger on my lips, he quieted me. "No, Emma. Let me do this for you."

I stood in silence as he escorted me through the front office and explained to Mr. Figgins what had happened, then gently led me out to his car. After stopping at his apartment to quickly pack a bag, he drove me to my condo to do the same.

One hour later, we were headed due South toward Frankfort, Kentucky and my childhood home.

* * *

Reviews are APPRECIATED. I mainly write fic because it's something I want to see play out; if someone else happens to get a little enjoyment out of it, then that's just a plus. However, you'll never find me holding chapters for hostage just to get more reviews - I'm 35 years old, and I don't work like that. THANKS FOR READING!!!


	2. Ch 2

_**Will's Point of View**_

I took a quick glance over at Emma, who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of my car. Her eyes were still red-rimmed and swollen, having finally exhausted herself in her sorrow. I had instinctively ran to her when I saw her face in her office, going into protector mode to try and help her through this. It wasn't until we reached Cincinnati that I realized that maybe I had overstepped my bounds by insisting on coming with her. A gentle smile and the touch of her hand on mine told me that, at least for the moment, she was proud I was with her.

As I turned onto the Frankfort exit, I gently reached over and stroked her cheek. "Emma, we're here. I need you to give me directions from this point." She sat up startled and still foggy from sleep, squinting from the intrusion of the streetlights on her eyes. Motioning my turns, we made it to the neatly groomed white house standing in the center of a cul-de-sac. Emotion hit her once again as she stepped in through the white picket fence surrounding the house, and I wrapped my arm around her waist for support. Looking up, I noticed the attractive older lady standing in the open door, her arms spread out wide. Emma rushed from my side and ran to her Mother, and the two embraced, their sobs muffled. I stood silent, not knowing exactly what to say or do; I had never been in this situation before.

Emma released from her Mother, turning to face me as she motioned for me to come closer. "Mom," she said, her voice cracking slightly, "…this is Will Schuester, my…one of my very best friends from McKinley. Will, this is my mother, Gladys Pillsbury."

I extended my hand to the woman, and she pulled me to her, hugging me almost as tightly as she had Emma. "You sweet man, taking care of my baby girl this way. I've heard so much about you already, William, and you are just as my Emma described. Please, come in."

I stepped back, looking at Emma. "Let me just get Emma's bags from the car, and then if it's OK, I'll use your phone book to see if there's a nearby hotel…"

Gladys Pillsbury scoffed. "You most certainly will NOT! You'll stay here – we have plenty of room, right Emma?"

I noticed the silent exchange from mother to daughter; on Emma's face was a look of shock, while Gladys' face held something I wasn't quite sure of.

"Um…sure, Will…there's a guest room right across the hall from my old room."

"But, with all that's happened, I don't think it would be appropriate…"

"It would be MOST appropriate, William." Gladys looked at me with insistence. "You drove my Emma down here safe and sound, and you're her boyfriend for heaven's sake – why wouldn't it be alright? Besides, I'd feel a little safer here knowing that there was a man in the house…"

With those words, the tears once again began to flow as mother and daughter once again embraced before walking through the door.

_Her boyfriend? _Those words continued to replay over in my mind as I retrieved our bags from the car. I guess it was true, but we'd never officially referred to it in those terms before. I rather liked it, but knew that today (or for the rest of our time in Frankfort) was not the time to discuss it.

The Pillsbury home was quaint, with warm gold and red hues accented the wood floor in the living area that led into an immaculately clean kitchen and dining area. Upstairs, four bedrooms jutted off of the main hall. The guest room was small, but housed a beautiful hand-carved mahogany bed covered with a light blue crocheted bedspread. Emma had shown me to the room and then to the adjoining bathroom, making sure I knew where all of the essential linens were stored. After stowing our things, we went back downstairs where Gladys' was mulling about the kitchen.

"You two must be awfully hungry, having come straightaway from Ohio…can I fix you something?"

I spoke first. "No thanks, I appreciate it, but…"

Emma interrupted me. "I'll take care of making us some sandwiches, Mom. You look tired. You should rest."

The older woman sat down at the table beside us, taking one of our hands into each of hers.

"We have to go to the funeral home tomorrow to finalize the arrangements. Your father had most of this already planned, but…" I could hear her voice cracking, but watched as she regained her composure. "…I need you, Em, to help me with that." Turning to me, she squeezed my hand. "And dear, sweet William – could I bother you to help me pick something from his closet to wear? I would, but…" She sniffled again, and out of instinct I squeezed her hand.

"I would be honored, Mrs. Pillsbury."

She looked up at me, her eyes still shining from the tears, and gave me a sweet smile. "Sweetheart, you can call me Gladys…or Mom - whichever you prefer."

I looked over at Emma, and saw her smiling at me as she began to speak. "Mom, you're exhausted. Why don't you go on up to bed? Will and I will take care of locking up the house after we eat."

Gladys released my hand first, and then her daughter's. "My precious Emma." She kissed her lightly on the forehead, and then turned to me. "Thank you, William, for making sure she got home to me safely, but also for making her so happy. For so long I could only hear it in her voice, but now – to see it on her face, knowing that you put it there? You are precious to me, as well."

We ate in silence, mainly because I wasn't sure of what exactly to say. I could see the hurt in her eyes over the loss of her father, but more so over the grief that she was watching her mother go through. I would have been lying had I not been totally taken aback with the things Gladys had said in reference to me. _Just what exactly had Emma told her about us? _

After finishing our sandwiches, Emma washed the plates, leaving them to dry in the wooden drain rack on the counter near the sink. I knew this was another of the mantras learned in her therapy coming into play. She stood momentarily over the sink debating on whether or not she should do more. I vowed to let her know how proud I was of her for her accomplishments later. She was a far cry from the woman obsessed that I used to know.

We walked together through the house, making sure all doors were locked and all lights were out. As we ascended the stairs, Emma turned to face me. "Will…I appreciate you being here. It means so much to me; to know you care…"

I pulled her into my arms, cradling her head against my shoulder as I felt the warm water droplets begin to soak through the material of my shirt. Still at a loss for words, I gently held her, rocking her dainty frame ever so slowly. Pulling away from her, I took her hand and led her to the doors that stood right across the hall from each other. "I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah," she whispered. She stepped closer, giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

I awoke the next morning to a gentle knock on my door. Slipping on my t-shirt, I opened the door to find Gladys' standing there. "Oh, William, I am sorry to wake you, but - we have to get going shortly. Could you…?"

I raised my hand for her to stop. "Sure thing. Let me get cleaned up and…"

She smiled. "Alright, dear. Emms and I will be waiting for you at the end of the hall - our, I mean my room. "

I got a quick shower, and in order to save time skipped shaving. Walking into the large bedroom at the end of the hall to find Gladys' standing in the door of a large walk-in closet. "He always liked the dark navy suit in the green garment bag - but I'm not quite sure what tie and…"

"I'll take care of it, Gladys," I whispered, taking her hands into mine. I found the green garment bag immediately, and after opening it, paired it with a deep blue tie with gold accents. Emma had joined her mother on the end of the bed, and both approved of the ensemble. Placing the tie and shoes in the bottom of the garment bag, I followed the pair down the stairs and out of the house.

The rest of the morning was spent finalizing the arrangements. I kept a careful eye on Emma; she would smile and comfort her mother as she spoke with the funeral director over certain details, but when she thought no one was looking, she would shed a tear. My heart was breaking for her. I couldn't imagine the grief she was feeling, nor did I want to any time soon, but seeing the agony in her eyes hurt.

We were greeted by several neighbors and friends upon our arrival back at Emma's childhood home. Within an hour, there was a vast array of casseroles, side dishes, and desserts adorning the island and dining room table. Emma and I stood by her mother as the menagerie of visitors shuffled through their home. I smiled secretly to myself when I was introduced, more than once, as Emma's boyfriend, William. I dared to look at Emma when this was said, and she bore a smile on her face, but of its sincerity I wasn't sure. She had just lost her father; it would be presumptuous of me to think that the smile was because of my assumed title. It was most likely due to putting on a strong face in front of family friends.

As the sun began to fade into the sky, those gathered at the house began to disperse, many promising to bring dinner by tomorrow night. Gladys and Emma were gracious to the end, but I could see that both women were fighting both mental and physical fatigue. Gladys, who seemed to have aged ten years in that one day, kissed her daughter lightly on the cheek. "I'm tuckered out," she breathed. "You two going to mind if I go to bed now?"

We both shook our heads and watched as she disappeared up the stairs. "Emma," I started, "you must be exhausted, too."

She looked up at me, her face wearing an expression I could not decipher. "Walk with me, Will?"

Stepping through the French doors and onto the back patio of the Pillsbury home, I could see a small park nestled through the trees. "There's a nice trail through the woods and through the park. I used to walk through the park all the time, that is - until well….you know." I smiled as I recalled the incident that had turned Emma into such a germaphobe. "It was my happy place."

"Your home seems to have been a pretty happy place," I mentioned, nodding back toward the white house behind us. "Your Mother is absolutely adorable."

"She can be," Emma spoke. "She was constantly trying to invite the other girls in our neighborhood over to our house for tea parties and the likes. She'd spend all day making petit fours and sandwiches."

I smiled at the thought of an eight year old Emma in a big floppy hat, surrounded by several giggling girls in feather boas and clunky jewelry. "I bet those were fun."

She bit her bottom lip before responding. "Not really. No one ever came. They all made fun of me."

My eyes shot wide open at her revelation.

"It's true," she continued. "I wasn't exactly what you call social back in those days - and even now. They called me names - mostly because of my hair and my freckles. I hated it - but my Mom thought it was important for me to at least try to be their friends."

I could see her bottom lip quivering. "My Daddy would always come, though. He'd sit in the chair right beside me and tell me what a great time he was having. And he'd always turn on the stereo and find a song we could dance to."

I stopped her just short of the tree line in the expansive back lawn of the house, my hand cradling her face as I wiped the lone tear from her cheek.

"I wanted to dance with him at my wedding someday…"

Sobs overtook her now, and I pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly. "It's alright. Let it all out."

She lay her head on my shoulder, her arms holding me tighter than she had in the two months we had been seeing each other. I could feel her closer to me than she had ever allowed herself to become. I held her tightly, savoring the moment, but also feeling a little guilty that I was enjoying her closeness, and it was only because of her heartbreak.

Before I knew it, I had whispered into her ear. "Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener este dolor de usted. Eres mi vida, mi todo, mi amor."

And it was the truth - every word of it.

* * *

**OK, so first of all - it's been several years since I've been in a Spanish class, so I am a little bit rusty - if you want to know what Will said, you can check translate(dot)google(dot)com, and you'll get the gist of it. **

**Secondly, thanks for taking the time to read. I hope that maybe you've gotten a little enjoyment out of this story. It will be continued, I swear. I am working on chapter 3 right now. If you feel so inclined, drop me a line and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Ch 3

_**Emma's Point of View**_

I awoke to the sound of giggling outside of my window. Who could be so happy at a time like this; on the day that I was to say my final goodbye to the first man I ever loved? Hesitantly I got out of the bed and walked slowly to the window.

Standing in the middle of the front yard was my brother Stephen and his wife Tricia, along with my Mother. Another shrill giggle pierced the air, and I saw Will running through the front yard, my niece Kelsey on his back. Her long blonde ponytail was bouncing up and down in time with his gallops, and the smile on her face was a mile wide. I hurriedly threw on my robe and headed down the stairs.

"Emma!" my brother said as he walked toward me, nodding to see if I was OK for him to come closer. It shocked him when I threw my arms around him, hugging him tighter than I had in a very long time. "Kid, this is certainly not the way I wanted to see you again." I heard his voice crack – something I am sure his buddies back on the base would have given him grief about. Marines were supposed to be tough and show no emotion, right?

"Emma, can we hug, too?"

I turned to see that Kelsey and Will had come right up behind us. Grabbing her from his back, I put her in the middle of the group of adults.

"No, Emma – Will's gotsta be a-side me." Kelsey wiggled out from between our legs and grabbed onto Will's, pulling him into the group.

Will's smile was a mile wide as he looked down at my niece, and as we all broke away, he swept the bubbly five year old up into his arms and carried her inside the house. Soon they were settled on the sofa, each with a bowl of cereal. Kelsey was explaining to him the finer points of some cartoon on Disney Channel, and he sat engrossed in her conversation, his eyes dancing with delight in the little girl's knowledge. Watching him with Kelsey – seeing how good he was with her – made me hate Terri Wilson-Schuester even more than I ever had before. She'd tricked him into believing he was going to be a father – and he would have made a great one from the what I had witnessed this morning.

"He's a nice guy, Ems." I turned to see my brother standing behind me. "He'd have to be. Kelsey doesn't take up with anyone that quick. Within five minutes of our arrival, they were already fast friends."

I nodded my head. "He is, Stephen. He's smart, and funny, and brilliant…"

"Not to mention devilishly good looking." Leave it to my sister-in-law to speak her mind.

"Hey, you know, some of us ARE standing here and ARE married to the woman gushing over his sister's boyfriend."

Tricia playfully swatted her husband on the backside. "I just calls 'em like I sees 'em."

I was reasonably OK at the visitation, and even throughout the funeral. Will had sat on one side of me, with Kelsey at his other side. He firmly clasped both of our hands throughout the entire ceremony; his thumbs would occasionally stroke the top of my hand in comfort. But now, that we were in the limousine and on the way to the cemetery – the finality of the situation was at hand.

There would be no more goodbyes – this was it.

I could feel the strength draining from my body as the car stopped. Will stepped out first, offering his hand to my mother, then to me, then Tricia. As we approached the small grouping of chairs, he wrapped his arm around my waist, guiding me to sit down. He stood beside me, his hand resting gently on my shoulder as the minister read the last rights.

As we stood to say our last goodbyes, I could not contain my emotions any longer, and began to violently sob. Will wrapped his arm around me tightly, holding me upright as I walked toward the casket. He held my hand as I leaned forward, kissing the lid lightly. "Your princess loves you, Daddy," I managed to whisper. Turning to face him, I could see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He took my hand and quietly led me away.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in relative silence. My Mother had been on auto-pilot; her resolve to be strong was finally fading, and she had spent most of the afternoon in her room. I knew that she was crying - but having been raised as the strong Southern woman that she was, she would never let on that she was. My brother and his family had decided to take in the park, which had left Will and I alone. It had been a beautiful sunny day, and rather than sit inside the house, I had opted to sit on the back deck.

The back door opened, and I heard him coming up behind me. "Thought you might want something to drink." I quickly took the bottle of water he proffered. "Mind if I sit out there with you?"

I shook my head. "Of course not."

"It was a beautiful service," he said, reaching over the table between us to take my hand. "Your father was a well loved man, and you could tell by the number of people there."

"He would have liked you," I said before I could think.

"Really?"

I looked over at Will, his face questioning my statement. "Yes, he would have. He was a lover of music - the two of you would have had so much to talk about. He loved to dance, and sing, and could always make you smile with just the right words. You are a lot like him - I guess that's why…"

I caught myself before I said too much. In my current mindset - emotionally spent - I was sure to say things that I was sure Will wouldn't want to hear. _It was too soon - right? _

He was about to question me when we heard the squeals of delight as Kelsey bounded through the trees toward the deck. "Emma, Will - Daddy says that when it gets dark, I can catch fireflies. Will you help, please? Please please please please please? I'll give you a cookie!"

Will stood up, that sparkle back in his eyes, and looked over at me. "Kelsey, I think Aunt Emma is a bit tired, but I'll help you out." I looked at him, thankful that he was saving me from having to do anything that dealt with bugs. "Now, let's go inside and see if we can find something to put them in…"

Tricia sat down in the chair as she watched her daughter into the house, then turned her attention to me. She didn't say a word, but I could feel her staring at me. It was making me uncomfortable. "Trish, is something wrong?"

"Not at all, Emma. In fact, I think everything is finally right. I haven't seen you…"

Her statement struck me the wrong way, and I stood up, raising my voice. "Everything is right? RIGHT? Are you kidding me? I buried my father today - your husband's father, and you think everything is right?"

Trish stood, and I could see the remorse on her face. "Emma, that's not what I meant…"

"What do you mean, then?" I was overcome with emotion. "If things were RIGHT, then Stephen Andrew Pillsbury, Senior would be out here on the deck with us right now, over there by his BBQ grill cooking for everyone. He'd be bouncing Kelsey on his knee and sneaking her candy when you weren't looking. If everything was RIGHT - he'd not be in the ground…"

I noticed that Will and Kelsey had come back outside, now witness to my outburst. I could see the look of concern on his face, and the look of shock on Kelsey's.

Bursting into tears, I ran past them both and up to my room, where I slammed the door.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when I opened my eyes again, the room was dark, save the small sliver of light coming in through the window from the streetlamp across the street. The gentle rap on the door had apparently woke me.

"Yes?"

"Emma?" I heard his gentle voice on the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

I crossed the room and opened the door to find him standing there with a tray. "You haven't eaten all day - you must be hungry."

I shook my head. "Not really."

He stepped into the room, setting the tray down on the trunk at the foot of my bed. "Em…please. Just a little something? I made the sandwich myself, and the potato salad came from your Aunt Susan. Please? For me?"

Now that he had mentioned it, I did notice the gnawing in the pit of my stomach. I sat down on the end of my bed and took the sandwich from the tray. "You cut the crusts off?"

He nodded. "I remember once, this beautiful lady shared a sandwich with me, and the crusts were neatly cut off. I figured if the lady did that once, she probably did that all the time, so - voila!"

He had taken a seat in the rocking chair that sat near my closet door. "Emma, I don't know exactly what happened, but - Trish is terribly sorry. She's been crying…"

I interrupted. "I know, Will. I know. I guess I'm not coping as well as I thought I should. I'm a counselor, for goodness sake…I tell kids every day how to deal with their emotions and feelings, and now look at me…I'm a blubbering mess."

"No you're not a 'blubbering mess', Emma - you're human, just like the rest of us. From what I have gathered from the short time I have been here, you and your father had a special relationship, and it's hard to let go of someone who means so much to you."

I nodded as I finished the sandwich. "He was my everything, Will - and now that he's gone - it's like a part of me is gone, too. I feel…empty."

He came over to sit beside me on the bed. "Again, that's normal." His hand reached for mine, and he cradled it between his.

I leaned my head over to rest on his shoulder, and he lay his head atop mine. "It might not seem that way now, but it will get easier. You have to remember all of the good times - all of the precious memories you two had together - that you had as a family."

I looked up at him then. I could feel my eyes stinging as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. His lips touched mine gently at first, but soon I pressed mine harder into his mouth. I could feel my lungs begging for air, but didn't want to let go of this man - this lifeline - keeping me from sinking into the dark abyss of despair.

"Emma," he breathed, his voice choppy as he pulled away from me. "It's late - I should go…"

He stood to leave, but I pulled his arm. "Will, please - stay with me for just a little longer?"

He pulled me close to him. "Yes."

This time we both lay down on the bed, and he pulled me to him, my head resting on his shoulder. "Thank you, Will…for everything…"

He whispered softly as I felt my eyes getting heavy. "My pleasure…" I gave in, closing my eyes as I heard Will softly humming. _How did this man know just what to do to make me feel at ease? _

"Sing for me?"

He chuckled softly, then leaned his ear down to me and began to sing. The Pretenders song had always been one of my favorites, and as per usual, it was just the right sentiment at just the right time.

I didn't make it past the first chorus before I was sound asleep, feeling solace in the man holding me close.

**A/N: OK, so now you all know what happened between the time Emma found out about her father and the opening section of this story. Now - for the healing to begin. A BIG THANKS to all of you who have reviewed and given me so much positive feedback on this story. I really do appreciate it. I hope to have another chapter ready to go by Monday, but if my weekend doesn't get too busy, it might be sooner. **


	4. Ch 4

_**Will's Point of View**_

To say that I had been shocked to wake up in Emma's room - with Emma in my arms - well, quite honestly it had been a dream come true. Of course, in my dreams, we had been under happier circumstances and a lot less clothed. She'd seemed so frail and vulnerable, and there was no way I could leave her, especially after she begged me to stay. After she had fallen asleep, I had removed her shoes and was standing to leave when she reached for me.

'_No love, please stay.'_

Those words would have been enough to make me commit murder for her. How could I refuse her, even if she **was** talking in her sleep?

It was no mystery to me - I had known I was head over heels in love with the woman for almost a month now. I ached to tell her - to utter those three little words into her ear while holding her close to me. I had planned to tell her nonchalantly while we were cooking dinner together on Thursday night. It seemed inappropriate to drop such a bombshell on her now - especially when she was so emotionally drained. I would tell her, and soon - but I needed to wait for the right time. The right place. The right circumstance.

Stepping out of the shower, I could hear the stirring of others downstairs. I quickly reached into my suitcase and grabbed a t-shirt and pair of jeans, slipped on my shoes, and made my way down the stairs.

"WILL!!! My friend Will is still here, Mimi!"

Kelsey ran at full throttle and crashed into my legs as her grandmother smiled at me. "I know, Kels . I think your friend William is a pretty good fella, don't you?"

She looked up to me, grabbing my hand as she pulled me toward an empty seat beside her at the dining room table. "He is, Mimi. I'm gonna marry him someday."

"Oh, you are?" Stephen chimed in from the other side of the table. "I don't know how your Aunt is going to take that news. She might get jealous."

"Of what?"

I looked up to see Emma. She'd pulled her hair up into a neat ponytail and had dressed in a simple navy blue shirt and khaki shorts.

"My wedding, Aunt Emma. You can be the flower girl."

"I can? Which Jonas Brother are you going to marry now?"

Kelsey giggled at Emma sat down at the seat across from me. "No silly, not a Jonas Brother - Will!"

Her eyes widened, and she did her best to stifle a laugh, but it still escaped under her breath. "Will, I had no idea you and my niece were so involved."

I winked at the beautiful redhead across from me, then leaned down to whisper something into Kelsey's ear. She giggled immediately, then cupped her hands to my ear, whispering back. I nodded at her, then took her small hand in mine, shaking on our newly agreed-upon deal.

I could see the curiosity in Emma's eyes, along with the others at the table, but they were content to allow me and my new "bride" our secrecy, at least for the moment.

Over breakfast, I learned that the Marine Corp had only given Stephen a three day pass for bereavement leave, so Trish, Kelsey, and he would be leaving shortly before noon in order to catch their plane back to Oceanside. His unit was soon to be deployed, and so he was needed back at Camp Pendleton as soon as possible. For the time that he was to be in Afghanistan, Trish and Kelsey would be moving back to Frankfort to stay with Gladys.

As the girls began their hugs and kisses goodbye, I helped Stephen load their luggage back into the rental car. As I placed the last bag into the trunk and slammed it shut, Stephen pulled me to the side of the car.

"Will, I - well, I have never seen Emma like this before. She's reasonably happy; she's not obsessing about every little thing, and well - that's the first time she's let me hug her in forever." He held out his hand to shake mine. "I was a little worried when Mom said that she had found a boyfriend, especially after that Tanaka fool. I was all ready to give you the third degree, but you're good for her, I can tell."

Nodding my head, I thanked him for his vote of confidence.

"And, since apparently you're going to be my son-in-law someday…" He laughed as he smacked me on the back. "Kels and Trish - even Mom - they think the world of you, too. Thanks for making my sister somewhat normal again."

I opened my mouth to tell him that it wasn't me - that Emma was the one making changes in her life, but the girls had made their way over to the car , and I didn't figure he wanted them knowing that we were having a heart-to-heart. I hugged Tricia before she slipped into the front passenger seat, then knelt down so that I could wrap Kelsey into my arms. "You take care of yourself and Mommy and Daddy, OK?"

She hugged my neck tightly. "You take care of Aunt Emma and REMEMBER - we have a promise."

I winked and smiled at her as I kissed her forehead. "We sure do. You have fun on the plane back to California."

She nodded her head as she reached for my hand. Pulling it to her mouth, she kissed it gently, then closed my fingers over the top of my palm. "That's from me, so whenever you need a kiss, you have it."

I chuckled at the precious little one in front of me and taking her palm, I did the same. I opened her door and made sure she was safely buckled in, then ruffled her hair. "Bye, Miss Kels."

She waved at us as the car pulled away, and I heard Emma and her mother chatting behind me. "She is sure smitten with you, Will. What were you two whispering about at breakfast?"

Smiling to myself, I turned to face them, moving my fingers across my lips in a zipping gesture. "We promised not to tell."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to get this scenario out of my head before I went to bed. This was not what was originally planned for this chapter, but it was just too warm and fuzzy to NOT include. **

"_**What was the secret?" **_**you ask? Well, that will be found out later in the story - I promise. **

**To all of you who have been sending me such lovely reviews, thank you. They make me feel all happy inside. **


	5. Ch 5

_**Emma's Point of View**_

"Oh no!" I sat straight up off the sofa, startling both my mother and Will at the same time.

"Emms, what's the matter? You scared the devil out of me!" Gladys grabbed her daughter's hand. "Are you alright?"

I looked at both of them as I felt the panic flushing over me. "Final transcripts - the seniors - they'll need them sent out…"

Will came to sit beside me, grabbing my unoccupied hand. "Emma - I've got it taken care of. Mrs. Espinoza from the registrar's office is going to take care of them for you. I cleared it with Figgins before we left on Thursday. So, no stress, okay?"

I relaxed a little knowing that Will had taken care of covering one of my most important jobs as a high school guidance counselor. _Was there anything that this man didn't think of? _If there was_, _I certainly hadn't seen it yet.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until my Mother spoke. "So, William - tell me about the beach house in North Carolina. I hear that that part of the country is quite beautiful."

Will smiled as he sat up to speak to my mother. "Oh, it is. Holden Beach is one of the lesser "touristy" spots near the Outer Banks. My grandfather bought the property there back in 1956. He and my Nana used it for their primary residence for a few years until the first big hurricane blew into town. Nana promptly told him they were moving, and so they came back to her hometown of Lima. When Gramps passed, he left the house to my Dad and my Aunt Cheryl and they've done extensive renovations on it - it's been kind of my Dad and my Uncle Gordon's pet project for the last several years."

"It sounds beautiful, William."

Mom squeezed my hand. "Emma, you must take pictures and send them to me - I would love to see it."

I nodded my head. "Of course, Mom."

"I mean it Emma Elizabeth Pillsbury - tomorrow afternoon I want a picture in my e-mail."

Once again I nodded. "Yes - WAIT? Tomorrow afternoon?" I glanced up at Will.

"Um, yeah - Emma - your Mom and I thought that maybe some time away from 'real life' would be good for you - you know, some time to clear your head. Have some down time. My parents and the rest of the family aren't due into town until next Saturday -that would give you at least five days to just do as you pleased - there's a pool on the property, and we have our own private entrance to the beach…"

My ears toned out what he was saying as several thoughts started running through my head.

_Beach. Sand. Everywhere. _

_Swimming Pool. Germs. Bacteria._

I pulled my hand from my mothers and instantly started wringing them together. "You can do this," I whispered to myself. "All natural elements. Fun. You can do this."

Looking back up, I could see the concern on both of their faces at my sudden panic attack. "Um…I'll be right back."

I quickly made my ascent up the stairs and closed the door of my room as I reached into my pocketbook for my cell phone. Selecting the number from my speed dial list, I pressed 'send' and waited for an answer.

"Dr. Carolyn Phelps."

Just hearing her voice was reassuring. "Dr. Phelps, it's Emma Pillsbury."

She breathed softly into the phone and began to extend her condolences on my father. She and I talked a bit about my feelings and how I was holding up, as she had known of our close relationship through our many sessions.

"Dr. P - I need some advice."

She sat and listened attentively as I told her about the unexpected change in plans, and that it would mean that Will and I would be alone - together - for an extended period of time. We spoke in length about all of my fears and concerns - all of my phobias associated with nature and the outdoors, but also about the fact that there was a very good chance that the physical aspect of our relationship could be realized.

"Emma, of course, your body is YOURS, and you shouldn't feel pressured to do anything you don't want to."

"I know," I sighed into the phone, "..but I actually think I _want_ it to happen. He's been so understanding, and supportive, and this weekend, he's been my lifesaver."

I could hear her smile through her voice. "Emma, this is great news and a big step in overcoming your fears."

"So, what do you think I should do?" I waited anxiously for her advice and couldn't help but smile myself as she spoke.

"Emma, go to North Carolina. Relax. But most importantly, take care of yourself, and by all means, ENJOY yourself and listen to your body. Don't overanalyze everything. Have fun. You deserve it."

Disconnecting from the call, I began to think about it all again.

_Beach. Sand. Sun. Maybe finally getting some color. I would have to find a mall to purchase a swimsuit, something I had NEVER considered doing. _

_Swimming Pool. Sparkling blue water. Refreshing. I could see myself lying on a float in the water, the warm breeze coming off of the ocean keeping me comfortable. _

_Will. Alone. Sunset strolls along the beach. His hand in mine. A kiss under the stars. _

_Will. In a swimsuit. Shirtless. Alone. With me. _

Yep, this was it. I was ready.

We departed from my mother's home early on Monday morning - the eleven hour drive was to be grueling. I offered to drive, but Will insisted that I sit back and just enjoy the ride. I had never been this far from Lima before - had never seen the southern region of the United States. Sure, there were places that looked a lot like Lima, but as we drove through the foothills of the Smoky Mountains, I was in awe of the beauty.

It was almost 7:30 PM when we pulled up to the sand colored two story stucco house. "Wow…this is it?"

He smiled as he opened the car door and drew in a deep breath. "Yep, this is Pili Lani. C'mon - we'll get our bags later - I want to show you something."

Taking my hand, he led me up the steps and around the side of the house, unlocking the dark brown gate surrounding the backyard. As we stepped inside, I stopped to listen to the gentle roar of the waves crashing on the shore mere yards from where we stood. I couldn't see the ocean yet, but I could feel the gentle breeze blowing my hair.

Will let go of my hands long enough to slip his tennis shoes and socks off of his feet, then placed them on the top step of the landing. "You might want to slip your shoes off, too..that is, if you feel comfortable in doing so."

Closing my eyes, I breathed in deeply. The smell of the ocean, mixing with the smell of him filled my nostrils. I reached down and pulled the straps of my sandals off of my heels. Placing my shoes alongside, his, I took his hand. "Let's go."

I was pleasantly surprised that the sand beneath my feel felt - well, it was strangely wonderful. The coolness eased the ache in my soles - for the last several days I had been wearing nothing but my pumps, and my arches eased into the sand. It actually felt…good.

"There it is," he breathed as we topped the small sandbar. There before us was the ocean; the waves kissed the sand with each ebb and flow of the incoming tide. "And now," he breathed, turning to me, taking both of his hands into mine. "Now, it's summer."

We started down the beach as the sun began to set, slowly disappearing behind the horizon. Conversation was kept to a minimum - we were both too enthralled with the beautiful scenery before us.

"OH!" I said quickly, reaching into my pocket. "I promised my Mother. Will - would you get a picture of me really quick?"

"I can do better than that." Taking my cell phone from me, he turned us to where the setting sun was shining on our faces. Holding my phone out in front of us, he pulled me in close to his body and leaned his head over onto mine, then snapped the picture. "There," he said, handing my phone back to me. "Will that one work?"

Looking down at the image that was captured on my screen, I nodded. His lips were buried into my hair, and I was smiling into the camera. "That's - it's perfect."

I saved the picture quickly and sent a quick text to my Mother. "Safely in NC - everything is beautiful."

Clicking my phone shut, I noticed that he had wandered further up the beach to a small wooden shack. "Will, what are you doing?"

He faced me, a look of astonishment on his face. "I can't believe it's still here."

"What exactly are we talking about here?" I nodded toward the dilapidated wood that stood in front of us.

Taking my hand, he pulled me into the small, rickety structure. "When I was younger - maybe 13, my parents and I came out here for the summer. The people next door had a daughter - her name was Crystal. She and I were the only two that were about the same age here, so we started to hang out. I remember…"

He sat down on the floor of the structure and motioned for me to do the same. "Oh, here…" He pulled his polo off to reveal a tight grey t-shirt beneath. Laying it on the floor beside him, he pulled me down to seated. "There was one afternoon she and I were hunting for seashells, when out of nowhere came this huge thunderstorm. We were way too far from either of the houses, so we ducked in here for shelter."

I could picture it in my head - a young Will Schuester trolling the beach for shells. "I hope it was a little bit stronger then than it is now."

He laughed. "Yeah, it was that. Anyway, I remember that she kept staring at me, and I couldn't figure out why. I figured that maybe I had something hanging out of my nose, and I turned to ask her, and when I did…" I could see his cheeks flushing red.

"What?" I was intrigued.

"Well, she kissed me - and I had never been kissed before."

"Aw, that's a sweet story."

He began to shake his head. "Well, you say that now, but just wait. Since I had never kissed a girl before, it really took me by surprise when she pushed her tongue into my mouth."

I felt my mouth drop open before I began to snicker. "Oh my goodness, what did you do?"

Will hung his head. "See that window?"

I nodded.

"I stood up like something had bit my rear end, hung my head out that window, and proceeded to get sick. Like, really sick. My stomach was churning - from nerves, from something I had eaten - I'm not sure, but I ralphed. Hard."

Before I knew it, I was laughing harder than I had in a very long time. Will looked at me, shocked at first before joining in with me.

"Oh, you poor thing," I managed to squeak out between fits of laughter. "What did she do?"

I had to wait for him to calm down and catch his breath before he spoke again. "Well, I think she took it as an insult, because she stomped out of here and ran back to her house. I didn't see her again for the rest of the trip. I always felt really bad about it and wanted to explain it to her, but …" He paused, reaching over to grab my hand. "The next summer I saw her, and she was arm in arm with some other guy."

I felt his thumb start to work small patterns over the top of my hand, and I looked over at him. "Will?"

He looked up at me. "Yes, Em?"

"Are you feeling sick now?"

He shook his head. "No, Emma, why?"

I leaned in slowly and kissed him, softly at first. His lips began to move in response to mine, and before I knew it, my hands had raised to his hair. As my fingers moved through the soft waves, I pushed my tongue out to graze over his bottom lip ever so slightly. I felt him tense up at the sensation before he pulled back.

"Emma…what are you…?"

"Shhh, Will Schuester," I breathed, my lips so close to his. "Would you just shut up and let me kiss you like I _**want **_to?"

The smile on his face grew as I leaned in to his mouth once again, this time my tongue tracing the outline of his full, soft lips. Carefully I pushed my tongue into his warm mouth just a bit, tasting his tongue on mine. We stayed this way - our lips locked, tongues tangling for a moment before I pulled away.

He pulled me to standing as he grabbed his shirt from the floor.

"I understand now why your stomach got all knotted up." I whispered into his ear as we started back down the beach and toward the lights of Pili Lani. "That was amazing."

**A/N: So, OK, there's the first little bit of fluffy fluff for you all. I hope you liked the little insight into Will's first kiss - that story is steeped in part truth. (Someone I know actually maybe kinda sorta threw up after her first kiss because the guy she was going out with thought that she had actually kissed someone before, and well - she might have really kinda sorta threw up all over his shoes. But it MIGHT just be fiction - I'll never tell, though.)**

**I left a surprise in this chapter for one especially encouraging reader - I hope she liked it. **

**I have a busy week this week, so I will not promise another update until later this week - like maybe Thursday or Friday. My two older children are in their school plays - one this Thursday night, and the other a week from this Thursday. With play practice after school every day this week, I won't be getting home until late, so - that doesn't leave too much time for writing. **

**Again, THANKS SO MUCH for reading and taking this journey with Will and Emma. And, I have NOT forgotten about the promise - I will reveal what was said…just not anytime soon. **


	6. Ch 6

_**Will POV**_

_What on Earth had I done to deserve this?_

I mean, sure, I had endured years - many long, conniving, backstabbing, lie-filled years with Terri. I'd taken so much flack from her, and had even let her convince me it was for my own good.

I had put up with Sue Sylvester and her endless attacks on me, both personal and professional in nature. I had put up with her control over the entire school, including Figgans – the one person at that school who was supposed to have my back.

I had put up with Sandy Ryerson, and Bryan Ryan, and so many others hell-bent on causing me failure.

But had I known that this – walking down the beach hand in hand with Emma Pillsbury, her head resting gently on my shoulder as the breeze blew cool over us – had I known this would be my reward? I would have endured twice as much just to feel the peace and contentment I was feeling at this very instant.

She had taken me by surprise earlier. Her kiss had left me dumbfounded, and I wasn't really quite sure what to say. I'd enjoyed it to say the least. I might have enjoyed it a little too much, which is why I pulled us up to walk. I'd hoped the fresh air would help my blood start circulating again, moving it from certain areas where it had began to…

"Will, it's late…should we head back?"

Her sweet voice pulled me from my reverie. The sun had completely disappeared from the sky, the pale silver light of the moon taking its place.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure I heard your stomach growling back there."

It was then that I noticed the gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Guess you're right, as always."

We walked the distance back to the steps of the beach house, grabbing our shoes from the steps as we headed back around the front of the dwelling. As I fumbled for the keys in my pocket, I started toward the car.

"There's nothing to eat here - Astrid had no idea we were coming this weekend, so I didn't have time to get her to stock the fridge. I guess, if it's alright with you, we'll go out for dinner?"

She nodded, and as I shut her car door, I noticed her checking her hair in the visor mirror. She looked beautiful - more beautiful than I had seen her in weeks - how could she not see that?

As I climbed into the car, she reached over to grab my hand. "Will - I…is there anywhere we can go shopping?"

For as long as I had known Emma, she'd never been much of a shopper, preferring to order her clothing from the internet. She'd once explained it to me that all of those clothes 'came wrapped direct from the factory in plastic'. Maybe she was using this impromptu trip to spread her wings a little and test the waters.

"I…well, I really don't own a swimsuit. I never really had a reason to until now."

As I started the engine to life, I squeezed her small hand in mine. "Well, there's not too much, but I'm sure we can find somewhere - I need to grab one, too."

Since it was the beginning of vacation season, we were lucky that the Surf and Scuba store had extended hours. It pained me not to watch as Emma perused the racks of swimsuits, but I kept my cool and spoke with Mr. Hughes, the owner of the shop. Occasionally I would catch her walking toward the mirror with a couple of hangers in her hand, but I behaved for the most part, and as I saw her approaching the counter, I made an excuse to run across the street to see if our table was available yet. I knew this was a major step for her - I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable at all.

Our dinner was hurried, as the restaurant was just getting ready for closing, but since I had known the owners for most of my teenage years they offered to let us sneak in at the last minute. Knowing that we wouldn't be able to get to a grocery before tomorrow, I made a quick stop at the convenience store near the house to pick up enough to throw together a quick breakfast tomorrow.

It was almost midnight when we pulled back into the drive. I could see the weariness on Emma's face, and I felt a little guilty. However, I had also seen her smile more in the last four hours than I had in the last four days, so I took it as a victory, albeit a small one.

"C'mon," I said as I opened the car door. "Let's get you to bed."

The lightly muffled gasp that escaped her lips alerted me to the fact that she had taken my statement the wrong way. "Dear, oh…I am so sorry - let's…I am…oh…"

"It's OK, Will," she said, her tone light. "I knew what you meant - it was just, well…."

Even in the moonlight I could see that she was beginning to get embarrassed. She was starting to twirl a tendril of hair on her fingers. I was sure not too many people noticed it, but for as long as I had been observing her, I knew it was one of her tells.

At a loss for words, I handed her the two plastic bags from the store. Opening the front door, I flipped on the light and pointed her in the direction of the kitchen as I returned from the car to retrieve our luggage.

Once finished, I found her standing in the small breakfast area looking out of the bay window at the ocean. "It's so…peaceful. The sound of the waves crashing on the ocean, it's - it's absolutely brilliant, Will."

She turned to look at me and as her big brown eyes shined up at me, I pulled her into a hug. "Well, that decision's made, I guess."

"What?" I could tell my statement had puzzled her.

"Your bedroom - c'mon…I'll show you."

Taking her hand, I pulled her through the living room. Grabbing her bag, I led her up the stairs and into a small room just off the stairwell. "This can be your room." I had always preferred this room to stay in, as it was the only one with a balcony that overlooked the beach. "If you leave that door cracked just a bit, you can hear the waves as you sleep. Best sleep of your life, or at least I think so."

Emma turned to face me. "Leave the door cracked? Won't that let bugs and sand and…" She stopped herself, realizing that her obsessive nature was coming into play.

"Or, the window works good, too." I commented. "Screen - so no bugs. As for the sand, well - there won't be enough up this high to matter." Tossing her bag onto the small chaise at the end of the bed, I reached into the closet and found the linens. "Just have a seat and I'll have this ready for you in a jiffy."

"That's silly - let me help."

I smiled as I tossed one end of the fitted sheet over to her, and we made her bed. "I hope this will be comfortable enough for you." I reached down and patted the mattress. "I've logged many a night of restful sleep here."

Emma smiled as she took a seat on the side of the bed. "I'm sure it will be fine, Will. Thank…"

I shushed her as I walked around to join her, sitting at the foot of the bed beside her. "This is a 'no-thanks' week, OK? You're here to relax; to rejuvenate yourself and to clear your head." I scooted closer and pulled her into my arms, hoping I wasn't overstepping my bounds. "If you need anything, all you have to do is ask, and I will do all within my power to make it happen. "

I leaned in slightly and captured her mouth with mine in a gentle kiss. "Now, you're sleepy, I can tell. Why don't you get changed for bed, and I'll be in the room right next door doing the same."

Emma stood and reached for her bag. "You will come back in to say goodnight, won't you?"

Standing to meet her, I took her free hand in mine. "If that's what the lady wants, that's what the lady gets."

I walked out of her room and down the stairs to retrieve my own bag, and took them two at a time to retreat hurriedly to the room I would be staying in. Quickly changing into my pajamas, I brushed my teeth before making my way back into the hallway, where her door was still shut.

I sat in the hallway and let my mind wander - was she okay with this trip? So far it had seemed alright, but her mother and I did kind of spring it on her. We were really only here 5 days earlier than we had anticipated, and I had hoped that I had not made her feel uncomfortable in bringing her here alone. Part of the reason she had agreed to come here with my family was just that - there would be others around. God knew that I didn't want to make her feel pressured for anything and…

"Hey."

Her voice snapped me from my thoughts. She stood before me in a sage green tank top and matching pajama bottoms.

"Hey." It was really all I could say - I'd never seen her so comfortable before. "Mind if I tuck you in?"

She smiled as she opened her door wider. "Um, OK. That would be nice."

I stood and made my way into her room behind her, doing all within my power to NOT think of what my mind had conjured up many times - following her to bed, climbing in beside her, slowly undressing her…

"So," she said, "let me do this, and I swear it's the last time." She pushed up on her tiptoes and gently kissed me. "Thank you, Will Schuester, for everything. Driving me to Kentucky, standing by my side, being there for my family, bringing me here, and for just being you. You're a marvelous person, and well, I like you. A lot."

I couldn't help but smile at her. She was smiling, too, but her eyes were brimming with tears. "OK, I will accept it this time, but no more, alright?"

She gave me a mock salute and clicked her heels together. "Yes, sir." she deadpanned.

"And, no more sir business. " I leaned over and pulled back the comforter and sheet. "Now, you get a good night's rest, and I'll see you in the morning."

She climbed in quickly, her head resting on the pillow. Her red hair made a stark contrast over the white of the pillow sham, and I etched that into my memory. I could see her eyelids were heavy, so I gently pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "Good night, Emma," I breathed as I ghosted my lips over her cheek. "Sleep well."

She turned her head to allow our lips to touch. "Good night, Will. See you in the morning."

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_ I am SO SORRY that this story has not been updated sooner. For the last several weeks I have been sick. Long story short: Three weeks ago I was rushed to the ER thinking my appendix had ruptured - instead, it was a uterine fibroid cyst that had burst. At that same time, I was also diagnosed with adenomyosis. It's like endometriosis, but it's INSIDE the organs instead of outside. Needless to say, I was highly medicated (morphine is a gooooood pain reliever), and so unable to write. Between that , end of year activities at school, and trying to make sure over 1,300 High School Seniors get their transcripts sent to the proper college, I've been a bit busy.

However, here's the chapter. This is NOT one of my favorites - it's mainly what I call a filler chapter, but in writing, sometimes it's a necessary evil. You have to get to the next place, and well - let's just say that we needed to see some of this in order to get to the next, which I have already outlined. Since it's a holiday weekend and today's the last day of school (and it's a half day, at that), I might be able to start writing Chapter 7 tonight. Just a little teaser - ladies, if you haven't seen the Matthew Morrison VOGUE pictures yet, I suggest you make a trip on over there to take a look-see. They're the inspiration for this next chapter.

As always, thanks for reading and taking this little journey with me, and THANKS for being so understanding during this hiatus. I swear, now that I know what's going on, I will be better able to predict when their might be a delay in posting.

Big hugs to you all!


	7. Ch 7

_**Emma's Point of View**_

The gentle cry of a seagull awoke me from my slumber. Will had been right - the sound of the waves had lulled me to sleep almost instantly, and for the first time in several days, I had a peaceful and uneventful sleep. Sitting up in the bed, I raised my arms above my head to stretch, and heard the sound of a door opening beneath my room, followed by the light footsteps on the wooden deck below.

Rising from the bed, I walked over to my bag on the chaise and grabbed my hairbrush and toothbrush. I was headed to the bathroom adjacent to my room when I heard his unmistakable voice below me, his serenade to the beautiful morning filling the air around me with a warmth that I really couldn't describe. And, it was indeed a beautiful morning. The sun was rising, giving the beach below a warm glow. I stepped over to the French doors of the balcony and was about to step out when I caught glimpse of him.

Really, I should have turned and left then, but the sight before me was just -there were no words. I had felt his arms around me many times before; I had hugged him closely, but nothing had prepared me for what I saw as he pulled the black t-shirt over his head, exposing his expertly toned torso. I felt myself holding my breath - it reminded me of staring at the Greek statues at the Parthenon in Nashville when I was a child. My brother had made fun of me for 'gawking at the naked man statue' as he had so eloquently put it.

He turned his back to me and I could see that the muscle definition continued around to his broad shoulders. I knew I shouldn't be watching him, but it was difficult for me to turn and walk away, especially when he dropped to the ground and started doing push-ups. I was entranced by the way his muscles rippled and flexed as he completed his workout. At that moment, I knew one thing: I had to make sure I saw this sight up close and personal.

I made quick work of brushing my teeth and hair before jetting down the stairs. I wasn't exactly sure of what my plan was, but I had to find a way to see him now.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door that led onto the back deck of the house. I could barely see him on the lower portion of deck below me. I was thankful I had grabbed my book as I sat down on the extended chaise on the upper portion. I was doing my best to make some kind of noise - any kind - just to alert him to my presence but not to let him know that I was, for lack of a better term - gawking at the perfect male specimen in front of me.

His back was still turned, so when I missed the table, the sound of my book thumping on the hardwood startled him. "Emma?" I heard him say, "is that you?"

Feigning shock, I answered. "Will - I didn't know you were out here," and hoped that my little white lie wasn't as totally transparent as I felt it was.

I stood to wave at him and was pleasantly surprised at what I saw. He had not replaced his shirt. In fact, he had used it to wipe his brow, and I couldn't help but notice the small beads of sweat that glistened on his olive skin in the early morning sun. Up close and personal now, I could see the definition in his abdomen - he definitely had a six pack - and a little more. I did my best not to stare.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your workout - I was just going to read a little bit." I waved my book at him, and was met with a dazzling smile.

"It's OK - I hope I didn't wake you." He had made his way up to my level of the deck now, and had taken a seat in the wicker seat that matched my chaise. "I had planned on going for a run, but -"

"Don't let me stop you," I said, holding up my book once again. "Do what you need to do. I'll be fine right here with Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy."

"Ah…'Pride and Prejudice," he said, nodding toward the tattered novel laying beside me. "Nothing like the classics." He ran his hand through the slightly dampened waves atop his head. "Maybe I won't run - a swim might do me more good."

With that, he stood and walked into the house. I closed my eyes and burned the image of him sitting in front of me in only his grey pajama pants into my memory. The more I thought about it, the more the thought of finally letting go and giving in to this man was sounding better and better. I mean, I **had **already admitted to myself that I loved him. And, I knew that the butterflies in my stomach whenever I was around him was just a manifestation of my attraction.

It was just what lie in these stupid phobias of mine that was holding me back.

I heard the sliding glass door behind me open, and turned to meet his gaze. If I had thought that the grey pants/no shirt combination was what I wanted burned into my memory, well - I was wrong.

The olive green swim trunks rode low on his hips, and I could see the definition of his lower abdominal muscles and the small trail of hair that led down….

_Emma, _I chided myself, _stop staring. He will notice._

Instead I focused on the brightly colored beach towel that he had slung around his neck and smiled as he walked by. I was about to turn back into my novel when I heard him.

"You know, I didn't even ask - would you care to join me? I mean, I ran the pool vac overnight and skimmed it this morning, so as of right now, the water is pristine."

Nerves set in again as I imagined what a total nightmare this could be. I'd not been in a swimsuit in over 10 years - much less in a swimsuit in front of a gorgeous, hazel eyed Adonis such as the one who stood in front of me now.

"Or, know what? Never mind - I don't want to pressure you into doing…"

Before I could think, I spoke. "Give me 5 minutes to change?"

He chuckled, and nodded. "Sure thing - I'll wait right here. After a swim, I'll make breakfast."

My heart was pounding as I walked up the stairs and into my room. _What in the hell was I thinking? _This was nothing like me - but then again, I never really liked that part of me too much anyway. Besides, I would be stupid if I didn't take this opportunity. After the spectacular view I had taken in this morning, I wanted, no - needed, to try and open a few more doors.

Will Schuester had never steered me wrong before, and I was going to trust him. So far, he'd been pretty good therapy. Plus, he looked a whole lot better than Dr. Phelps.

I debated a little while over which of the two swimsuits I was going to wear, but finally decided on the black and white polka-dotted one-piece. I hurriedly pulled my hair into a bun atop my head and secured it with a hair clip. Realizing I had no idea where to get a towel, I stepped out onto the balcony and called down. "Will?"

"Yes?" I could hear his footsteps and thought that maybe I should step back out of his line of sight. However, more rational thought prevailed and I stayed put. He was going to see me like this eventually - why not from afar first?

"I need to know where to get a towel - I don't want to use one of the bath towels from my room."

I wasn't quite sure how to read his face yet, but when he looked up onto the balcony at me, his expression changed. His eyes widened, and it appeared that he bit his bottom lip. "There's a closet right before you come down the stairs…you can…you look… wow."

He paused. It was almost as if he was trying to catch his breath. "Um…closet right before you come down the stairs."

"Thanks, I'll be right down."

I grabbed a light green towel from the closet and taking a reassuring breath, continued down the stairs and back outside. Will was waiting there for me, a strange look in his eye that I had never noticed before. "Emma, you look -"

He took my hand into his as his other reached to cup my face. "You're beautiful." It was almost as if he was asking for my permission as he closed the gap between the two of us. I was a little nervous as he pulled my body close to his in the kiss. I mean, it was definitely the closest skin-to-skin contact we had experienced to date. I kept my hands at my sides - I wasn't exactly sure where to put them, having never actually been in this position before, but soon, I found them resting on his upper arms.

I could hear his breathing accelerating along with my own, and as he pulled away from the kiss, he leaned his forehead into mine. "Shall we?"

He scooted back and extended his arm to me, and we walked arm in arm down the stairs to the pool. It was not your normal rectangular pool - two half moon shapes framed both ends of the pool, and the cool blue water looked refreshing. Although it was only eight-thirty in the morning, it had already become quite warm. I took a seat in one of the wooden lounge chairs beside the pool, and watched as Will discarded his towel onto one. He made his way to the deep end of the pool and gracefully dove in head first, his body barely making a splash. I could see his wake as he expertly swam under the water, his head coming up for air only when he had reached the shallow end.

"Aren't you coming in?" he motioned toward me, his wavy hair now fully wet and slicked back on his head.

Shaking the bottle of sunscreen at him, I smiled. "After I get this on and let it soak in - us red heads and the sun don't really get along too well, you know…"

I lost all train of thought as he emerged from the pool, those olive green trunks conforming to _every_ contour of his body. Forget the push-ups; forget the sight of him earlier - THIS was the sight I was committing to memory. I actually felt a little guilty that I was objectifying him in this way, but I had to admit - he was indeed a sight to behold.

I dropped my gaze and started to squeeze some of the SPF 45 that I had purchased the night before into my hands, warming the coconut scented lotion in my hands before rubbing it onto my arms.

"Need some help?"

He was standing beside me now, his towel draped around his neck as before. Small water droplets fell from his hair and down onto his shoulders. "I mean, would you like for me to get your back?"

I wanted his hands on me. I remembered how good it felt for him to massage my shoulders with clothing on - I could only imagine how good it would feel to have his hands on my bare skin. "Sure." I squeezed a little more lotion into my palms before throwing him the bottle. "Thanks."

I scooted up into the lounge chair a bit as he took a seat behind me. I could hear his hands rubbing together and jumped slightly when his skin first made contact with mine. His ministrations were gentle at first, softly kneading the lotion into the skin on my shoulders and upper back before deepening his touch, rubbing the lotion into my back. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the sensation. It was calming and soothing, but at the same time, the most erotic sensation I had ever experienced.

I jumped again when his fingers began to massage my neck first before moving up to my ears. "Sensitive skin here," he said into my ear. "Sunburned ears aren't very comfortable."

With that, he jumped up out of the chair and threw his towel down on the table beside me hastily before jumping into the water. As his head emerged from below the surface, he called out. "Whenever you're ready come on in - the water is perfect."

**Authors Note: **

OK, so if you want to see the inspiration for this little chapter and Emma's awakening to the objectification of one Will Schuester, then just check out this little picture set right here - you might want to grab a towel or bucket - just something to catch the drool: Click on the red link that says Click here to see Matthew Morrison and Raquel Zimmermann's June fashion story ›

**wwwDOTvogueDOTcom/feature/2010_June_Matthew_Morrison_Raquel_Zimmermann/**

(Sorry about the link - FanFiction won't let you post links to anything but other links from their site - just replace the DOTS with real dots and voila! Just forget about the blonde - she's not even fun to look at.)

All I can say is that man has some serious washboard/onramp action going on there in that first picture. I really can't fault Emma for gawking like she is. Lucky woman.

I hope that this isn't too out of character for some of you, but this story is being written as Emma is coming into her own and awakening from the phobias that have held her hostage for so long. As I am climbing into her mind as I write her POV's, it's like the death of her father has shown her the brevity of life, and after living hers in such a bubble for the majority, she's decided that it's time to break out of that protective shell and live a little.

Will's POV is next, and he'll divulge a few of his own lusty thoughts on what he thinks of Emma and her swimsuit. But, my readers are very astute, so I am sure you all know why he needed another dip in the pool. ;o)

I have added links to my profile showing several of the things/places I have mentioned in this story. I have a link to Emma's childhood home in Kentucky, a link to her swimsuit, and also to Pili Lani, the house they're staying at in NC. The bedroom Emma is in is the orange and yellow walled one - I'll let you all guess which room Will is staying in.**  
**

(Hint - it's not the bunk bed rooms! LOL!)

Thanks for reading. I really do appreciate all of your comments and encouragement, both in the writing of this story and also in my personal matters. I have received several sweet comments both in PM and in story reviews. Y'all are all great! May you all be visited by your own Will/Puck/Finn/(insert fave Glee guy here) as a reward!


	8. Ch 8

_**Will's Point of View**_

_Do not stare. Do not stare. Get a grip man and Do. Not. Stare._

I had found myself repeating this mantra over and over to myself as I watched Emma sitting in the chaise, her eyes scanning over her tattered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. I couldn't believe that she was here with me - that she had agreed to come swimming with me - and better yet, that she was dressed in that retro-swimsuit that made her look absolutely stunning. I had found it difficult to keep my eyes off her, especially the wide expanse of skin near her cleavage.

_STOP! _I had to duck my head back under the water to get my emotions in check, as there were certain parts of my anatomy that were willing to give my thoughts away. But damn, she looked good. Better than good. The only word I could come up with was perfect.

Emerging from the water, I noticed that she had placed her book on the end of her chaise and had moved to the steps of the pool, her dainty pink tipped toes dangling into the shallow water there. "This does feel good," she said, noticing I had come up for air.

"C'mon in - the only way to get totally used to it is to just jump in."

She recoiled her foot. "Um, no, Will - I'm well - not really that great a swimmer. Never really learned how."

I could sense the tension in her voice, so I swam toward where she now sat on the edge of the pool, her porcelain legs dangling over the side of the pool. "Em - if you would feel more comfortable…"

She took me by surprise as she catapulted herself into the water, her graceful limbs cutting through the water as she expertly swam to the deep end. Pushing off, she headed back toward where I was and popped up out of the water. "Gotcha!"

The smile on her face told me all that I needed to know, and the mischievous look in her eye made me realize I'd been had. "Not funny, Pillsbury. Not funny at all. I…"

I was taken for surprise as the water splashed me directly in the face. _So, now she was playing games with me? _Two could do that. I quickly dove underwater and swam around her, coming up behind her and pulling her legs to make her lose her footing.

I could hear her laughter as we both emerged from the water, but my laughter turned into breathlessness as I took her in. Her hair clip had come loose, and her hair flowed freely over her shoulders. I was inwardly jealous of the rivulets of water that cascaded from her neck down to the area between her breasts. She was gorgeous.

"OK, you got me back, Will Schuester. Truce?" She extended her hand across the water toward me and I reached out for it, only to be attacked as she pulled me to her and pushed me back under the water.

"You're awfully proud of yourself, aren't you?" I questioned as she swam away from me, knowing that retaliation was eminent.

"Absolutely."

I swam toward her and noticed that she was moving backward toward the shallow end. I had her right where I wanted her. I continued to swim in her direction until I had her backed up against the corner of the shallow end of the pool.

"Will, I'm sorry…it was just too fun and I was just - go easy on me, please."

I stood in front of her now and placed both of my arms on either side of her, bracing my hands on the sides of the pool. "No. I will NOT go easy on you."

With more fervor than ever before, I pulled her into me for a kiss. I could feel a small bit of hesitation in her lips, but that soon gave way as she pressed further into my mouth. Once again, her tongue traced the outline of my lips, and I couldn't help myself. I reciprocated as I pulled her totally into my arms, our mouths and tongues now tangling together. The sensation of kissing her like I had always wanted to, coupled with the motion of the water moving around us began to arouse those feelings in me once again. I debated whether or not to pull away, but when she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, I was done for.

I pulled back momentarily to catch my breath and to gauge her reactions. The last thing on earth I wanted to do was push her too far out of her comfort zone. "That was…"

She exhaled deeply, never losing eye contact. "Fun." Her cheeks began to flush red as she realized that we were pressed extremely close together. "Will, I'm sorry. I …"

I felt her legs relax and start to pull away from me, and I instantly moved my arm to hold her leg in place "Sorry? For this?" I motioned down to where my hand held her right below her left knee. "God, Emma - do NOT be sorry for that. At all."

I captured her lips in another kiss as I felt her legs began to tighten again around my midsection. With her wrapped around me, I began to move us around in the water, our lips still locked in our most passionate embrace to date. There was nothing I wanted more than to stay like this for as long as she'd let me, that is - unless she wanted to…

"Ahem….I'm sorry. I can come back later, Will. I didn't realize…"

Emma pulled away from me as we heard the voice coming from above us. I instantly felt colder without her body next to mine and turned to see the familiar face.

"Astrid," I called out. "Nice to see you."

Never once in the entire twenty years had I lied about being happy to see one of our oldest family friends - that was until now.

"Will, I didn't think that anyone would be here until NEXT week. Had I known, I would have taken care of getting the house ready for you."

I watched as Emma climbed out of the pool and wandered back to her chaise, quickly wrapping her towel around her as she pulled her hair back up into the clip it had been in earlier.

"We decided to come on down earlier," I said, nodding toward Emma. "Emma, this is Astrid Ponce. She lives in the house across the street. Astrid, this is my girlfriend, Emma Pillsbury."

I realized when I said it that it was how I wanted to refer to her. Noticing the small smile that snuck onto her face, I think she might have liked it, too. Emma stood and extended her hand to the older woman.

"Nice to meet you."

I could sense the awkwardness that had penetrated the air, so I spoke. "We were just getting in a swim before breakfast."

"I can see that," Astrid said, her face flushing slightly. "And as for breakfast - well, when I saw you were here this morning, I made up a batch of blueberry muffins. I left them on the counter in the kitchen. I just wanted to come over and say hello - Will, it's good to see you again, and Emma, very nice to meet you."

I watched as she awkwardly turned away and headed toward the door where she'd come in. I could tell Emma was embarrassed, so I emerged from the pool and took a seat on the chaise beside her.

"She's…nice," I heard Emma say. "She could have better timing, but she's nice."

That last part she had mumbled under her breath, and I guessed that she'd hoped I didn't hear. But hearing that she was enjoying our little interlude earlier made my heart swell.

"She's nice, but honestly - she's a bit nosy. Just let me know if she makes you feel uncomfortable. I know how to handle her, so -" I reached over the table and grabbed her hand. "I'm serious. This is your vacation…."

"_OUR_ vacation," she interrupted.

"Right, OUR vacation, and I want nothing more than for you to do what YOU want to do."

She sat up, turning her legs to hang off the chaise as she faced me. "Well, my _boyfriend_ is doing a pretty good job at keeping me entertained so far." I saw the sparkle in her eye as she said the word.

"Emma, about that - I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable in saying that. It's just that well, that's how I feel about you." I paused before I could say more. It was still too early to make that profession to her.

Her quick smile put my mind at ease. "Will, honestly - I've been referring to you as my boyfriend for a while now. My Mother, bless her soul - she blew my cover by saying it out loud to you several times last week. I was sure it was going to freak you out and that you'd run the first chance you got."

"Run? From you?" I sat up and mimicked her position, taking her hands into mine. "That's the last thing I want to do." I leaned forward and lifted her hand to my mouth, kissing it softly.

"Will, I…"

I pressed my lips to hers as I pulled her into my lap, kissing her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around my neck as her hands began to play in the hair at the nape of my neck, and once again, I felt myself becoming aroused. I knew with the position she was in, she would be sure to notice if I didn't move her soon.

"Emma?" I breathed as I rested my forehead against hers.

"Yes, Will?" She laid her head on my shoulder.

I hesitated before I spoke. My heart wanted to say one thing, but the rational side of me decided against it. Instead, I said the first thing that came into my head. "We should probably eat breakfast now."

I was sure I imagined her shoulder slump as she pulled away from me, standing to once again wrap her towel around her body. "I guess you're right."

Slipping my hand into hers, we made our way back up the steps and into the house.

_**Authors Note:**_

As I am sure you can tell, Will is a bit turned on by Emma, but he's also scared he's going to cross one of her many lines and upset her. That's the last thing he wants to do because well, as we all know, he loves her. Oh, if only they both knew that the feeling was mutual. That will come later, I promise. As for Astrid, well - every story has to have a thorn in the side, doesn't it? Well, that's Astrid Ponce - she means well, but - she's a bit of a busybody. Trust me - Will Schuester has been dealing with her enough to know how to get her to move along and mind her own business. That will come into play soon - I swear.

For those of you asking about the secret from Chapter 5 - I haven't forgotten it yet - it's just not time to reveal that tidbit of information yet. It will happen, I promise.

For the next chapter - well, here's a tease:

"_What?" _

_I could see the sparkle in Will's eyes, and before I could stop myself, it just kind of bubbled out. "It's your jaw. The way it moves up and down when you chew - when you sing - it's sexy."_

_I saw his mouth drop open at my revelation. "You know, I can wiggle my ears, too." _

_I sat up, placing my chin on my hands. "Really? Well then, go ahead and show me." _

_I watched as he took his hands and moved them up to both of his ears, his hands pulling on the lobes back and forth as he smiled, sticking his tongue out at me from across the table. _

_The laughter that came out of me was loud and honest. "You'd better be careful with those…I might want them for dessert." _

OK, enough of a teaser for now…Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for all the kind reviews!


	9. Ch 9

_**Emma's Point of View**_

To say the morning had been interesting was an understatement. Inside I was a total wreck. So much had happened - we'd kissed; we'd touched; we'd been rudely interrupted by the nosy neighbor. After that, I'd lost all the courage I had worked so hard to build up, and so after breakfast, I excused myself to get a shower. I couldn't tell, but I think it upset Will as well.

But, the experiences of the morning had been nothing short of bliss. I had no idea what had possessed me to wrap my legs around him, and when I had felt the beginnings of his erection through his trunks, I had felt my pulse speed up. But, it wasn't a bad thing at all. It had somewhat calmed me that he was feeling the way that I was. I had never been more confident - or more sure of myself in that moment.

After our showers, we had ventured into the small town of Holden Beach to the grocery so that we could get what we needed for the week. Honestly, I usually hated going food shopping. It seemed such a mundane task, but being there with Will was different. On that short trip, I learned a lot about the man that I was falling in love with. For one, he had his own minute OCD habits, such as not leaving the milk cooler until he found the one with the absolute latest expiration date. He never took a bent can from the shelf, and stood in front of the bread until he found the freshest loaf. Sure, these were minor things, but they endeared him to me a little more, not only because they were things I often did, but because even though he seemed absolutely perfect to me, he had his little quirks, too.

He'd mentioned to me that tonight was our 'make-up' dinner, and that we could pick the menu for tonight's meal together, so on our way home from the grocery, we stopped at the small butcher shop and picked out two of the most decadent filet mignon steaks I had ever seen.

It was mid afternoon when we arrived home. "What should we do now?" he mentioned, closing the door of the large stainless refrigerator. "Beach? Watch TV?"

I looked out the window and noticed the grey clouds looming overhead. "Looks like it might rain - want to go look for seashells?" I had hoped that my loosely veiled comment wouldn't anger him, but as he walked over to me I could see the glint in his eye.

"If it means you'll kiss me again like you did yesterday, then yeah, let's go."

He pulled me in close to him and lifted my chin to look at him. It was then that we both saw the giant streak of lightning and heard the accompanying thunder. "Maybe not," I breathed, lightly kissing his cheek.

"OK, that's obviously out," he said. I could tell he was thinking, but about what I wasn't sure.

"I noticed that double lounger outside - want to just go out and enjoy the afternoon storm? Maybe catch a nap? I mean, I thought I would read, but you might…"

He took my hand and as we passed the counter, he grabbed my book. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

You could feel the electricity in the air outside due to the coming storm, but instead of feeling the panic I usually experienced in a situation like this, I felt a strange calm. I'd already faced several of my idiotic fears today - this was nothing, especially with him by my side.

Will allowed me to pick my side of the double lounger first, and as I sat down, he climbed on beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we sat. I opened my book to the chapter I had been reading earlier today and began to scan the words, but the thought of him being there so close had my mind reeling. I'd felt and seen how perfect his body was this morning - I knew how he'd made me feel, too. My heart began to race as I fantasized about what could happen here - what I wanted to happen here - but I knew that this was not the time, nor the place. For one, he'd never allow it. Will seemed to take our relationship very seriously, and if I knew him, he'd' want to make sure that every tiny detail was perfect. It was another of his tiny OCD's that I loved.

"Where are you?"

I couldn't stifle my giggle. "Right here."

He laughed, too. "No, silly - in your book. Where are you?"

I handed him the book. "Ah, this is a good part." I leaned over and reached for my book, but he stopped me, opening his mouth to start reading at the place I had pointed to. In that moment, I curled into him, laying my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat pick up slightly, and noticed the change in his breathing. _Was he feeling the same thing I was? _I listened intently and closed my eyes, imagining he and I in the roles of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.

His rich timbre and the fervor with which he read the words I had read so many times before gave me a new appreciation for the text, and I felt myself in this very moment drawing closer to him, not only physically, but emotionally.

"_In vain I have struggled and it will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."_

With those words, he placed my book on the table and turned slightly so that he was facing me. Staring into my eyes, he leaned forward and kissed me gently. His lips separating from mine, he once again pulled me to his chest and sighed.

I wasn't quite sure, but there in that moment, I felt as if he loved me, too.

"Emma, wake up, doll."

I opened my eyes to see Will standing above me. "Wha- How?"

"We fell asleep. I guess we were both tired."

I sat up and looked around. "What time is it?"

" Almost six. I'm going to start on dinner."

I watched as he walked away, noticing that he'd changed into a pair of khaki pants and a light blue button down shirt. However, his feet were bare, and he had a dish towel flung over his shoulder. I stood and started toward the door when I noticed him stepping out, his hands full with a couple of plates. I stepped back and let him through.

"Thought I'd grill these out here, along with some fresh vegetables." He nodded to the small foil wrapped packages on one of the plates.

"Sounds delicious," I replied. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Sure," he said before leaning over and kissing me quickly. "That helped a lot. Thanks."

"I'm serious," I said, following him to where the grill had already been fired up.

"Well, you could help me with the salad, but that won't take too long."

He took my hand and pulled me to his side as he closed the lid. "That'll take about an hour, and I've already uncorked the wine to let it breathe. All that's left is the salad."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Is this OK with you?"

I replied hastily. "This is perfect with me." And it was. Being here in his arms right now was the safest and most content I had felt in a long time. "But since you changed for dinner, I need to as well - feeling a little grimy after falling asleep out here in the humidity."

He released his strong arms from me. "I think you look just fine."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Will, you're talking to Queen Germophobe here, remember? Besides, this isn't my phobia coming into play here."

He tilted my face up to look at him. "Emma, I just wanted to tell you - I think you're doing excellent. You've, well…" He paused only to gently kiss my forehead. "You are doing wonderfully. You're an amazing woman, and the progress you've made is spectacular. I'm proud of you."

I pushed up on my tiptoes and kissed him. "Thank you. But I really want to shower and change clothes."

"I'm serious. I couldn't do what you're doing. Changing my whole lifestyle like you're doing? You're the strongest person I know, Emma Pillsbury, and I guess that's why I…"

His phone chirped in his pocket, and cut him off. "But yes, go get your shower."

I headed up the stairs and into my room. After showering I quickly dried my hair and looked in my suitcase for something to wear, finally deciding on a pair of black Capri pants and a yellow blouse. I felt better, and definitely smelled better. But, there was a nervousness in the pit of my stomach, and I knew the only thing that would quell it. It was going to take some courage on my part, but I knew that it was true. I needed to tell Will that I loved him, and I wanted it to be tonight.

As I descended the stairs, I saw him sitting on the deck. He noticed me and smiled, standing to come inside. "Feel better?"

I nodded.

"Food will be ready in about 20 minutes, so how about a glass of wine while we make the salad?"

"Sounds good," I replied. I watched as he reached up into the cabinet for a couple of goblets before pouring the blood red liquid into them. He extended one of them to me, and I took it.

"A toast?" I questioned.

"Sure," he said. "But to what?"

"Not sure, just thought it would be nice." I watched as he closed his eyes in thought.

"Got it," he said, holding his glass up. "To one of the most courageous, smart, funny, and beautiful women I have ever known. You may not know it, but you inspire me every day to be a better person."

I could feel my eyes well up with tears. "Will, that's…"

"So true," he said, his glass tipping to mine. "To you, Emma."

The sincerity of his toast made me smile, but also brought back the nerves in the pit of my stomach. I took a long sip of my wine and thought - maybe, just maybe, I would need a little more than courage to make it through the night. As he went out to tend to the food on the grill, I quickly downed my glass and poured another.

I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of him at dinner. I had noticed his every move - the way his strong hands cut into his food. The way his lips wrapped around his fork as he took a bite. But most of all, I noticed his…

"What?"

I could see the sparkle in his eyes, and before I could think, it just kind of bubbled out. "It's your jaw - the way it moves up and down when you chew - when you sing - it's sexy."

I saw his mouth drop open at my revelation. "You know, I can wiggle my ears, too."

I sat up, placing both of my elbows on the table as I propped my chin on my hands. "Really? Well then, go ahead and show me."

I watched as he moved his hands up to his ear lobes. Taking one lobe in each hand, he began to move them back and forth, sticking his tongue out at me from across the table.

The laughter that came out of my mouth was loud and honest. "You shouldn't do that," I teased.

"And why is that?" he said, smiling.

"Because, I might want them for dessert."

The look that came across his face was one of delighted shock. "Emma, well - um, wow. That was unexpected - very inviting, but not what I thought you'd say at all."

"There's lots of things on you that I'd like to taste." Even in my half inebriated state, I knew that sentence didn't come out the way I wanted it to.

He stood and walked toward me, and instantly I started to feel the warmth of the liquid courage coursing through my veins start to wane. "Emma, are you alright? This isn't like you at all - not that hearing that didn't make me feel, well -" I was sure he could tell I was nervous, as he grabbed my hands from under the table where I was twisting my napkin into a tight spiral. "Emma, are you OK?"

I lied. "I'm fine…just - I'm alright. Maybe I've had too much to drink."

He looked confused. "Emma, how much _have_ you had to drink."

I thought as best I could. "I think this makes number six."

His face switched from one of amusement to one of concern. "Em - why? Honey, you're sweating. Are you alright? Why are you so nervous?"

Before my rational mind could think, I blurted it out. "I'm nervous because I am in love with you, Will, and I want to tell you, but I'm scared that you'll…."

It was then that I felt my stomach churning, and I knew there was no way to stop what was about to happen. I jerked away from him, and running into the house made my way to the small powder room. I hated to get sick - it was humiliating enough when it happened while I was alone. But, I could hear Will outside the door, his voice filled with concern, and to know that he was hearing me like this? I was sure I had ruined anything that we'd built up to this point.

I heard his footsteps moving away from outside the door, and after I finished my heaving, I stood up to rinse my mouth in the sink. I'd immediately have to go upstairs and brush my teeth repetitively just to get the taste out of my mouth, and change my clothes, too.

Worse than that, I knew I was going to have to do some damage control with Will. _How in the world could I have done that? Had I really said I wanted to taste him? It was stupid. I should have never…_

"Emma?"I could hear him just outside the door. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Will." _Better now than never, _I thought as I opened the door. _I need to get this over with._

I saw him standing in front of me, a look of pure concern on his face. In his hands I saw my toothbrush, a small tube of toothpaste, and a navy blue t-shirt pants in his hands. "The clothes are mine - I didn't want to prowl through your things. You get comfortable with you…I'll be out back gathering the dishes. "

I closed the small door once again and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked atrocious. I brushed my teeth five times and slipped out of my clothes. As I put his t-shirt on, I couldn't help but smell him - that wonderful masculine scent - and I smiled, albeit a small one. At least I'd have this memory of him.

Opening the door, I took my clothes to the small laundry room I had seen off of the kitchen and threw them in the washer. I set it for a small load and turned back to head upstairs. It was then that I saw him sitting on the large sofa that faced toward the beach.

"Hey," I murmured. "Sorry about that, I guess -"

"It's OK," he said, handing me a bottle of water and a couple of Tylenol. "C'mere…lay down. It'll be alright." I took the pain relievers and lay my head in his lap, and before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.

I awoke with a start - not realizing at first where I was. The house was dark; silent, but the silver moonlight came in through the windows of the living area illuminating the kitchen. I started toward the stairs and was headed to my room, still in Will's clothes, when I noticed the dark figure outside on the deck.

_Well here goes nothing_, I thought to myself as Imade my way through the kitchen and pushed open the sliding glass door.

He didn't turn to face me as I took the seat beside him. "Hey," I said meekly. He didn't speak. "Will, about earlier - I'm sorry. I never meant to…"

He turned to look at me before standing up and coming to rest on his knees in front of me pulling me into a hug. "Sorry about what? Emma - do you even remember what you said to me earlier? Do you know how much that thrilled me? Dear God, I've been waiting to say that to you for months - hear that from you for months, and…" He paused as he looked at me, his eyes full of love and compassion. "Emma, did you mean it, or was it just the alcohol talking?"

I lowered my head, unable to look at this perfect creature that held me tightly in his arms. "I meant it, Will. Every word of it. I love you."

I felt his arms tighten around me as his hand wove up to gently place my head on his shoulder. When he spoke, I could hear his voice crack slightly. "You really love me?"

I nodded. "I have for awhile now. Just didn't know how to tell you. Never found the right time, and when I tried to tell you earlier today, you…"

He pulled back to look at me. "Earlier today?"

"Yeah," I said, taking his hands into mine. "At the pool, when you pulled me into your lap. But someone was more interested in kissing…"

He smiled, and pulled me up to standing. I dared to look up at him, and when I did, I saw the lone tear streaming down his cheek. He kissed me gently, then placed his lips to my ear. Whispering, he spoke. "Emma Elizabeth Pillsbury, I love you, too."

_**Author's Note:**_

So sorry for the angst to get us there, but guess what? THEY FINALLY SAID IT! YAY!, even if it did mean Emma had to get a little tipsy to garner the courage! She's come a long way, but she still has a long way to go, and they still have four days alone at Pili Lani before anyone else is expected to be there.

(I had not expected to get this chapter out so soon, but a bout of insomnia cured that right up, didn't it? And, this chapter is longer than previous ones, because I had a lot to say, and I didn't want to get burned at the stake for making you wait for some of it.)

And what about our Will Schuester? Gah, I want one just like him - my husband might not like that, but he has his little Jennifer Love Hewitt crush, so turnabout is fair play, right?

Just in case you're curious, there's a link to a picture of the double lounger on my profile. (Yes, this is from the actual house that Will and Emma are staying at)

OK, so maybe I've given you a few lemons in this chapter, but trust me, after this revelation between Will and Emma, I hope that we'll all be drowning in lemonade soon.

Once again, thanks to all of you readers out there for the encouragement you've been sending my way. I appreciate each and every one of you for your kind comments.

Chapter 10 is outlined, but by no means have I gotten all the details ironed out. However, I do have another little teaser for you:

_I heard her gentle footsteps behind me, the dainty arches of her feet making a small snapping sound on the tile. _

"_Will, are you coming back soon…I need you… OH! I didn't know we had company. Hello, Astrid."_

_I turned to see Emma standing behind me, her hair unkempt atop her head and her lipstick smeared a bit. Adorning her small frame was my blue button down shirt from last night, the first three buttons undone. Her bare left shoulder was fully visible, and I could see the area of skin between her breasts. Her slender porcelain legs peeked out from beneath the hem. She quickly grabbed the top of the shirt to pull it closed. _

"_I am so sorry, you'll have to forgive my appearance…I was…getting ready…" she said nodding toward the door where Astrid stood. "Will…" She winked at me and bit her bottom lip. "I'll be waiting."_

OK…there you go. See if that will whet your appetite for the next chapter!


	10. Ch10

_**Will's Point of View**_

We'd sat up until the wee hours of the morning, just talking and holding each other until she had fallen asleep. I still found it hard to believe that the woman I loved - who loved me - was cradled in my arms. I knew that neither of us would be well rested if we stayed on the sofa, so I gently lifted her and carried her up the stairs. I seriously debated whether or not to climb into bed beside her, but I didn't want to make her nervous in any way. If telling me she loved me had gotten her that worked up, I didn't want to freak her out anymore by having her wake up beside me.

_But she had said it - more than once. She loved me._

I awoke rejuvenated and refreshed, and could hear the clamor of pots and pans coming from the kitchen below. I didn't bother reaching for my shirt as I rushed to the door and hurried down the steps. I stood in the living room and watched her for a little while. She was still wearing my clothes - an image I had often imagined before; however, my imagination had not done her justice. My pants were way too long, so she'd rolled them up at the waist, and had knotted my shirt to the side with a hair elastic. Occasionally she'd lift her arms, and I would get to view a small sliver of skin on her stomach.

She was beautiful in every way imaginable - mind, body, soul.

"Morning, love" she called from around the corner. "You can stand there and watch, or you could come in here and talk to me."

I entered the kitchen and noticed the bowl of fresh strawberries alongside the stack of pancakes. "Someone's been working," I said as I stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "What's all this for?"

She placed the spatula down on the trivet and turned to face me, her soft lips grazing over mine. "Well, my boyfriend has been doing such a great job taking care of me that, well - I felt I needed to return the favor. But -" she smiled as she pushed me away, " - if he doesn't move or put on a shirt, he's going to get burned. Bacon grease likes to pop, you know."

I held my hands up in mock defeat. "I guess you're right." I took a seat on the opposite side of the island and watched as she expertly finished cooking our breakfast. "Can I at least set the table?"

"Nope," she said. "Already done."

I turned to look out into the breakfast nook that was adjacent to the kitchen. "I guess you did, but - there's only one plate - should I get another?"

She laughed her sweet laugh as she reached into the fridge and retrieved a pitcher of orange juice. "Well, I guess you can, but - I had kind of thought that maybe - well, you'll see."

Emma took my hand and led me out to the table, pushing me gently down into the wicker chair. "Be right back," she said, leaving me to watch her. She loaded a tray with all of the food for our meal and as she entered the room, she motioned for me to scoot back from the table. "What do you like on your pancakes?" she said, and as I told her, she placed my preferred toppings on them. "OK, now here's my idea, and please - let me know if it makes you uncomfortable in any way. I've just always, well - I've imagined this before."

Taking a seat in my lap, and holding my plate in her hand, she cut a small bite of pancake with the fork. "OK, open up." I did as I was told and was rewarded with a delicious bite of food.

"Emma, this isn't…"

She silenced me with another bite of strawberry and crème covered pancake, and waited for me to chew it before she leaned in to give me a kiss, her tongue gently darting out to swipe over my lip. "Crème," she said, winking at me.

I took the plate from her and offered her a bite. I could see the trepidation in her eyes. This was something new - sharing the same meal; the same fork. She closed her eyes momentarily, then leaned her head forward to take the bite from me. As her lips closed over the utensil and pulled away, a fantasy that had played over in my mind jumped to the forefront of my thoughts. Sitting the plate back on the table, I pulled her in closer to my chest, and kissed her fervently. Her lips tasted of strawberries - not that they weren't sweet enough before, but knowing that we were in love - that the feeling was shared? Well, it made the kiss all the more delicious. I felt her arms wrap around me, her hands once again playing at the nape of my neck. Her lips left mine, and I started to speak, that was until I felt her mouth on my neck. She lightly grazed her lips over my Adam's apple, her hair tickling my chest as she nipped at the skin below my ear.

"God, Emma…that's just…"

I felt her chuckle on my neck as she darted her tongue out gently to trace the vein that was now protruding from my neck. "I was right."

She pushed back against my chest, her right hand absentmindedly tracing through the small tuft of hair there.

"And just WHAT were you right about?"

"You do taste good."

Knowing that if I didn't do something soon I would be uncontrollable, I wrapped my arms around hers and pulled her back to resting on my shoulder. "It's a beautiful sunny day out. I have an idea of what we should do but I want to make sure you're alright with it first."

"What's that?" she said before stuffing a plump strawberry into her mouth.

"Well, I thought maybe, if you wanted to, we could get the jet ski out and go for a spin."

I watched as her eyes widened. "Now, before you ask - yes, we have life jackets, and yes - I have driven it before and never had an accident."

I could tell she was weighing the options in her head, and finally she spoke. "Sure - that sounds fun. I'm going to need some help with my sunscreen again, though." She winked at me and I could feel the smile spreading across my face.

We both cleaned up the table together, and after we were finished, Emma went upstairs to get a quick shower and change. I had quickly gone into my room after loading the dishwasher to change into my trunks when I heard the doorbell. Grabbing the first thing I could find, I slipped into the pair of discarded sleep pants and ran my fingers through my hair before I made my way down the stairs.

"Will, I hope I didn't wake you. I noticed the lights were on awfully late last night - I thought maybe you'd be sleeping in this morning."

Astrid stood at the door, looking like she'd been awake for hours. Her hair was in its trademark bun, and she carried a casserole dish in her hands. "I didn't notice Flynn's making a grocery delivery to you, so I thought I would bring over this Breakfast Bake for you."

It was then that I heard the gentle footsteps behind me, the dainty arches making a slight snapping sound on the tile. "Will, are you coming back upstairs soon… I _need_ you…Oh WILL, you didn't tell me we had company."

I heard her gasp and as I turned to look at her, I felt like I was going to combust. Emma stood behind me, her always perfect hair disheveled, and her lips looked plump and swollen, her lipstick smeared just a bit. Adorning her small frame was a blue button down - MY blue button down from last night. The first three buttons were undone, exposing her cleavage, and the left shoulder was hanging slightly off her arm, exposing her bare shoulder. Her slender legs peeked out from under the hem. She quickly grabbed the front of the shirt and covered herself. "I am so sorry - I was just, um - getting ready…" She winked at me and smiled as she bit her bottom lip. "Will, whenever you're finished down here, I'll be waiting for you upstairs."

I turned to look at Astrid and noticed the unmistakable look of embarrassment on her face. Handing over the dish to me, she stuttered. "Will, um…I'm going to head back home now. If the two of you need anything else, please call me. Will, you can **CALL** if you need anything else, alright."

She almost fell off the steps to the porch as she backed away from the door, and turned to quickly leave as I closed it behind her. Turning back to the staircase, I could hear Emma's laughter coming from just out of view.

I took the stairs two at a time to find her sitting in the hallway laughing uncontrollably. She was still dressed in my shirt, and as I approached her, she tried to speak through her laughter.

"Oh my God….did you….see her face? She was…flabbergasted! That was…oh my goodness…too funny! I bet she…doesn't bother….us again. Oh my!"

I stood in front of her, still not sure of what had just happened, or why she was sitting in the hallway in my shirt and nothing else.

"What _did_ just happen?" I questioned.

Emma held her hands up and motioned for me to pull her to standing. She turned around and I saw her slide her arms up to hook something around her neck before turning back to face me. I could clearly see the printed strap of - _dear Lord, was that her bra? _I swallowed hard and was mesmerized as she slowly unbuttoned the last four buttons on my shirt to expose her floral tankini.

"Well you said we were going to ride the jet-ski, and I had just put on my suit when I heard the doorbell. I hope you don't mind, but I ran into your room and saw her at the door. I thought that maybe - you know, if we gave her a reason - she'd leave us alone. I grabbed your shirt, pulled down the neck straps and voila!"

I stood before her, my mouth agape. "Dear Lord, I love the way your devious little mind works."

She giggled once again. "I love your mussed-up hair - and the look on your face was almost as good as hers."

"I love your taste in swimwear. This one is just -"

"Too much?" She began to fidget. "I should change."

"NO!" I said a little too quickly and reached out to grab her arm. "Please, don't." I saw her cheeks flush as my eyes drank her in. "This is just - um - wow. Beautiful."

"I liked it," she said, her hands flattening the top over her small waist. She turned around and I noticed her back was mostly uncovered, save for one little strap that held the back of the garment in place. I dared not look any lower. That would for sure get me into trouble.

"Let me get changed and then we'll go."

After our ride on the jet-ski's, we'd decided take in the rest of the day by the pool. I had purposely worn my sunglasses for most of the day so she wouldn't catch me staring at her. If I had thought that the one piece suit she wore yesterday had made her look divine, then this two piece was pure heaven. Every once in awhile I'd catch a glimpse of the pale skin of her stomach. I'd kept my thoughts to myself, but there were times that I wanted to throw caution to the wind and just ravage her then and there. But, this was Emma, and she was too good for that.

I had laid down on the chair beside her and pulled my baseball cap down over my eyes to help keep the sun out of them. The combination of the warm sun beating down on me coupled with the waves crashing on the shore made me sleepy. It wasn't until I felt the cold droplets hitting my stomach that I sat upright. Emma stood above me, the ice cube melting in her hand, the icy water hitting my overheated skin. "Wake up sleepyhead."

She reached out for my hand to pull me up, but I instead pulled her down on top of me, grabbing the water bottle that sat beside my chair. "You know what they say about paybacks, don't you?"

Her eyes danced as she looked at me. "They're a bitch?"

"Nope," I replied, "They're cold!"

Having successfully removed the cap from the bottle, I proceeded to pour the cold water on her back, and laughed as she began to squirm above me. To tell you the truth, I was enjoying it more than I should have.

"Not fair," she said, a mock pout coming over her face.

"And why not?" I questioned, my hands now holding her waist tight to me. "If I recall correctly, you were the one standing above me performing Chinese water torture."

"Yeah, but that was…"

Before she could complete her thought, my mouth was on her neck. I felt, rather than heard, her sigh as my tongue gently caressed her earlobe. "That was what?"

"Shut up, Will, and do that again."

I did as she asked and once again began to kiss her neck, her shoulders, her lips. It seemed as if the shy and demure Emma had vanished. In her place was a vixen, and I liked her. Emma pushed up on her hands and hovered over me. "Maybe we should take this inside?"

I gasped at her comment. _Was she sure? Was this really going to happen? _She stood up and extended her hand toward me, her slender finger motioning for me to come with her. I complied and placed my hand into hers. She walked slowly toward the house, and turned to look at me, a sparkle in her eyes. Before I knew it, she had pulled both of us into the pool. As I emerged from the water, I heard her laughing behind me.

"Now that, Will, is payback. I love you dearly, but sweetheart, you asked for it."

And with that, she darted up the steps and into the house, leaving me in the water. It was certain. This woman was going to be the death of me. I knew it.

But oh, what a helluva way to go.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

OK, go ahead and shoot me now for that terrible TEASER! You all thought it was going to be something else, didn't you? I'm a meanie.

Believe it or not, I consider this a filler chapter. I needed to get them through the day, so that we could get to what I have in store for the evening. All you faithful crew of the S.S. Wemma, your ship is soon to come in, I promise.

There's a link to Emma's tankini on my profile page for anyone who is curious.

We have a family thing tomorrow for Memorial Day, so I won't be starting on Chapter 11 until tomorrow night. Since I have to go back to work on Tuesday (stupid post planning!) I will most likely NOT get a new chapter up until sometime later this week. I know, once again a meanie - but trust me, no one wants these two to get together more than me.

Once again, thanks for reading and to those of you commenting, you make me smile. I hope I don't disappoint.


	11. Ch 11

_**Emma's Point of View**_

My heart was pounding as I raced into the house. Every nerve in my body felt as if it had been set on fire. Had I really just made out with Will Schuester on the deck chair at his parent's beach house? Better yet, had my body responded in such a way that made me want to march back out there and finish what I'd started?

My heart screamed hell yes. I paused and turned around, determined to walk back out there with the natural, adrenaline-fueled courage that I felt welling up inside of me. His body had felt so good beneath mine. The cool water he'd poured on my back had only served to heighten my desire, and I felt myself-

DEAR GOD! I had been basically dry humping him in broad daylight. Wouldn't the nosy neighbor across the street have loved to get an eyeful of that?

However, my head screamed no. It wasn't right.

OK, so maybe it would have been a little right; who was I kidding? It would have been perfect, but not there. Not outside. Not when I had been out in the filthy ocean waters - probably covered in who knows what kind of bacteria and grime. Immediately my thoughts raced back to earlier.

"_Are you sure you know how to maneuver this thing?" I mentioned, watching as he ran back down the beach after parking the ATV that he'd used to bring the cruiser to water. _

_He smiled as he climbed aboard, extending his one hand to me as he turned the key to start the ignition. _

"_Wrap your arms around my waist and scoot in as tightly to me as you can." he'd said as he revved the engine of the jet ski. I did as I was told and instantly felt the spark of electricity as our bare skin made one-on-one contact once again. I was probably imagining things, but I could have sworn that I heard him moan when I squeezed in tighter around him as he applied the accelerator. Before I knew it, we were off - the wind blowing through our hair as he expertly maneuvered the vehicle through and over the waves. _

I once again felt the euphoric sensation all throughout my body. I wanted him. I thought I was ready. I could do this.

But not now. I needed to make my preparations.

I was looking through my toiletries when I heard the chime on my cell phone alerting me to a new message. Flipping it open, I noticed the familiar name, and pressed the number two on my speed dial to return the call.

Once she answered, I immediately spoke. "Hey - it's me."

"Emma, so glad you returned my call. I was beginning to get worried about you - I haven't heard from you since we spoke on Sunday."

"I know, Dr. Phelps," I spoke into the receiver as I continued to look for everything I would need. "Will's been wonderful - keeping me busy most hours of the day - How are you?"

She hesitated before she spoke. "Well, I was getting concerned for you, actually. I've called each night to make sure you were doing alright, and - well, are you?"

I felt a small amount of pride in myself well up as I spoke. "Well, let's see - in the last 48 hours I have walked on the beach, gone swimming, shared a fork and food, ridden a jet ski, and I've been out of the ocean water for almost 3 hours now. I was just heading to get a shower when I noticed your missed call.

"I'm impressed." I could hear in her voice that she really was proud of my accomplishments so far. "Do you want to talk about anything else? How's Will?"

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I began to speak. "He's been wonderful. Better than wonderful. Perfect."

"I can tell it in your voice - I can hear the smile." Dr. Phelps paused for a moment before she spoke again. "Are things progressing there between the two of you physically like you'd hoped? Don't feel you have to answer that question if you don't want to, but - I would be remiss if I ignored our conversation from earlier in the week."

I nodded before I spoke. "Well, I did finally tell him that I loved him."

"And?"

The smile once again spread across my face. "He loves me too - so much. I've felt it more lately than ever before."

This time I could hear her smiling. "Well, Emma - remember what we've talked about. Sex is an outward action of an inward emotion. If you feel this strongly for him - and I can tell you do - it's only natural. Just don't over think it or force it. It'll happen naturally when you're ready."

I could hear the door closing downstairs. "Dr., I need to go. We have dinner reservations at seven, and I need to get cleaned up." After saying our goodbyes (and her wishing me good luck), I flipped my phone shut and grabbing my things, hurried into the bathroom to start the water.

One hour later I emerged from the bathroom, freshly bathed with smooth shaved legs and my hair pulled up into a loose ponytail. I had taken care to make sure my undergarments matched - just in case - and slipped myself into the simple but elegant yellow sundress.

I saw him sitting at the bottom of the stairs, the white shirt he wore stretching tightly across his broad shoulders. He'd rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and was slipping on his shoes when I cleared my throat.

"Hey there," he said, turning to look at me. It never failed to amaze me just how much this man could say with his eyes. I noticed a sparkle in them - he was staring at me as if I was the most beautiful angel he had ever laid eyes on, and I smiled as I descended the stairs and took the hand he offered. "You look great."

He shook his head as he lowered it, taking me in from head to toe. "I look like nothing compared to you."

He spun me around to get the full view. "Emma." Now facing him once again, he kissed me softly. "You are a goddess. Inhaling deeply, he sighed. "I guess we should get going," he said, pulling my arm into his.

The Wharf was a small restaurant in the nearby town of Southport. An old riverboat had been permanently docked, and remodeled as an upscale restaurant. Quite honestly, the idea of eating anything that had swam in the filthy ocean waters was making me nervous, but I was quite thankful to see that there was fare other than seafood on the menu. We placed our orders - this time no alcohol - and as we waited for our food to arrive, Will held both of my hands across the table. We spoke about our trip so far, and every few minutes, he'd squeeze my hand and tell me how beautiful I was, or how much he loved me. I felt like the only woman in the world as he paid no attention to anyone else there, save our server.

After completing our dinner, he paid our server and I began to head toward exit when he stopped me. "No, Emma - come with me, I have something to show you." Taking my hand into his, we walked up a small staircase and up to an open air deck. Several strands of twinkling white lights hung overhead, and I could see couples dancing slowly to the music that played.

"May I have this dance?" He stood before me now, his hand proffered in my direction.

I took his hand and he led me out to the dance floor. Memories of our one shared dance in the middle of Cressman's Bridal Boutique flooded my mind. He had expertly maneuvered me and my two left feet throughout their expansive first floor. Everyone's eyes had been on us as we danced and twirled through the establishment, and after he had left, every other bride to be had congratulated me on 'snagging a man who could dance.' I had gone home that night with a beautiful wedding dress that still hung in my closet, a pint of Chunky Monkey ice cream, and tear-stained eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he questioned. I turned my head to look at him - his eyes were more of a green color in the natural light of sunset. He bore a look of concern on his face, and at that moment, I spoke what was on my mind.

"Us." I racked my brain for what to say next, but he gently pulled me closer to him before I could speak again, holding me tightly as he danced me lightly around the floor. I had heard the Dave Matthews Band song that was playing before, but had never really paid attention to the words until he began to sing them into my ear.

_Crazy how it feels tonight, Crazy how you make it all alright love._

_ Crush me with those things you, and I'll do for you, anything too, oh -_

He moved his lips to mine and gently kissed me. Although it was gentle, it said so much as he squeezed my hand.

…_and in this moment, it feels so right._

His lips moved in toward my head once again, and as I awaited his kiss, instead I was pleasantly surprised as his breath tickled my ear, his words now whispered.

_Lovely lady, I am at your feet; Oh God, I want you so badly…_

I felt every bone in my body turn to mush as the actuality of what he had just said to me settled into my mind. _He wanted me. _I debated whether or not to look at him, but figured I'd continue to let him hold me close in our dance. In all honestly, I didn't know what to say. But I knew one thing. I felt the same way.

_Lovely lady, let me drink you please. I won't spill a drop, no I promise you._

_ Lying under this spell you've cast on me, each moment, the more I love you. _

I lay my head on his shoulder, my mind reeling from the realization. It was time. I was ready. I had never been more sure of anything in my life. "Will?" I whispered so lightly that I didn't even think he'd heard me.

"Yes, love?" He looked down at me, his eyes filled with compassion.

"Take me home?" I bit my bottom lip as I spoke the last word, and ducked my head. "I really need to be alone with you right now."

His hand gently cupped my chin and lifted my face to his. "Emma?"

I could feel the tears stinging at the backs of my eyes, and I felt one escape as I looked up at him. "Will, please?"

Taking my hand into his, he quickly led me from the dance floor and to the car. I could tell his mind was running at a million thoughts a second - mine was, too. The closer we got to the house, the more my nerves started to build in my stomach. This time, they weren't of dread, but rather of anticipation of what was to come.

We were almost back to the house when I heard him mutter under his breath.

"What is it?" I said.

He shook his head, and for once, his cheeks became rosy. "I - um, well - I need to make a stop."

Pulling in at the twenty-four hour Walgreens, I knew what he was saying. "Oh," I mouthed, staring at him as the realization of what was about to happen sunk in.

"I'll only be a minute, alright?"

As he exited the car, I felt my resolve fading. Sure, I had talked a big game, but those old neuroses started to bubble up in the back of my head. He was in there - buying well - I couldn't even bring myself to think the word - so that we could -

A light sheen of sweat began to bead up on my forehead and I started to wring my hands together.

_Don't freak out. Emma, think about him. How much you love him. How much you care about him. How much you need to feel him close to you._

My minor panic attack was interrupted as he opened the car door, the bright light of the dome light startling me. I noticed the small bag in his hands and inhaled sharply.

As he cranked the engine, he looked over at me. "Emma, dear, are you alright?"

I nodded gently, and reached over to take his hand.

"No you're not - you're trembling. Honey, what's the -?" He stopped himself before saying any more, and I knew that he knew. Instead of speaking, he quietly pulled the car into gear and started the drive back toward Pili Lani.

Once there, I hesitated before I got out of the car. I was embarrassed at myself; embarrassed that I'd had a panic attack right here in front of him. But worse than that, I was ashamed that I'd led him on to believe that, well - tonight was the night. I dared not look at him. I was sure that tomorrow we'd be packing our belongings up and he'd dump me off at my condo and never look back. To tell you the truth, I couldn't blame him.

He stood outside the door of the house and waited for me to enter before closing it behind me. I felt tears stinging behind my eyes as I walked to the armchair in the living room, and watched as he took the stairs two at a time toward his room.

Dropping my head into my hands, I began to openly sob. _What was I thinking anyway? _I didn't deserve a man like Will Schuester. He was bright, intelligent, talented and outgoing. I was shy, introverted, and had more baggage than any one person could handle. I didn't deserve him.

Pulling myself together, I held onto the hand rail as I started up toward my room. I couldn't believe my behavior, and as the tears continued to flow, I turned the corner to…

"Umph!"

I looked up to see that I had run straight into Will. Through blurry eyes I took him in. He'd changed into a grey v-neck t-shirt and navy running shorts. Chancing a glance down, I noticed his running shoes.

"Can't wait to get away, huh?"

He didn't speak a word, but rather stepped around me and down the stairs. As I heard the back door shut, I continued into my room and changed quickly into my pajamas, then crawled into bed and began to cry again.

I opened my eyes to the faint knock on my door. Glancing at the clock, I could see that it was almost two in the morning. My head hurt; my eyes hurt - I could feel them swollen as I battled to open them completely.

"Emma, please?"

I stood and walked toward my door, half expecting to see him fully dressed with his bags in hand. Instead, I opened the door to see him, his eyes heavy and red-rimmed, still dressed in the t-shirt and running shorts.

"About earlier -" We said it in unison, and it helped to alleviate some of the tension in the air.

"You first," he nodded.

"I'm sorry - I never meant to lead you on - I just, well -"

"I got caught up in the moment, too, Emma."

I began to fidget, my fingers starting to twist automatically. "I never meant to hurt you, Will."

His hands stilled mine. "Hurt me? Em - I was worried I had hurt you. I know what I sang into your ear at the restaurant - and I meant every single word of it, too - but, I never wanted to make you feel pressured. I just needed to say it aloud; to let you know that when you were ready, I would be anxiously waiting for you."

He raised his hand up and wiped a tear from my cheek. "But, I don't expect anything from you BEFORE you're ready to give it to me, willingly and whole-heartedly."

I felt my mouth curve up into a small smile. "Will -"

"Yes, love," he said, his hands once again cradling mine.

"Can I sleep with you?"

He looked at me, puzzled. "I mean, it's silly for me to be in here and you in there - I don't want to be alone. Can I?"

Gently he pulled me out of the door and down the hall to his room. Eggshell colored walls were a stark contrast to the dark wood of the bedroom suite. A blue, white, and gold comforter covered the magnificent

queen sized mahogany sleigh bed. I noticed his clothes from earlier haphazardly thrown over the brown wicker sitting chair.

He reached into his drawer, pulling out a clean set of pajamas. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You can go ahead and lie down if you want. He pulled back the covers on the bed. "I won't be long, I promise."

As I heard the door click closed and the water turn on in the shower, I climbed in between the sheets, immediately surrounded by his smell. It was comforting as I cuddled deep into the covers, inhaling deeply as I hugged his pillow close to me. I had to be the most insane person on the planet. This gorgeously stunning man wanted me - ME - and I couldn't get over my hang ups enough to enjoy him.

Hearing the water shut off, I sat up and propped myself on a pillow. The door opened and the light from the bathroom spilled out into the darkened bedroom. I could see his shadow on the floor, the gentle movement of his teeth brushing mimicked on the floor below. He completed his task, and flipping off the light, he made his way toward the bed.

As he climbed in beside me, I instantly felt his warmth as he pulled me into his chest. "This is nice," he breathed into my hair. "I could definitely get used to this."

"Me too," I said, rolling over to face him now. His bare skin was still warm from his shower, and as I cuddled into his side, he pulled my hand into his, resting them both over his heart. His other hand played absently in my hair.

"I love you, Will."

He kissed my forehead gently. "I love you, too Emma. Now sleep, angel."

As I listened to our breathing, I began to feel my lids getting heavy, finally giving in as the sound of his heart beneath my ear lulled me to sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Know what? I hated the way I left the last chapter, so I felt it necessary to sit up and write this one, too, along with a little something more.

And with this chapter, we've reached the pinnacle of the story. Ladies (and gentlemen?), the moment we've all been waiting for. They're ready - for real this time, and I swear, there _**will**_ be a MAJOR PAYOFF for those of you who have patiently stuck around with me for the last eleven angst filled chapters.

I guess you could consider this one of _**my**_ little quirks, but I NEVER ever write a major love scene on an odd numbered chapter. **Call me Emma - it's my OCD**. (I also hate any and everything that has to do with the number 13, but that's another story for another time.)

The song I mentioned in this chapter is one of my all time favorites - I'm not sure how he does it, but Dave Matthews somehow knows EVERYTHING a woman wants to hear. He wrote the song "Crush" for his then girlfriend/now wife Ashley. He says he was inspired to write it after watching her sleep. GAH! Much love for this song. I've included a link to this song in my profile. If you're so inclined, listen to the song while you're reading this chapter. There are also links for Will's bedroom and Emma's sundress.

It's back to work tomorrow, so the updates will be fewer and far between - but rest assured, I WILL get Chapter 12 out as soon as humanly possible. Who knows? I **might **already have half of it written.

Until next time people, big hugs for all of you who have taken the time to read and review. I really do appreciate every one of you.


	12. Ch 12

_**Will's Point of View**_

The gentle sound of thunder awoke me from my slumber. I rolled over to check the time, and instead locked my gaze on the beautiful brown eyes that looked back into mine.

"Good morning," she said, her hand tracing gently along my cheek and jaw and down my neck before coming to rest on my chest. "Sleep well?"

"Indeed. It's a good feeling to fall asleep with you in my arms," I said, pulling her to me for a kiss. "You?"

"Like a baby," she said. "It's nice to be held in your arms."

I nestled my head into her hair. "Sounds like a rainy day. Maybe we could go into Southport and see a…"

It was then that I felt her delicate foot moving up my calf. "Maybe we should just stay in. We've been going here and there for the last two days." By this time, her foot had reached my knee, and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the delicate touch. She didn't stop until her leg lay resting over my hip. "Don't you think we should just take a day for ourselves?" I noticed her shift and a shy smile grace her lips before she bit the bottom one.

As I opened my eyes to look at her, I noticed the sparkle contained in them. "What?"

Emma trailed her hand from my chest down my stomach, coming only to rest at the hem of my pants near my navel. "We should definitely stay in."

I inhaled sharply as she pressed her tiny frame to mine. "Besides, that," she said as her hand roamed further down over my crotch, her hand pressing gently on my erection, "…seems quite impressive."

I immediately tried to pull away, but she stopped me by throwing her leg fully over my waist to straddle me, my full length now pressing against her core as she sat nestled atop me.

"Emma, what are you…"

Her finger pressed to my lips. "Will, I love you, but you're talking too much. Now just sit back and relax." With those words she moved her hands to mine, guiding them to the hem of her tank top. "I want you to touch me."

I felt my heart start to race as I slowly I slid my hands beneath her shirt and made contact with the soft skin of her stomach. As I moved them in slow circles around her waist, I could feel the goose pimples forming in their wake. I looked up to notice her eyes had closed and her breathing had become shallow. She leaned back slightly onto her legs, and the small amount of friction between us only caused my desire to burn hotter. She noticed it too as her eyes darted open and she stared down at me.

She took my hands into hers and placed them down at my sides. "Em, don't feel like you…"

I watched as her hands grabbed for the hem of her shirt and pulled upward, exposing a delicate pink lace bra. I could see her tiny pink nipples straining against the fabric, and it took all the willpower I had not to reach up and touch them. She leaned down to press her body into mine, her lips gently kissing my neck. Moving up to my ear, she nibbled lightly, then whispered. "I want this. No stopping, no turning back. Will, I want you."

For as long as I lived, I knew I would remember those four words. Quickly I rolled her to her side, my lips pressed against hers. Gone were the chaste kisses we'd shared - I could taste the hunger in her mouth as she pressed her tongue into mine. I reached over and once again hitched her leg up over my hip, my lower body involuntarily pushing against her, and the moan that escaped her lips pushed me into overdrive.

Suddenly I was on top of her, my mouth exploring her neck, her shoulders. She lay beneath me, her body writhing beneath mine gently as I searched diligently for the spot - any spot - to solicit that sound from her again.

"Emma, you're exquisite," I said, my mouth grazing over the supple skin of her neck. "So beautiful." I heard her moan softly as I nuzzled my mouth into the divide between her neck and shoulder.

"Feels…so…good." Her voice was deeper, more raspy, and I wanted nothing more than to take her then and there. She took my head into her hands and smiled at me. "Will, I…" She lowered her eyes slightly as not to look at me as she spoke. "I'm sorry in advance if I'm not what you expect…I…"

"Em, you're everything I want - everything I need. You're perfect. Why would you think any different?"

I could hear the nervousness in her voice. "I have no idea what I'm doing, and I…"

"Shhhh," I breathed. "Emma, you have no idea how long I've dreamed of making love to you. I love you - every single part of you, from your pink toes to your red hair - and everything in between. There's no way this is going to be anything short of amazing."

"Yeah, but I don't know what you want -or if I'm even doing it right."

I took her hand and placed it over my chest. "Feel that? It beats that way for you." Her hand still in mine, I began to lower it until it rested on the waistband of my pants. "And what lies below? That's all you."

Studying her face, I saw the look of shock and felt her hand begin to fidget. "I'm sorry - I shouldn't have…"

Her hand pulled away from mine, but instead of moving away, it slowly moved downward, pulling at the drawstring of my pants. Having successfully released it, she slid her small hand inside. I felt the tiny brush of her fingernails slowly glide down my length, and I shivered. She was finally touching me, and it was incredible, even through the fabric. I could only imagine how it would feel when there were no barriers.

"I want to do this."

_**Emma's Point of View**_

I wasn't nervous. Anxious was more like it. I had never felt the feelings I was feeling right now - love, compassion - but at the forefront was this uncontrollable burning deep in my lower body. I felt as if every inch of my skin was electrified, and the need to throw all inhibitions to the wind and, as Dr. Phelps had said, was coming naturally. And everything so far had been perfect.

"You're sure?" His voice was caring; kind.

"Yes," I whispered, "more than anything."

His strong arms wrapped around me as he lowered me to the bed, his hand resting against my head as he gently placed me against the pillows. "If you feel uncomfortable…"

I kissed him softly. "I trust you completely, Please don't stop."

His face softened momentarily, then his jaw tightened. Long, skilled fingers began to gently trace down my shoulders as he sat back on his knees above me, his eyes never leaving mine. I could see them asking for permission, and I nodded as his hands grazed down my chest. His thumb gently traced over my breast and the sensation of his expert fingers made me jump. His eyes lit up and he winked at me before lowering his mouth to do the same thing. I couldn't help but writhe below him as his tongue darted out to tease the skin there. His hands now snaked around my back, and pausing momentarily, he once again looked to me for approval. I nodded and instantly felt the straps on my shoulders go slack. Trailing his mouth up to the middle of my chest, his hands gently massaged the skin beneath my arms as I felt him tug away the lacy fabric, leaving my breasts exposed to him for the first time.

Breathing in deeply, he cupped them in his hands. "Perfect," he sighed as he pulled me up, pressing our bare skin together for the first time. I felt the instant flood of warmth envelop my entire body, and my hands slid slowly down his back, pulling ardently downward on the waistband of his pants.

"Impatient much?" he whispered over my skin, his kisses and nibbles igniting tiny fires over every inch of skin he touched.

"Well, there's just this god of a man lying next to me and I…well…"

He took my hand. "Emma, say it, please…"

"Well," I said before I lost the nerve. "I really want all of him - naked touching all…of me…naked."

We made quick work of the rest of our clothing, and soon my wish had been fulfilled. I lay back and watched as the man I loved maneuvered above me. His muscles rippled as he hovered over me, his mouth doing things to my body I had never imagined. And the rest of his body? Those statues I saw as a child were nothing compared to the perfect male specimen that was pressed against me.

I wanted, no - _needed_ to feel him closer. Pulling on his arms, I rolled into him-

"Oh!" he cried out as his back hit the hardwood floor below us and I landed on his chest.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "That was - um…" His voice was deeper, more seductive. "I'm sorry about that - I'm not sure what…"

I leaned over him and captured his mouth with mine. "It doesn't matter."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and began to move his hardened length against me as I trailed kisses down his neck. "What now?"

I pushed up on his chest slowly before licking from his Adam's apple up to his mouth, my tongue tracing over his lips before I spoke. "We're going to finish what we started."

The look of hunger that overcame him would have scared me had I not been equally as ready for what was in store. He pushed us up from the floor and placed me back onto the bed.

"You trust me?"

"Completely," I purred as he started at my feet, his hands rubbing slowly up my calves. He began to tease my inner thighs, and before I knew it, I was breathing heavy in anticipation of his touch at my center. His fingers gently teased at the juncture between my leg and torso, and I instinctively grabbed the sheet in my hand as his finger slid gently over my sensitive nub.

"Fuck," I whispered, not realizing I had said it out loud.

"What was that?" His finger continued to massage me, and I could feel my muscles tensing. I chanced to glance down at him between my legs, and noticed the smile on his face. "Did my Emma just curse?"

"It wasn't really a curse…more of a wish; a desire."

"You want me to _fuck _you, Emma?"

I understood his reaction now, as that word coming from his lust-filled voice did me in.

I nodded at him as he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled a condom from the package, laying it on the top. "Emma, I could never just fuck you - you're too good for that."

I moaned loudly as I felt his finger enter me gently, his thumb now working slow circles over my outer folds. "Like that?" I couldn't think, much less form an audible syllable, so I nodded, biting my lip as the inferno once again began to build deep in my body.

"You are so perfect," he said, leaning over to grab the small foil packet as he took my breast into his mouth. "So sweet and delicious."

"Can I help?" I asked, my voice cracking as I nodded to the now opened package. His eyes grew wide as he took my hand into his, and placing the thin sheath at his tip, I slowly rolled the condom down his length, marveling at just how perfect he was.

He positioned himself between my knees, parting my legs as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Emma, thank you - for everything. For being my best friend. For being my rock when things were wrong. For listening to all of my inane problems. For loving me unconditionally. But most of all, thank you for giving me your greatest gift.' I could feel his tip at my opening, and I moved closer. I needed to feel him inside of me.

"I'll go as slowly as possible."

Taking my hands into his, he moved gently into me. The warmth spread up from between my legs and over my skin as I felt his length filling me slowly before he was met with resistance. "I'm sorry," he breathed as he pushed further and I felt the tinge of pain shoot through my lower body. Coming to rest over me, he kissed my eyelids, the bridge of my nose, my cheeks as my eyes glassed over. "Emma, love it won't last too long. Just let me know when you're ready."

_**Will's Point of View**_

My heart ached as I looked at the woman I loved crying, but I couldn't lie. She felt like heaven.

I felt heartless. Cruel. I could have waited. I could have done more than I had to help acclimate her. But when she'd said she wanted me; when she'd run her tiny hand fully down my length - I couldn't help it. I needed to be in her. I needed to make her mine.

Emma began to stroke my back as her lips took my nipple into her mouth, her small nibbles sending jolts of electricity through my body. "Will, I'm ready."

Leaning down to kiss her one more time, I breathed into her ear. "I have an idea. Why don't you move below me, find what makes you comfortable."

Her face looked puzzled, but she began to move her lower body gently, finding a slow rhythm. I could see her chest heaving, the small droplets of sweat formed there sticking to her skin. She bit her bottom lip.

"Feels good," I moaned, slowly beginning to thrust in time with her.

"Great," she sighed, her motions quickening and becoming more insistent.

She pulled me down, her lips attacking mine before she whispered. "I love you - love you - feels so right."

I kissed her forehead as I began to decrease the intensity of my thrusts, knowing that if we kept up this pace, I wouldn't last much longer. Her hands scratched down my back, her nails digging into my shoulder blades, and I felt all resolve fail as she began to thrust her hips up to meet mine. "God, Will - Oh fuck…"

"Emma, I…"

The wave of ecstasy that came over me was intense, and I called her name as I came inside of her. Opening my eyes, I looked down at her, seeing her radiant face. She was glowing. I lay my head down to rest on her shoulder.

"That was…I, you - I'm speechless."

She exhaled deeply, pulling my mouth to hers for a gentle kiss. "Will - I know you said not to, but - thank you. That was the most beautiful - God…I am forever changed, and its all because of you."

I dropped my forehead to rest on her chest, my tongue gently lapping at her breast, the sweet salty taste of her skin on my lips. "But…I…that's not usual…"

I didn't just want to come out and say it, but she looked at me knowingly.

"Oh, that? I'm not worried. I'm sure you'll do better next time."

"What?" I took one of the extra pillows and hit her gently on the head. "What makes you think there will be NEXT time, especially with that attitude?"

I heard the teasing in her voice as she curled into my chest. "You love me, William Alexander Schuester, and well - I love you back. There will be a next time. I am sure of it."

Twisting a lock of her hair in my hands, I nodded. "Once again, you're right."

"Besides," she whispered as she kissed my neck. "That was too much fun not to do again."

I pulled her into me, and as we lay there in the peace of the morning, all was right with the world.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

OK, there you have it. I hope it wasn't hokey or stupid. As some of you will notice, I have retooled this story a little to add a little more spice.

Once again, I feel I need to thank all of you for your encouragement and sweet comments, not only on this story, but also regarding me personally. I have made several new friends thanks to Life in Focus, and to all of you, I just want to say that you make writing this story a joy.

Now, I need to go sit in a bucket of ice cubes before Glee comes on. Not sure I can handle this chapter followed up by Will Schuester shaking his tight little booty while singing "Tell Me Something Good", even if it is for Sue Sylvester. I'm just going to imagine it's me and drive on with it.

Chapter (number I hate here) will be in the works soon. After this chapter, let me just say that it won't be anywhere near as eventful. Love to you all!


	13. Ch 13

_**Emma's Point of View**_

The second time had been easier.

The third was even better.

But the fourth? I was irrevocably changed forever, especially when Will had …

"Emma? Earth to Emma?"

His mouth met mine hungrily as he snapped me from my reverie. "Are you hungry?"

Come to think of it, we hadn't had breakfast, or even lunch for that matter - I'd only left his bed twice since we had awoke this morning, and both of those times were just to freshen up in the bathroom. I'd been shocked when he'd pulled me from his bed after our initial encounter and suggested that I could use his shower. I was thankful that he'd not made a big deal of it, but was even more appreciative that he'd suggested we conserve water and share. That shower, in fact, is what had led to the second and third times.

I stood and slipped into his discarded black t-shirt that lay on the dresser. "Sure." I climbed back onto the bed and into his waiting arms. "What did you have in mind?"

His lips nibbled lightly on my ear. "Well, I thought that maybe…" His voice trailed off as his hand gently skirted around the hem of the garment. "Did I ever tell you how damn sexy you look wearing my clothes?"

I blushed at his comment as I pulled the side of the oversized shirt back up over my shoulder. "Nope, you didn't. But…hey, weren't we discussing food? "

His lips landed in a open mouthed kiss over the pulse point in my neck. "We were, but…" His hands began to slowly massage down my arms, not stopping until they reached the hem of the shirt. "…I might be able to hold out a little longer - maybe have my dessert first."

His stomach gurgled at that moment. "Or maybe not."

Kissing him softly, I leaned over him to grab the small tourist guide he'd been looking at. "Italian? You know, carbs are good for you when you're going to be really physically active - gives you lots of stamina."

"Sounds good to me." He reached for his cell phone on the nightstand and quickly dialed the restaurant to place our order. He disconnected from the call, but turned his phone around, leaning in close to me as his free arm snaked around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I said as he held his phone out in front of us.

"Just taking a picture of the happiest man in the world, alongside his smart, witty, and drop dead sexy girlfriend."

I heard the faint click alerting me to the fact that he'd taken the picture. He turned it so that I could see and sure enough, I could read the happiness and contentment in both our faces. It looked foreign, but then again so right, to see me so comfortably curled up in his arms.

"They said that they were backed up on deliveries, but said that I could pick it up in twenty minutes."

"Aw," I said, missing his warmth as he stood up and started to pull on his clothes. "You have to leave me?"

He chuckled. "This from the woman who up until sixteen hours ago was dreading this? I've created a monster, haven't I?"

I got up on my knees as he stood in front of me to pull up his jeans. "Maybe," I whispered. "But I'm glad you're the one who turned me."

Will shook his head. "God, Emma…you still don't realize it do you?" His hand lifted to cup my cheek, his thumb rubbing gently. "What I've done for you today is NOTHING compared to what you've given to me. You trusted me completely with something you'd cherished - that's big right there. And by sharing it with me - by giving yourself to me wholly - well, that's far more than I could ever have dreamed of." Kissing me sweetly, he sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"Don't forget my heart," I nudged him. He smiled as he lifted his shirt to expose the heart shaped mark I had left on his chest earlier in the day.

"Yes, you did give me the heart."

"I was just marking my territory." I chimed in. "Claiming Schuesterland for the queendom of Emma for all eternity."

A sigh escaped from his lips. "I like the sound of that - yours forever."

"I'm game if you are."

He kissed me once more before grabbing his wallet and keys, promising to be back soon. "You'd better," I said, allowing the shirt to once again slip off of my shoulder, exposing the curve of my breast. "I'll be waiting."

As the front door closed behind him, I rushed into the bedroom I had been sleeping in and gathered up a few of my things. I hadn't packed for a leisure trip, that was for sure. The light purple nightgown I had purchased for the trip that we had originally planned still sat in my drawer, the sales tags still attached. I didn't have much lingerie to speak of, and the few bras and panties that I had with me weren't exactly jaw-droppers. After all he had done for me today - and wow, what an enjoyable lot it had been, I wanted to do something to make him feel good. I had read in a few books that…

It was then that I knew exactly what I wanted to do - but it would have to wait until later tonight. My stomach was starting to growl as well, and to be quite honest, I was exhausted. A good exhausted, but exhausted just the same.

Taking my makeup and toiletry bag from my bathroom, I grabbed the few pieces of clothing I would need from my bag and rushed back into Will's room, stowing them away for later tonight. Brushing through my unkempt hair, I pulled it into a loose knot on the top of my head, allowing only a few loose tendrils to fall to the sides. I pulled on a pair of Capri pants and a short sleeved blue blouse, and headed downstairs as I heard the car door slam.

Opening the door, I smiled brightly as…

"You're not Will."

The younger, blonde haired boy stood before me. "Um…I am sorry. My Mom told me that Will was here this week - I must have…"

"Emma?"

I turned to see Will now standing in the drive, the two brown bags in his hands. "Chad, is that you?"

I watched as Will placed the bags down on the porch and hugged the younger man. "Look at how you've grown!" he winked at me over the young man's shoulder. "How was graduation?"

He retrieved the bags from the porch and nodded inside. "I see you've met my Emma."

"No," he said nervously. "I was just coming over to wait when she opened up the door - Mom said I shouldn't disturb you unless I saw you out and about." As he said that, it dawned on me who he was.

"Chad, I'm Emma Pillsbury," I said, extending my hand to him. I heard Will gasp lightly before he smiled, nodding that he was proud of me.

"It's a pleasure, ma'am," he said, his grip loosening on mine. "I can see you have dinner so I won't keep you. Will, I just wanted to let you know that I got the UNC music performance scholarship you helped me out with."

The same proud look appeared on his face with Chad as he got when he looked at the kids from Glee. He sat the bags down on the table before shaking Chad's hand. "I knew you could do it," he said. "Congratulations."

"Well, I'll be going now." Chad glanced over at me and then back to Will. "El hombre, ella es hermosa. Sabes cómo elegir recogerlos."

He laughed. "Gracias, Chad. Ella me hace tan feliz."

"That's good to know. I hated seeing you when you were…Never mind. Emma, it was a pleasure." He smiled as he turned to leave.

I started to pull the to-go trays out of the bag as Will walked him to the door. I heard them exchange their goodbyes and as the door closed, my curiosity got the best of me. "What did he say back there? The only thing I got out of the whole conversation was 'thanks' and 'happy'."

"He said you were totally hot and he could see why his Mom didn't want him to disturb us."

My face went pale as Will looked me in the eyes before he burst out in laughter. "I'm kidding, Emma- but he did say you were beautiful."

"And what did you say in return?" I placed a bite of the lasagna into my mouth as I waited for his response.

"I told him that you made me happy." He reached for my hand and we continued our meal in relative silence.

Will stood from the table first and disposed of our plates. "How about…?"

He paused and then recanted. "Nevermind."

"What, Will?" I was curious as to what he had thought of.

"I was thinking about firing up the Jacuzzi, but -"

I spoke with confidence. "Sounds great. After, well -" I felt the flush rising up into my cheeks. "…the events of earlier today - the water might feel good."

"Alright then," he said, grabbing a box of matches from the drawer. "Let me get the citronella torches lit and turn the water on - it should be ready in about twenty minutes. Why don't you go on upstairs and get ready."

I did as he said, and a half hour later, I met him downstairs. His olive trunks once again rested on his well defined hip bones, and now that I knew exactly what was under those shorts, I wanted nothing more than to experience it again.

_**Author's Note:**_

OK, this chapter was short, and mostly filler, but it gets us to the next point in the story. I really do appreciate all of the nice comments that you're leaving for me. As I have said before, I am mainly writing this story because of the need I have to see these two together and HAPPY. All of your comments and the knowing that some of you are enjoying it is just a big ol' bonus.

You'll be happy to know that Chapter 14 is in the works. Since you've all been especially sweet, here's a little teaser for you:

_I placed my hand on her breast, and felt her jump slightly. Her eyes bore into mine and I could see the intensity she felt as I was touching her. Before I knew it, she was sitting in my lap, her chest pressed into mine. "Can you help me?"she breathed into my ear, taking my hands and moving them up to the clasp of her top. _

_I gulped as she ground herself against my crotch. "Yes ma'am." Carefully I unhooked the clasp at her neck, allowing the dampened fabric to fall, exposing her breasts once again to me. I watched her nipples react to the chilly air, and I grunted. "Oh Emma…"_

_She grinned mischievously as she sensed her power over me. Moving her legs to either side of mine, she leaned forward and captured my bottom lip in her mouth, sucking on it gently as my hands reached around the back to unhook the small string that held the offending barrier between the two of us. As I flung it onto the deck, she ran her hands up my back and into my hair. "You grunted," she purred into my ear. "Does this turn you on, Mr. Schuester?"_

_As I moved my lips over her right nipple, I spoke. "You have no idea."_

OK ladies - that's all you get for now. Thanks again for your support! Love to all of you!


	14. Ch 14

_**Will's Point of View**_

There was a cool breeze blowing in off of the ocean, which made the warm water of the Jacuzzi all the more enjoyable. I held Emma's hand as she climbed in first, situating herself in the corner that faced out to overlook the swimming pool and ocean. I climbed in beside her and scooted in closely, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as I pulled her to me.

"This feels nice," she cooed. "And the water does, too."

I closed my eyes and thanked the Lord above for the wonderful woman sitting beside me. She was perfect - or at least she was to me. And her perfection was in her imperfections. She was battling every day to overcome her phobias and fears - many of which she'd conquered while we were here. I loved her strength and courage.

She lay her head over on my shoulder, and I could feel the contentment spread over me like a blanket. She'd already fulfilled one of my fantasies by just allowing me to be with her today. I knew she was still uncomfortable with telling me what she wanted - I didn't expect her to be able to shed all her inhibitions at once. However, I knew there were things _I_ wanted to do for her that would certainly realize some of my desires for our physical relationship. I was already under her spell; I had been since before my divorce had even been discussed.

"I love you, Will." Her lips kissed the skin on my shoulder. "Wholly and completely."

"I love you, too." I whispered it into her ear before kissing the tender skin beneath her lobe. "So much."

As my kisses trailed down her neck, I could hear the sharp intake of breath, cueing me into the fact that she was enjoying herself. "…and I want to pleasure you - Emma, will you let me?

She gasped audibly, and I felt, rather than heard, her moan as my lips traced over her throat. "Uh…um…uh-huh."

Maneuvering her in the water, I placed my hand on her breast and felt her jump slightly as my thumb grazed over the already sensitive peak. Her eyes bore into mine and I could see and feel the intensity she felt as I touched her. Before I knew it, she was sitting in my lap with her chest pressed into mine. "Help me?" She breathed the question into my ear as her hands guided mine to the clasp at the back of her neck.

My breath hitched as she ground herself against my growing erection. "Yes ma'am." Carefully I unfastened the small hook at her neck and allowed the dampened fabric to fall, exposing her perfect breasts to me once again, her nipples now standing taut as they met with the chilly night air. "Que dios me ayude," I growled.

She grinned mischievously as she sensed her power over me. Moving her legs to either side of mine, she leaned forward and captured my bottom lip in her mouth, sucking gently as my hands reached around to loosen the small strap that held the offending barrier between the two of us. As I flung it onto the deck, she ran her hands up my back and into my hair. "I have no idea what you said, but you _growled it_," she purred into my ear. "Does that mean I'm turning you on, Mr. Schuester?"

Looking deep into her eyes, I didn't see the sweet, demure Emma I had known only one week ago. In her place was a confident, sexy, and powerful woman in control of herself and her body. As I moved my lips over her right nipple, I spoke. "You have no idea."

She stopped breathing as my mouth continued its assault on her right breast while my hand tugged gently on the nipple of her left. Her hands roamed over my entire body - hair, neck, shoulders, back, chest - and I could tell that she was enjoying what I was doing for her. And God, I wanted to do more for her, especially when she thrust her hips into my torso. Taking that as a cue, my hand slipped down underneath the water and gently began to massage her gently through her swimsuit.

"More, Will…please. I need more."

Staring straight into her eyes, I slid my hand underneath the fabric and my finger made direct contact with her now slick folds. Lifting her out of the water, I sat her carefully on the side of the Jacuzzi and pulled the fabric from her body, exposing her beautiful naked form to me once again. "Eres una diosa," I breathed, my lips tracing over the skin below her navel. "Y quiero…"

I slid my index finger into her warm center as my thumb gently massaged her nub, and she moaned as I began to rub her most sensitive spot with more voracity. Her hips began to buck involuntarily as I continued at working to get her off.

"Oh…my…um, so good."

Her words were short; panted, and I could tell that she was close to climax. I dared to slip another finger inside her. She felt so good and so tight, and I throbbed to be in her. But not right now. This was for her and her alone.

"Emma?" I questioned, my hands slowing their motions. "Do we need to take this…"

She looked at me with heavy, lust filled eyes. "Will, please don't…don't stop now…I…"

The look in her eyes was all I needed to continue further. "Emma, I'm going to make you come."

With that, I kissed the skin below her navel and continued my way down until my mouth was situated right above her sex. "So sweet," I said, gently flicking my tongue out to caress her overly sensitive nub. Her legs stiffened at the new sensation, and I laughed devilishly at the thought of what I was doing to her. Once again my tongue darted out, this time gently caressing up her core and back down again. Her hands were now in my hair, holding me tight to the spot. I curled my fingers inside of her, and her hips bucked against my mouth as I moved my tongue and lips against her, alerting me to the fact that I had found what I was looking for. She grabbed my hair tightly in her hands as she teetered on the edge, and she called out my name over and over until her body finally gave in. Her orgasm came hard against my fingers; my mouth. I continued my movements gently bringing her down from the edge until she slumped against my body in exhaustion.

I could hear the muffled sounds of - _was she crying_? Instantly I pulled her to closer to me, my hands in her hair, my lips kissing the top of her head. "Oh, Emma, I am so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…"

She pulled away from me, her eyes glassy, but her lips bore a smile. "You…you think you _hurt_ me?" She laughed as a single tear fell from her eye. "That's the last thing you did. That was…I can't even describe what that was, but…" She pulled my face to hers. "…Amazing. Spectacular."

She shivered, and I pulled her into my chest, settling us back down into the warmth of the water. We sat silently for quite sometime, and I thought she had fallen asleep until I heard her sweet voice. "Take me to bed? "

I nodded, standing up out of the water first to grab a towel, wrapping it around her naked body before I wrapped one around myself, and together we went into the house and up to my room. In the pale glow from the full moon outside, we made love once again, this time tender and gentle. The ease in which we now moved together was perfect - our bodies were in sync with one another, and I was pleased that once again I brought her to orgasm before succumbing to it myself.

As we lay in silence, her head resting on my chest, she spoke. "Will, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

She propped herself up on her elbow and turned my face to hers. "This is really not the time or place to do this, but my curiosity has gotten the best of me."

I was amused as to what she might be asking about. "Yes?" I questioned as I moved a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"I know it's silly of me to ask, but - it's been gnawing at me for days. What exactly did you promise Kelsey?"

Of all the possibilities of what she could have asked, I had not expected that exact question. It seemed like ages ago since we'd been in Kentucky at her Mother's home. The little blonde haired girl had captured my heart, and I smiled as I though of our shared secret.

"Please," she purred, her hands beginning to work over my chest and torso, with every movement going just a little lower. "It's killing me not knowing."

Biting my lip, I debated on whether or not to tell her. To be quite honest, I was scared of her reaction, worried that it might scare her for thinking I was taking things way too fast. But one look into her eyes, and I wanted to let her know how I felt.

"Well, as you know, Kelsey wanted to marry me."

She laughed. "Yes, I know. She's madly in love with you, but I'm sorry to tell her - you're taken."

It was with that sentence that I remembered her comment earlier in the day about staking her claim forever. "Well, she wanted you to be the flower girl in the wedding."

Emma sighed. "That sweet girl. But, why was that such a big secret?"

Closing my eyes, I dared not look at her when I spoke the next sentence. "Well, that's not exactly it. I made a deal with her. I said that instead of _**you **_being the flower girl in the wedding, that _**she**_ could be the flower girl in _**our **_wedding."

Silence.

It was my worst fear coming true. I'd mentioned the subject of marriage too fast, but I had known deep in my heart that I wanted Emma Pillsbury to be my wife. Hell, I'd imagined it before my divorce was even final. When I had mentioned it to Kelsey, I had done so never thinking that it would come up in conversation again.

The maddening silence continued.

"Emma, I…"

She looked up at me, her hand cradling my face as she kissed me. "You mean you've thought about that…about us- that way?"

I nodded. "Probably more than is healthy."

She leaned in and kissed me again, then yawned as she stretched her still-naked body out beside me as silence once again overtook the room. Her breathing evened out, and I thought she had gone to sleep. But, as I rolled to spoon behind her, I heard her whisper.

"Well, just so you know - whenever you're ready - I'll say yes."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

So….were any of you expecting the answer to the question in this chapter? (I bet not, especially given that teaser I threw out there.) So, be honest - did anyone have it figured out beforehand? Will's a romantic - and gosh darn it, there aren't enough romantic men out there. The fact that he'd built like Adonis himself doesn't hurt matters either.

And for that special reader that asked - EMMA got hers! YAY! (And trust me, she'll get more - have you SEEN Will Schuester?)

I will go ahead and tell you that the next chapter will skim over a few days to the arrival of Will's parents. Will the two lovebirds be shy now that Mama and Daddy Shue are around? Stay tuned to find out.

**OH, and before I forget - HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ANZAFIRE! **If you haven't checked out her awesome works of Glee fiction, I suggest you run, not walk, on over to her profile page and take a gander: "Cosmo Girl" and "Feels Like Tonight" are personal favorites, and I am still working on reading her entire collection: .net/u/487620/anzafire **Have a most wonderful birthday, and may Will Schuester need to "tell you something good" on your birthday with a black denim-clad lap dance and a large tub of appletini carbo-gels - too bad it's Saturday and not Wednesday! LOL!**

Thanks to all of you loyal readers out there who consistently build me up with your positive comments and reviews. Writing for you is a joy, and I value all of your comments and yes - now some of your friendships.


	15. Ch 15

_**Emma's Point of View**_

I wasn't sure which had me more nervous: the fact that in less than an hour, Will's parents would be here, or that in less than an hour, Will's parents would be here and know _exactly_ how we had spent the last three days.

Will had been right - he had turned me into a monster. Just the memory of feeling his hard body pressed against mine caused me to flush. Every touch from his hand - his lips - instantly turned me into one of the horny teenagers that I dealt with on a daily basis at work. As I thought back on my life before Will, I felt foolish. I had been denying myself this…but no, I am positive it would not have been as amazingly mind-blowing with anyone else. He had listened to my body, and had made sure to take into account all of my needs and desires.

I found myself pacing through the house, making sure everything was spotless.

"Emma, it's OK," Will said as he came up behind me, his hands kneading into my shoulders. "The house looks fine."

I turned to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I k now, I just…well…" I could feel my hands shaking slightly. "I've never had to 'meet-the-parents' before, and…."

"They are going to love you. You have nothing to be worried about." He pulled close into his chest and held me. "You're kind of cute when you're stressing about meeting my parents."

I was confused. "What?" I pulled back to look into his eyes. "Kind of?"

His laughter echoed through the living room of the house. "OK, you're absolutely adorable when you are worried about nothing. My Mom already loves you because you aren't…" He paused before he said her name. "…and my Dad has heard enough about you that he knows you as well as I do…well, almost." A devilish smile came over his face as he leaned down and kissed my neck.

I sighed as his lips continued to cover every inch of exposed skin on my neck, his expert mouth moving up toward my earlobe - one of my sensitive spots he had discovered over the last few days. Taking it gently into his mouth, he nibbled lightly before he whispered. "I wish they weren't coming right now. I'd love…"

I could feel the delightful swirl of desire building in the pit of my stomach as his hands started to trail up and down my back. "You what?" I knew exactly what he was thinking, and at that moment I wanted them to call and say they'd be at least another two hours.

Instead, I heard the purr of an engine coming to a stop outside. "They're here," he said, his smile beaming as he kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, Emma…you're perfect."

I could still feel the flush on my face from our impromptu make out session, so I hurriedly ducked into the bathroom to freshen up while he answered the door. Looking into the mirror, I couldn't help but smile. It was all I seemed to do these days - he had made me so happy. There were still instances of utter fear - but thankfully, my boyfriend was the epitome of patience. I felt like I could do anything as long as he was by my side.

Giving myself one more reassuring look in the mirror, I straightened my skirt and opened the door. _ Here goes nothing…_

"There she is!" I caught sight of Will's father standing on the landing that led into the living room. He was a handsome man, and I could instantly see which family member was responsible for those gorgeous eyes of his. "Emma, it's so wonderful to finally meet you." He stood with his hands behind his back, and I knew that Will had probably already spoken to them about my phobias.

I extended my hand first, and was relieved when he took it. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Schuester."

"And you as well, but please - call me Alex." I looked at Will, recognizing his middle name.

"OK, um…Alex - thank you so much for inviting me. The house is beautiful."

"Emma, I don't really think I had too much of a say in the matter - Will here's been gushing about you for quite some time." I chanced a glance at him and noticed that he looked - _was that embarrassment_? "Doodle and I…" Alex Schuester turned to look toward the door. "Will, where…?"

He smiled and shook his head as he nodded toward the front door. "You know who…."

Alex shook his head. "Can't that woman do something constructive for once other than watch the entire neighborhood?" The two men shared a laugh and I knew exactly who they were talking about. I joined in the laughter for a moment, but then a panic settled over me. _Was she telling Will's mother about what she'd seen…what I had done? _

"If you'll excuse me - I need to step into the powder room."

Hurriedly I headed for the small bathroom I had been in moments earlier. I closed the lid on the toilet and sat down, placing my head between my knees. I could feel a light sheen of sweat start to form on my brow, and instantly wanted to cry. Will's Mother, who had never even met me, was going to think I was a harlot all thanks to the nosy woman across the street. And, really - I hadn't given her any other reason to think it. Every time she'd seen us we were either in the middle of a kiss or worse - I had made her think she'd interrupted us while we were…

"Emma?"

I heard his gentle knock on the door.

"I'm OK," I lied. "I'll be out in just a minute."

I knew that I couldn't stay in here forever, so I closed my eyes, repeating to myself that I was alright - that things were going to be alright - and then stood up. I flushed the toilet for appearances only, then turned to the sink and gave myself a quick once-over in the mirror. _Hello, Mrs. Schuester - I'm Emma Pillsbury, and I am so madly in love with your son - and YES, we are having lots and lots of sex - that's what people in love do, right? _

I knew I couldn't (and wouldn't) say that aloud, but thinking it made me smile. As I exited the door, I could see Will just off to the side, waiting for me. "Hey, you alright?"

I put on my brave face and smiled. "Yes."

He leaned into me and kissed my hair. "No you're not, but it's alright. But let me warn you, _she_ is here."

I stiffened as he took my hand and led me into the expansive living room. I recognized his Mother from the picture that he had of her on his desk at work. "Mrs. Schuester," I said, walking over to where she stood. I could see Astrid out of the corner of my eye watching me suspiciously. "It's a pleasure."

"Oh dear, you're so much prettier than they described." She took my hand and patted it gently. "It's so good to finally meet you face to face. Will - you didn't tell me she was a redhead - so beautiful."

I blushed at her remarks. "Thank you."

Will's father cleared his throat. "Is our reservation at six or seven, Will?"

I noticed the quick non-verbal exchange between the two men. "Actually, it's at six-thirty."

Will's father glanced down at his watch. "That's only an hour and a half from now. Astrid, so nice to see you again, but I need to get upstairs and get a shower. It's a long drive from Lima."

"I guess I should get going," Astrid said, leaning in to give Will's mother a kiss on the cheek. "You are all still going to the Heart Ball tomorrow night, aren't you?"

Rose nodded. "We'll be there."

The two ladies exchanged their goodbyes as they walked toward the door, and I was thankful that Will was standing beside me, his hand now firmly in mine. "Here it comes…in three….two…one…"

I heard the door click shut, then hurried footsteps as Rose Schuester headed back toward us. "I swear, that woman drives me nuts!"

Will laughed and released my hand only long enough to hug his mother.

"Has she given you grief, too?" I noticed his mother smiling at me over his shoulder.

"Do birds fly?" Will and his mother shared a laugh as he released her. "She was here bright and early the first morning we were here."

"Which excuse did she use?" Will's father was back downstairs now.

"Muffins." Will smiled as he looked over at me. "And the next morning, it was a breakfast casserole."

"She has some audacity - can't she tell that…?"

Alex Schuester pulled his wife into his side. "Yes, she's nosy - there's no denying that. But, she's the only one who we really know anymore that we can trust to keep an eye on the place while we're away."

The three other adults in the room all groaned their agreement. "What time is our reservation, really?"

Will shrugged his shoulders. "We don't have one." He nodded to his father. "But, I guess we do need to go into town - we can grab dinner somewhere. I didn't realize we were ALL going to the Ball tomorrow."

His father smiled at both of us as he took his wife's arm. "Well, let us get cleaned up and we'll meet you two back down here in say, an hour?"

Will nodded. Taking my arm, he led me to follow his parents up the stairs. I watched as they split off into their preferred room, which was thankfully on the other end of the hall from the room Will and I were now sharing.

Will closed the door behind us and I started for the closet, looking for an outfit for tonight.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I turned to look at him. He was already half undressed, his shirt having been discarded, exposing his toned and now tanned chest to me.

"Never EVER apologize for looking like that again."

He smiled as he began to speak. "No - Emma, I totally forgot to tell you about the Ball. It's this charity thing they do every year…Mom called me about it the day we got the news about…" His voice trailed off, and instantly my mind went back to that horrible day. Instantly my eyes filled with tears.

Will hurried over to me, his hands stroking my back as he pulled me close to him. "I'm horrible - a horrible daughter - I haven't even checked on - "

My sobs overtook my voice as I cried into his shoulder. "I shouldn't…"

Will rocked me back and forth as he guided me to a seated position at the foot of the bed. He knelt in front of me, his arms still firmly protecting me. "Emma, it's alright. I've talked to Gladys every night since we've been here…"

"You have?" My sobs continued even harder as I clung to him. "Why didn't you…?"

He released me slightly, his hazel eyes now peering straight into mine. "Emma - your Mother was so happy to see you - not obsessing over every little thing - she didn't want to take that from you. Your Aunt Millie and Uncle Ted are there with her right now…she's doing just fine."

I felt horrible. "I need to talk to her."

Will smiled as he wiped a tear from my cheek. "Here…" He handed me his cell phone. "Take all the time you need. I'm going to go get a shower."

As I flipped the phone shut, I felt better. Will was right - my Mom had sounded good. I could still sense the sadness in her voice, but she was so happy for me. She could hear it in my voice, she'd said. She made me laugh when she suggested that I 'start paying William all that money for therapy instead of Dr. Phelps'. And, in a way, she was right. He'd done so much for me in such a short amount of time. By no means was I cured, but - there was a light at the end of the tunnel that I had never felt or seen before, and it was all because of his support, his understanding, and now, his love.

"How is she?"

"Good," I said, turning to face him. The small water droplets glistened in the light as I took him in - hair wet and disheveled with only a light blue towel slung low on his waist. "She said to tell you hello and - Will, why does my Mother love you?"

He gave me a dazzling smile. "I have this effect on Pillsbury women, I guess."

I couldn't help but laugh at his statement. But he was right: my five year old niece wanted to marry him. My Mother talked about him like he was a saint.

And me? Well, I was more in love with him now than I had ever been before.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

This update is delayed, and I know that. Why? Well, for those of you who don't know, I work in education. To be specific, I work as the Records and Transcripts Administrator for our entire school system. Yes, ONE person to take care of sending out ALL high school transcripts for 4 high schools - total number of graduates this year is over 1300. Now, as you can imagine, ONE person doing this job is a bit taxing. I've worked 10 + hour days the last four days just to try and get caught up, but I still lack about 700 getting them all out. (That's next week, ugh!)

I have gotten several private messages asking me to update, and folks - I will - when I can. I very much appreciate all of your enthusiasm and support, but please understand that sometimes, my real life DOES

get in my way, and although I want nothing more than to sit and play house with Will and Emma all day, sometimes my professional or personal needs sometimes have to take priority. That has been the case this past week.

Once again, this is a filler chapter. I am never happy with them, but they are a necessary evil to get to the next section of the story.

I am off work today and all weekend, so MAYBE I will be able to get another chapter out sooner than I did this one. Just please know that - yes - I am working on it, and YES - I will get it out as soon as possible.

***RANDOM JILLY FACT*** : Before I took the job that I have now, do you know what I did? I used to work in Guidance at a local high school. I guess that's why the pamphlets we see sometimes in Emma's office tickle me so much.

Once again, thanks for reading (and for understanding, too.)

NEXT CHAPTER: The Heart Gala Ball - a regular charity event that the Schuesters always attend. This year, Will takes Emma. There will be dancing, singing, and someone will lose some clothing.


	16. Ch 16

_**Will's Point of View**_

"They've been gone quite a while."

My father took his beer from the table in front of him, taking a drink before he started to peel away at the label. "Son, you know your mother. She never had a daughter - and well, Terri was never one to want to spend time with her anyway. I'm sure she and Emma will be back soon."

To be truthful, I wasn't worried about my Mother. I knew she was enjoying spending time with Emma. And, it seemed that Emma and my mother were getting along famously. But, I did worry about Emma. This was the first time since her father's passing that we had been apart, and quite honestly, I missed her.

"Son?"

I turned to look at my father, who was staring at me with intensity. "Yeah, Dad?"

"You seem way out there - is everything alright?"

Since my Dad had started attending law school, he seemed to pay more attention - he noticed more about me than he had ever before. "Yeah, Dad - I'm just…"

He reached over and nudged my shoulder. "You're in love. I can read it all over your face. Hers, too."

I smiled as I nodded my head. "I am, Dad. More than I ever thought I could be. Emma is everything - bright, loving, caring, thoughtful…"

"All the things Terri wasn't," he said before taking the last drink of his beer. "Will - "

Our conversation was interrupted as we heard the front door opening, Emma's laughter filling the air. "…and so then he tripped over the train of the dress and…"

We both stood up to greet them, and I noticed the numerous packages and bags that weighed them down. "Here, let me help with those," I said, rushing to Emma and taking a few of the assorted bags from her hands. I reached for the dark black garment bag that hung from her arm, but she swatted my hand away.

"Nope…not this one, Will. This is a surprise."

My Mother chimed in. "Yes, William - Emma and I found the most perfect dress for tonight - but, you cannot see her at all until it's time to leave."

Emma smiled as she excused herself, heading upstairs with the bag as I turned to my Mother. "You'll do well NOT to peek, William Alexander, or I will…"

"OK, Mom. I promise." I turned to head up the stairs myself when my Mother called out to me. "Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mom?"

I noticed as she nodded to my father, who made a quick dash up the stairs and out of sight, returning only moments later with a small white box. "Here," she said, taking it from my father and placing it in my hands. "You should have this for tonight. Now, I have to set my hair and get ready."

Looking inside of the box, I immediately knew why she had given it to me, and placing the box inside my pocket, I headed up the stairs.

My Mother and Emma had kept themselves tucked away in one of the spare bedrooms for most of the afternoon while my father and I had watched the Indians game on the television downstairs before we got ready for the gala. Every once and again we would hear laughter coming from the room they had holed themselves into, and I couldn't help but wonder what in the world they were talking about. But, I was happy that Emma had shed her nerves about meeting my mother. I had known there would be no problem between the two of them.

"Doodles, we need to leave in the next twenty minutes if we're going to make it on time."

My mother came down the stairs hurriedly, her heels in her hands. "Coming, Alex…for the love of God…don't you want us to look good?"

He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. "I have no doubt you two will be the most beautiful women there, right Will?"

I tried to speak, but as I looked to the top of the stairs, all of the air rushed from my lungs. The two-toned green chiffon dress came to her knees and accentuated her curves nicely. Her hair was pulled up into a bun atop her head, with a few loose spiral-curled tendrils framing her face. The open-toed black heels showed off her ruby red toes. She was…

"Absolutely stunning." I said without thinking. I watched in awe as she made her descent down the stairs.

"Emma, you are a vision."

She blushed as I took her hand. "Thanks." I kissed it gently as I turned to my parents. "Can you give us a second?"

My mother nodded knowingly as they stepped out the front door. "Will, we should…"

I shook my head as I reached into my pocket. "These are for you. We wanted you to have them." Emma looked puzzled as I handed her the delicate white velvet box. "Go ahead, open it."

She lifted the lid and gasped as she looked back up at me. "Will, these are…" I saw the glistening in her eyes as she fingered one of the delicate diamond drop earrings. "I can't…these are too much…you shouldn't have…"

Taking the box from her, I lifted one of the earrings out and placed it into her hand. "I didn't do a thing. These were my Nana Pearson's earrings. She passed them to my Mom, and she was to pass them to her daughter. Since they don't exactly look right on me…"

Emma smiled as she took the delicate bauble from my hand, clipping it gently on her lobe. "They're on loan only…there's no way I can accept these."

I shook my head at her stubbornness and smiled. "Okay, YOU can tell my Mother all of that, but for now…" I took the other earring from the box and handed it to her. "…we need to get going.."

After looking at herself in the mirror, Emma smiled as she took my arm.

The Heart Ball Gala was an annual event for most of the year-long residents of Holden Beach, but since my family had owned land in the area for over fifty years, we were always invited. The money raised always went to a worthwhile charity - this year's was the Gulf Wildlife Rescue Fund.

As we pulled into the gates of the Winchester Golf and Country Club, I reached over to take Emma's hand. "You alright?" I asked. I had noticed that she had began to fidget slightly the closer we got to the clubhouse entrance.

"It's just…" She leaned her head over on my shoulder. "I don't know any of these people, and the one that I do know thinks I'm a slut." She laced her fingers into mine. "Plus, if I lose one of these earrings, I will…"

Leaning down, I quieted her with a soft kiss. "You look beautiful, the earrings are fine - you won't lose one, you know what you are, and as far as Astrid goes, don't pay her any mind. She's a busybody with nothing better to do than live vicariously through others."

The valet opened the doors to the car, and I stepped out first, offering my hands to both my Mother and Emma at the same time. Nodding to her, I took her arm into mine as we entered the celebration.

Thankfully, we had not been seated at the same table as Astrid and Franklin Ponce. Dinner was delightful, as my father and Alfred Dillon, one of his childhood friends, regaled us with stories from their youth. I watched Emma as she began to settle, her nerves not so pronounced now as she sat beside me. Every once in awhile I would feel her hand grazing mine, or rubbing small circles on my knee.

Eventually the band began to play, and couples made their way out to the dance floor. I was just about to  
ask Emma if she wanted to dance when my father spoke. "Emma, may I have the honor?"

She smiled as she took his offered hand, and I watched as they made their way to the dance floor. Looking at my mother, I extended my hand, and soon we were twirling around alongside the others.

"Will, Emma is…she's quite a breath of fresh air." She smiled as she nodded to a friend across the way. "I so enjoyed our visit together - she's very…" I could see my mother searching for the right words.

"She's perfect," I said, noticing Emma across the room, my father expertly guiding her around the floor.

"She's perfect for you," she smiled. "I've not seen you this happy since you were fourteen years old." Her eyes lit up as she continued. "The sparkle is back in your eyes, Will. There's an air of confidence in your step."

"She makes me so happy."

"I can tell, dear. When can I expect that you'll want my rings?"

"Your what?" I looked at my mother, flabbergasted.

"Will, c'mon…don't play coy with me. You know you'll propose sooner or later. Just let me know. I think my first set of bands would be perfect. They're classic, just like her."

As the song changed, I noticed my father and Emma heading toward us.

"Excuse me sir, might I take this vision from you?"

I kissed my mother on the cheek before handing her over to my father. "And what about you, ma'am? Shall we?"

Emma smiled as I took her dainty hand into mine and twirled her once before pulling her into me. "Having a good time?"

"Fabulous," she said, leaning her head on my shoulder. We swayed back and forth for a moment, and as the chorus started, Emma began to sing in my ear:

_ Stars fading, but I linger on dear_

_ Still craving your kiss_

_ I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_

_ Just saying this_

_ Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you_

_ Sweet dreams to leave your worries far behind you_

_ But in your dreams whatever they be_

_ Dream a little dream of me_

I rested my chin on her head as the song finished. "Always, my sweet Emma. Always."

We continued to dance for most of the night. I could feel the eyes of all the other men on her as we twirled around the floor, and my heart swelled with pride.

_Yeah, get your eyes full now guys, because tonight she'll be going home with me. _

We had returned to our seats to gather our things and as my parents said their goodbyes to those around them, I took Emma's hand into mine, carrying her shoes in my other. The nighttime air coming in off the ocean was a bit chilled, so I removed my suit coat and slipped it over her shoulders. Nodding to my folks that we were heading to get the car from the valet, we turned to head back through the ornate building.

"I'm glad we came," Emma said, squeezing my hand. "I had fun."

"Me, too." I kissed the top of her hand as I handed the valet our claim ticket.

It was then that we heard the commotion behind us, and turning to look I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Astrid Ponce was hanging off of the railing, her drunkenness obvious to anyone within earshot.

"I'm not drumk," she slurred. "See, I's can shew you." With that, she lifted her left leg over the banister and tried to slide down. Instead, she fell off and smacked her head against the railing. "Ow!"

Emma turned to watch the spectacle now, and the sound of shock that came from her mouth made me laugh even harder. As Astrid stood, I noticed that the top of her ill-fitting gown had slipped.

I quickly turned away as Emma chuckled. "Janet Jackson's got nothing on her," she quipped as I turned to watch again, Astrid's husband red-faced and visibly embarrassed as he wrapped his jacket around his drunken wife.

It was at that moment that the valet pulled up with the car, and my parents hurriedly came down the steps after having watched the spectacle from another location. After we had pulled away from the valet, we all started to laugh.

"Let's see that old biddy try to live this one down," my mother said through fits of laughter. "I dare her to come over and tell me about anything after this."

After that, the ride home was quiet for the most part, with only a few chuckles interspersed here and there, mostly at Astrid's expense.

As we pulled into the drive, I kissed Emma's temple gently. "Wake up, doll…we're home."

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

Who else is happy to see Astrid Ponce make a total ass out of herself? :::raises hand::: She had it coming…and I think it's the last we'll see of her for awhile. I know that Emma and Rose feel vindicated , at least. Karma's inevitable, and Astrid just bit off a big chunk for all the stuff she's done in the past.

A big thanks to those of you who I asked to help me vote for Emma's dress. There wasn't a single one of you who didn't pick the green dress first, which means that it was totally Emma. I knew when I saw it that it was perfect. A link to the dress is in my profile.

And as for Grandma Pearson's diamond earrings - well, there's a link to those in my profile also, along with a link so you can hear the song "Dream a Little Dream" that Emma sang to Will. It's always been one of my absolute favorites.

OK, here's something new for you - next chapter is an ODD numbered chapter, but in order to keep the natural flow of the story I am going against my previous norm - there will be some smut in the next chapter! YAY for going out of your comfort zone!

**Want a teaser? **OK, but just a tiny one…and that's it.

_ His white button-down hung from my torso, every button undone. Beneath that I wore a simple black cotton bra and matching bikini panties. Completing the ensemble was his red tie, knotted in a perfect Windsor hanging around my neck. I quickly snapped the picture, then typed the message. _

Like what you see?

_ I bit my lip and closed my eyes before hitting send on my phone, laying it by my side in anticipation of his reaction._

_ It wasn't long until my phone buzzed at my side._

Damn. You **are** trying to kill me, aren't you?

Again, thanks so much for reading/responding. I appreciate each and every one of you.


	17. Ch 17

_**Emma's Point of View**_

I had woken up in his arms every day for the past week, which is why I was shocked when I didn't feel him beside me. Sitting up, I looked over to the nightstand to notice his wallet and cell phone were gone. There was, however, a folded card sitting on my side of the bed, my name scrawled in his familiar cursive on the front.

_Emma – Blame this all on my Dad. He arranged for an eight-thirty tee time with some of his friends. Have I ever told you how much I hate golf? I hope to be back by lunchtime. Mom has a bridge game at ten, so unless you want to go hang out with a bunch of sixty-something's, the house is yours for the morning. Enjoy the peace and quiet. _

_**I love you, **_

_Will_

As I read over the note once again, I noticed how he had taken the time to shade and bold the underlined sentiment. It still thrilled me to hear him say it, but to see it in print – his print – made me feel all warm inside.

Glancing over at the clock, I noticed it was almost nine-thirty. Slipping into my robe and slippers, I quickly placed the borrowed earrings back into their box and hurried out of the bedroom, hoping to catch Rose before she left.

"Good morning," I said, coming down the stairs. Rose looked up at me, smiling. "I'm so sorry I slept in late – I…"

She stood and walked over to me, taking my hand. "Sweetheart, it's quite alright. We all deserve to sleep in every once in awhile. With both you and Will working at the school, you always have to be up so early." She gave me a knowing glance. "Besides, you have made my son so happy…"

I spoke before I could censor myself. "Rose, I'm not really sure what exactly Astrid told you, but…"

Rose put her finger to her lips and blew an almost silent 'shhh'. "Emma darling, what Astrid Ponce tells me goes in one ear and out the other. I give what she says about as much attention as I do a telemarketer."

My heart quit pounding in my ears as she continued.

"That woman has nothing better to do than nose around in other people's business and I, for one, cannot wait to tell her what a fool she made of herself last night. She's arrogant, holier-than-thou, and quite honestly, I am about to tell Alex to change the locks so that she can never enter this house while we are not here again. To think that she had the nerve to barge in on my son and his girlfriend while…"

The thud was back in my ears and pounding in my chest. _So that vile woman __**had **__told her what she thought she saw! _I wanted to tear into her myself.

"…they are on vacation, especially after what you'd been through the week before. Losing your father suddenly – you poor dear. I meant to say something sooner, but…"

She stood in front of me now, her arms opened up. I slowly held mine out and she hugged me gently, patting my back in the process. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Oh, sweetie, you're welcome. Alex didn't want me to say anything and open the wound so quickly, but…I just wanted you to know that we are so sorry to you and your family."

She released me, taking my hand into hers as she patted it softly. "I need to get going. Are you going to be alright here?" I nodded as she released me to reach for her purse and keys on the foyer table. "OK, I told Alex and Will that we would meet them at the club at one -thirty for a late lunch. I'll be by to pick you up around one, so be ready." As she reached for the door, she turned back quickly and spoke. "And Emma?"

I looked up at her. "Yes?"

The smile on her face let told me that her words were true. "Those earrings belong to you now. Don't even think of giving them back."

After a quiet morning of swimming and then lounging by the pool for an hour, I went inside and took a shower in preparation for my lunch date with the Schuesters. Stepping out of the giant walk-in shower, I reached into the cabinet for a towel. There, still inside, were the items I had taken from my suitcase and Will's room earlier in the week. It was at that moment that inspiration struck. I grabbed my cell from the bedside table and quickly typed out a message:

_Hi doll - having fun? ;o) Need your opinion. What should I wear to the club for lunch?_

I closed my phone and started back into the bathroom to finish dressing myself. It was about five minutes later that I got a reply.

_Em, anything you wear would look perfect. Just like you. Love you._

I knew what I wanted to do, and looking in the mirror, I quickly turned my phone around. His white button down shirt hung from my shoulders, every button undone. Beneath that I wore a simple black cotton bra and matching bikini panties. Completing the ensemble was his red tie, knotted in a perfect Windsor around my neck. I quickly snapped the picture and typed a reply.

_Would this work? I feel I might be a bit underdressed._

I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I hit send, lying my phone beside me as I anxiously awaited his reply. It wasn't too long before it chimed and buzzed by my side.

_Damn, woman. You __**are**__ trying to kill me. _

I laughed out loud in the empty house, knowing I had touched on something he liked.

_Not kill you. Just letting you know what you have to look forward to. _

His reply came almost instantly.

_When? That would be worth skipping lunch for._

I had already slipped back into my bathrobe when I answered back.

_Your parents would not be happy if we skipped out on them to have sex. How about tonight?_

I laid my phone on back on the nightstand and went back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed. I knew that Rose would be here to pick me up soon, and I didn't want to keep her waiting. I hurriedly dried my wet hair and pulled it into a kempt ponytail, and slipped into a black and white print sundress and sandals.

When I came back, I saw where I had missed his call. I dialed into my voicemail and listened as his smooth voice came through the receiver.

"_God, Emma…you're going to be the death of me. That picture was - I'm speechless. Wow…I…can it be tonight yet? Can't wait to see you - love you. Bye."_

I snapped my phone shut and smiled to myself as I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

When we arrived at the country club, Will and his father had already secured a table out on the veranda overlooking the golf course. Both men stood to greet us as we approached; Will pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me more forcefully than he had ever done in the presence of his parents. "You look - delicious," he whispered in my ear as he patted the cell phone in his pocket. We enjoyed a wonderful lunch as we discussed our days so far. I felt my face turning red when he said that he received a very promising call while they were on the 15th hole, but was thankful when his father interrupted with a story about his hole in one on the 16th.

Will reached under the table and grabbed my hand, leaning over to whisper in my ear as his father continued telling the story.

"I cannot wait to get you home."

I felt my face flushing again, and turned to look at him. His eyes were smoldering - piercing a hole straight through me as if he were trying to see what was beneath my clothes.

"…And when I do…" A wicked grin formed on his lips, and I felt my pulse speed up in anticipation. He leaned in so close that his lips were grazing my ear. "…I'm not letting you go for a _**Very**__. __**Long**__. __**Time**_."

The emphasis he placed on those last three words nearly did me in right then and there and I gasped aloud.

"Emma, darling, are you alright?"

I looked up to notice both of his parents staring at me as Will stifled a laugh behind his hand. He looked at me as his other hand slid up my thigh beneath the table. "Sweetheart, are you OK?" I knew that I was being paid back for my actions earlier in the day as his fingers swirled under my dress, caressing my inner thigh.

"Um…yeah, I - just - um…" His hand inched closer and closer to my center. "I can't remember if I unplugged my curling iron. I hope it doesn't get too hot and start a fire."

He snickered once again at my poor choice of words. "Em, I'm sure it's fine." His hand never ceased its ministrations as he eventually grazed over my most sensitive spot. "If it will make you feel better, we can check on it as soon as we get home."

"Yes, that would be good. Very good."

His parents, still unaware of their son's actions, just looked at me and smiled. Alex held his hand up for the check, then turned his attentions back to us. "Well, you two can go back and check on that. I've booked an hour for Doodles and I for a couples' massage and then we're going to head over to visit with the McNally's - they've invited us for dinner. Will you two kids be alright without the old folks hanging around tonight?"

I smiled at both of them as Will spoke. "I'm sure we'll be able to find something to keep us busy."

_**Author's Note:**_ OK, so, it wasn't AMAZINGLY GREAT smut, but both Will and Emma went a little out of their comfort zones in this chapter. I know some of you were expecting more, but once I started writing this chapter, this version seemed to flow much better than the others. Remember Will's promise - he's going to keep her occupied for a "Very. Long. Time." and he intends on keeping his promise.

I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but I wanted to make sure that it was something I was proud to put out there. Tomorrow is my last official day at work until I am off for summer break, so maybe if the kids cooperate, I will be able to get updates made more quickly now that I won't have 10 hour days followed up by coming home to cook, clean, and make sure kids have their baths.

Again, thanks so much to all of you who have read and reviewed. I really appreciate it.

There is no teaser for the next chapter other than this: It will be told from both sides, Emma's outfit will make another appearance, and Will's promise will be fulfilled.


	18. Ch 18

_**Will's Point of View**_

It usually wasn't very difficult to drive in Holden Beach. That was, unless your girlfriend was slowly kneading up your thigh with her hand. Emma had not quit touching me since we had left my parents at the club, her fingers grazing up and down my inner thigh, much like I had done to her at lunch.

"Emma." I had only meant to say her name, but it came out as more of a moan, and she giggled.

"Yes, Will?"

"Not that I'm complaining, but just what has gotten into you?"

We were at a red light, so I looked over at her, her brown eyes sparkling as her hand continued higher up my thigh, grazing the bulge in the front of my khaki shorts. "Well, I'm hoping _**you will **_as soon as we get home."

Those words sent another jolt of electricity through my body and sent all of my blood flow south. "Oh, I'm going to - trust me."

As I pulled the car into the drive, Emma opened her door and hopped out before I could even get my door open. "Anxious?" I said, taking her hand as we walked up the steps.

"You have no idea."

The minute I closed the door, she was in front of me, her hands diving deep into my hair as she kissed me more forcibly than she ever had. I felt my back pushing up against the warm glass of the front door as her hands moved down from my hair to my chest. Nimble fingers began to undo the buttons on my polo shirt, soon to be followed by her delicious mouth as she kissed and licked my skin. "Wi-Will…I need you…"

Before she could protest, I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder, her sandals falling from her feet as I carried her fireman-style up the stairs. "I made a promise, Em…" I kicked the bedroom door closed with my foot, then turned to lock it before gently tossing her onto the bed. "…and that's one promise that I fully intend on keeping. We're not leaving this room until you are 100% sated and satisfied."

Her brown eyes widened as climbed onto the bed beside her as her hands came to rest on either side of my face. "You didn't shave," she cooed. "I like it…very masculine…very rugged…oh-so-sexy."

"Yeah?" I made a mental note of her preference and tucked it into the recesses of my mind. "And why is that?" I leaned over to kiss her once again, my tongue once again tangling with hers.

"I don't know, it's just…manly and virile. And…." She gasped as I yanked the hem of her dress up to her hip, my hand exploring her inner thigh once again. "…and, um…" She paused.

"And what?" I raised my eyebrow at her as my hand continued up her body, my fingers playing with the waistband of her panties.

"I don't know…how do you expect me to remember anything with you doing that?"

I leaned in and captured her mouth with mine one more time. "You know, it's awfully difficult to drive when your girlfriend is all but giving you a hand job while you're driving."

She pulled away, and I knew immediately that I'd said something wrong. "Emma - I…"

She gave me a sweet smile as she stood up. "I'm not mad, Will….I just - I need to go… bathroom…understand?" I nodded my head as she jumped up and walked into the next room, shutting the door behind her. I lay back on the bed, kicking my shoes off and running my hands through my hair. _Had I upset her with my pseudo-dirty talk? _I hoped not. She usually made these quick trips to the bathroom before our…maybe that was it. She needed to make sure she was cleaned up before…

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out, noticing her familiar number on the screen. I opened the message to see a picture of her black and white dress crumpled up on the floor. "Not fair," I called out, and heard her laugh behind the door. "That's my job, remember?"

So, my sweet, demure Emma was teasing me from behind the door. I pulled my polo over my head and snapped a picture of it, sending it back to her. I heard her phone chime and waited for a response, but got nothing. My phone buzzed again, and I opened it to her message.

_Are you facing the bathroom door?_

I rolled over and sat up on the bed. "I am now."

Slowly the door opened, and she stepped out. The picture she had sent earlier had not done her justice. My shirt hung loosely from her body, my red tie hanging between her breasts as she walked over to me. When she was close enough, I grabbed my tie, pulling her down on top of me. "You are….spectacular…"

Her body pressed into mine; the friction of her stomach against my erection causing us both to moan. "I want you…now," she breathed against my lips, hooking her legs around mine as she sat up. "But…before we start, I have a question."

I rolled us over to our sides. "Yes, love?"

She bit her lip and lowered her head before she spoke. "Is that…I mean, is that something you'd want?"

I was confused at first, but then it dawned on me as she continued. "You know, a hand…job."

I lay my head back onto the mattress and pulled her to me. "Emma, darling - I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't, Will…I just…" She paused to find the right words. "I'm still kind of new at all of this and…well…"

Leaning over to kiss her gently, I whispered into her ear. "Anything you do to me is heaven…every touch, kiss, caress is perfect."

"But…you didn't answer my question…is that…?"

I nodded. "Yes." I stroked her hair gently. "I would love to feel your hands on me, stroking me…touching me…bringing me to release, but not now. Now is about us."

_**Emma's Point of View **_

Will pulled me on top of him, his hands running up my over my breasts and to my shoulders, pushing down on his shirt that covered my body. "I adore you; every single inch of you." He threw the shirt to the floor beside us as he pulled loose the knot of the tie, discarding it to the side of the bed as well. "And I want to show you just how much." He rolled me back to my side and stood up, positioning me where my head was nestled on the pillows. He lay back down beside me, his fingers tracing gentle circles around my navel as his lips ghosted over my skin.

"Will, please." I squirmed below him, my need for him driving me crazy. "Don't make me wait."

A moan escaped from his lips as his he hovered over me now. "Patience is a virtue, my dear."

I groaned. "Eh, it's overrated."

His lips covered mine, and as I pulled his lower lip into my mouth, I felt his sigh. His hands twisted up into my hair as his lips dropped to my neck. I was sure he could feel my pulse pounding beneath his mouth.

My hands pulled at the waistband of his shorts. "These need to go…now…please." He sat up on his knees and began to pull at the button, but I pushed his hands away. "Let me." He obliged, and my hand loosed the button, then slowly pulled down the zipper. I could feel his erection beneath my hands, and purposely grazed it as I raised my hands back up to his waistband. Hooking my fingers into both waistbands, I pulled down.

"We are impatient, aren't we?"

I nodded. "Knowing I have this to look forward to? Then yes, I am. Very impatient."

He kicked the offending garments off and looked down at me. "Well, then…you're a bit overdressed, too."

I smiled up at him, noticing the look of lust and desire in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me, his hands expertly sliding around to my back, popping the clasps of my bra open in an instant. "You're good at that…did you take lessons?"

He laughed as his mouth traveled down my neck to my breast, removing the soft cotton only to replace it with his warm mouth. His hands trailed down to my panties, his fingers gently massaging me through the thin cotton. "You're so wet…" he whispered as his mouth switched to my other breast.

I began to squirm beneath his touch. "Please, Will…"

His hand pulled downward as I lifted my bottom to assist him in removing the last shred of clothing from my body. We both lay together now, every inch of our bodies alive with the desire and passion we shared. His hand continued its ministrations, his finger gently easing inside of me as he continued to kiss my breasts.

"So perfect…" he breathed over my skin. "So beautiful and sweet and…" His thumb now began to massage my outer folds, and I instinctively bucked into his hand.

"Baby, please…I don't want to wait…" I whimpered the words, and he stilled his hands. The fire inside me was engulfing my entire body, and I wanted nothing more than to have him inside of me now. "Please, Will…oh god, please…"

He pulled away only long enough to reach for the foil packet inside the drawer, removing its contents and sliding it on. "How can I resist you?" he said as he plunged deep inside of me, his entire length filling my core. I moaned his name as he began to thrust in and out of me.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear as he hovered over me. My hands worked up and down his toned arms. "I love you and what you do to me."

He looked lovingly into my eyes. "You are so amazing, Emma Pillsbury, and I am so lucky to have you in my life."

I kissed him as my hips began to writhe beneath him. "Same here."

_**Will's Point of View**_

I loved this woman. Having her beneath me, her sex enveloping me - was pure bliss. I wanted, no - needed, to feel her deeper. "Emma," I whispered.

"Yes?" Her brown eyes were heavy with lust. 

"Trust me, OK?"

She nodded, and I rolled us over. She was now on top of me, her porcelain skin a contrast to mine. "Emma, I want you to…"

A sly grin graced her lips as she leaned over me now, her nipples pressing into my chest. "You want me to fuck you?"

I felt my cock twitch inside her at her surprising sentiment. "Um, well…yeah."

She pushed herself up, her legs wrapped around mine as she sat perfectly still atop me. "Then say it."

I could barely form a coherent sentence, but I managed to get the words out. "Fuck me, Emma."

She winked at me as she began to thrust her hips forward into mine. From this position, I could feel my entire length filling her completely, and I knew that she had noticed the difference. My hand moved from her thigh to her outer folds. As my thumb grazed over her clit, she arched her back. "Fuck," she breathed out heavily as her palms pressed into my stomach. The rush of pride it gave me - to know that I was hitting her sweetest spot - it was indescribable. _To know that she wanted me, needed me, as much as I needed her? _All of the dreams and fantasies I had ever conjured up about this woman paled in comparison to the vision above me now.

"Faster, please…God, Will…I need you to make me come."

I began thrusting into her more fervently now, giving into her request. I could feel the muscles in her thighs tightening their hold around mine, and I wanted nothing more than to feel her come around me - to know that my actions had driven her to such ecstasy.

"So good, Will…so close…god, I want to…need to…"

Her movements were working on me as well - too well, to be exact. I knew that if she didn't slow down, I'd be spent.

"No," I growled. She looked down at me with surprise, but her gaze softened as I spoke her name. "Emma…I want to make this last - for both of us."

"But Will…" She pushed her bottom lip out in a fake pout, and I pulled her down to me.

"In due time, love." My hands moved gently up and down her back, her skin moist with the sweat of our labors. She tasted so good - salt and sugar and- Emma. Her hair tickled the skin of my chest as she kissed me there, her fingers tangling in the light peppering of hair. We lay together - my length still filling her completely - until I felt her begin to move once again above me.

"Will, please?"

Shifting my hips, I thrust upward firmly, catching her by surprise. "I want to feel you…I want to watch you come around me, Em."

She began to move above me as she had before. We soon found a rhythm and I could see the pink flush coming over her skin - her hands began to wander aimlessly over my abdomen as she began to grind herself into me. I could feel my own release slowly building, and could tell that she was close, as well.

"Come for me, Emma," I panted. "I want you to fuck me…"

"Oh Will, God…oh…." She cried out loudly, and I felt her muscles clenching around my length, her body shaking with release. Her lips parted and her eyes closed tightly, her back arching to completely envelop me as she rode out the wave of orgasm.

_God, she was absolutely beautiful, and I couldn't live without her. _

"Your turn," she panted, her voice still strained. Her legs tightened around mine once again as she began to move her hips. "Fuck me, Will."

It didn't take long, as I thrust hard up into her, my orgasm intense as it quickly overtook me. As I opened my eyes, I could see the satisfied look on her face. "Proud of yourself?" I said, pulling her down to rest on my chest.

"Extremely," she breathed.

_**Alex's Point of View**_

I quietly closed the door and made my way back to the car.

Rose looked at me . "Are they coming?"

I stifled my laughter as I backed the car out of the drive. "No, dear…they'd already gotten comfortable. I think they're content to stay in for the night."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_

Phew! OK, there you have it. I hope it lived up to your expectations. Thanks to _**Greys is my life **_for the little tidbit at the end. I hope it made you giggle. I actually did laugh out loud when I wrote it. Poor Rose…doesn't even know she had it pegged right!

And, while I have your attention - I know all of you love a good Wemma story as much as I do, so you need to RUN, not walk, yourselves over to this little diddy by a friend of mine - _**Walking After You - by desrm. (**_.net/s/6056580/1/Walking_After_You) AMAZINGLY WELL WRITTEN, and set after the finale. SO good…but don't make the mistake of reading it at work like I did. It was difficult to explain the goofy grin on my face after that one!

Well, I feel I need to tell you that our time in Holden Beach is almost at an end…Will and Emma are going to head back to Lima next chapter, but our story is not finished yet. I have a few more things that need to happen before I can close this one up and put a bow on it.

Once again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate all of you for your encouragement and kind words. You're the best!


	19. Ch 19

_**Emma's Point of View**_

"I'm not ready to leave."

Will's strong arms wrapped around me from behind as he kissed my temple, his legs tightening around me as a little water sloshed out of the oversized tub. "We still have tonight."

I lay my head back on his muscular shoulder. "I know, but…these last few days have been nothing short of magical. What if we get back to Lima and you find me totally boring?"

I felt his shrug behind me, and was sure he'd rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know about that You? You could never be boring."

"I used to be."

His hand worked its way up my arm. Taking my chin in his hand, he guided my head up to look at him. "You are MY Emma. Nothing about my Emma has ever been boring or ever will be, for that matter."

My lips grazed his in a soft kiss. "Yeah, but what about all my stupid obsessive habits - I…"

"Answer me honestly, alright? One week ago, would you ever have thought that you'd be in this position right here?"

I sighed. "I might have dreamed about it, but…"

He splashed a little water up on my chest. "No, I mean here - having frolicked around in the ocean water, sand getting into every crevice, sharing a FORK with someone? Oh, and don't forget the numerous times we've swapped and shared bodily fluids…"

It was my turn to splash at him. "Oh, you make it sound so romantic, Will."

He chuckled slightly as his hands worked their way up to my shoulders. "Seriously - Emma. I mean, I knew you were making progress, but - I am so in awe of you and your determination. You amaze me a little more every day. I can't imagine having to change my entire outlook on things."

I leaned up enough to turn around and face him. "By no means am I anywhere near normal, but Will - I couldn't have done any of it without you. You know, when Daddy…"

I could feel the lump building up in my throat and the stinging behind my eyes as I continued to speak.

"…When I realized just how fleeting life really is…I decided I was tired of wasting it worrying about every little thing. You have been there beside me, holding me up the entire time, and I…"

The tears flowed freely down my cheeks now, and instantly I was in his arms.

"I miss him so much…I…just…"

Will gently began to rock me back and forth. "Shhh, darling. I know…"

"I didn't go home to see him enough…I didn't call enough…I didn't…"

Will released me long enough to climb out of the tub before helping me out. After drying me with a towel, he wrapped it around me and cradled me in his arms as he carried me to the bed we shared. His arms around me, we lay in the silence of the night, his strength holding me up as I crumbled emotionally.

"How about…?"

I looked up at him, my eyes now swollen and heavy. "What?"

"We've got a long drive ahead of us tomorrow. Probably too far to make in one day. Yeah, I think that might just work."

"Um, still out of the loop here." I nudged his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," he whispered. "But right now, you just sleep. I'm here for you." He kissed my forehead. "Emma?"

"Yes?" I whispered in the darkness.

"I love you."

I rolled over and felt his body spoon in behind mine as he placed his arm over my waist. "I love you, too."

He hummed softly as his other hand stroked my hair, and before long, I had fallen asleep.

We were awake at sunrise the next morning, packing our bags to leave. After a quick breakfast with Will's parents, he began to load our bags into his car.

Alex Schuester hugged me gently. "Emma, it's been a pleasure, dear. We can see now why Will's been talking about you so much."

"Yes," Rose added, hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You two will have to come over for dinner sometime."

"We will, Mom." Will was now behind me, his arm wrapping around my waist. "You ready to go, Em?"

I nodded and exhaled, taking one last look at the house that now held so many good memories for me. "Thank you so much for allowing us to stay here."

Rose spoke as she hugged me one more time. "Darling, you're basically family now. No thanks necessary."

Will hugged his father, then leaned over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Love you both."

"Be careful," his mother called out the door as we got into the car and pulled away.

We had been on the road about two hours when I noticed the sign. "Um, Will…I think we just missed our turn."

He didn't say a word as he continued singing along with the Tom Petty song on the radio. "Will…aren't we supposed to exit towards Blacksburg?"

He reached over and took my hand. "If we were headed back to Lima we would, but that's not where we're going."

I shook my head. "Then, where are we…?"

He reached into the console and handed me his phone. "Can you check my phone? I think I've missed a call."

I flipped open his phone and saw the picture he'd made of us as his wallpaper, and memories of our first time together flooded my mind. "There's a voicemail…do you want to listen to it?"

He grabbed his phone and dialed his voicemail, pressing in the code before turning it on speaker. As the automated system called out the familiar number, I looked over to see the smile on his face as he continued to drive.

"_William - you have no idea how tickled I am that you're going to be coming back through Frankfort on your way home. You KNOW you're welcome here anytime. I look forward to seeing you both again. And William, dear - please don't feel it necessary to sleep in a separate bedroom this time. You're my daughter's boyfriend for goodness sake…"_

Will reached down to turn off the message, his face turning red at my mother's statement. "We're going back to Frankfort?"

He reached over and took my hand into his. "After last night, I felt like you needed a little more time with your Mother. I mean, we spent several days with my parents, so…why not?"

I couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses, but I knew that they were filled with love - I could hear it in his voice. I squeezed his hand as I leaned over the console and lay my head on his shoulder. "You're absolutely perfect, do you know that?"

He lay his head over on mine for a moment. "It's only because you bring out the best in me, Emma."

_**Author's Note:**_

This = filler chapter, but at least this time I tried to give you a little bit of romance, right? In my mind, Will is feeling remorseful for pulling Emma away from her family so soon after her father's death, even though her mother was in on it. Gladys Pillsbury is the typical Southern woman. Think Steel Magnolias - doesn't want anyone to see her cry. I have modeled Gladys after my Mother. When my Nanny died, she did all she could to be the strength for our family.

So, they've left Holden Beach, but - they're not home yet.

Thanks to two special consultants (read - SPOILER HOUNDS - you know who you are) I have the rest of this story mapped out. But, the hounds don't know the ending yet, so…

To all of you reading, thanks so much. To those of you who take the time to review, a very special thanks. Your comments and remarks make it a joy to write.


	20. Ch 20

_**Will's Point of View**_

The smile that had spread across Emma's face upon seeing her mother again had warmed my heart. The two women had embraced - this time with smiles rather than tears. Gladys had pulled me into another hug as well, but this time had added a kiss to my cheek. "You get more handsome every time I see you, William."

Emma leaned over on my shoulder. "It's the sun - look at him! So tanned while I'm - well, not sunburned, thank goodness." I kissed the top of her head as her fingers laced between mine.

"I would agree - I think it did both of you some good." Gladys winked at me. "And, thank goodness you're both taking my advice and not acting like just friends around me. I'm a grown woman, and we're all adults here. It does my heart good to see young love in full bloom. You both remind me of Andy and myself - of course, we were already married and had a child by the time we were your age."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Mom, this isn't the 1970's."

"I know, dear…I just - I'm so happy to see the two of you again."

After taking our bags up to Emma's old room, I went back downstairs to find the two women sitting at the dining room table looking at an old photo album. "…and you were scared to death of that clown. Oh Will, sit down, we're just looking at some old pictures."

I took a seat beside Emma and looked down at an old picture of a wide-eyed little girl, a 'birthday princess' hat sitting atop her head. Bright ginger curls framed her freckled face, eight candles sticking up out of the birthday cake in front of her. "You are just as precious today as you were back then," I whispered into her ear. Turning the page, I noticed the same little girl sitting in her father's lap, a wide grin on her face as he clasped the pendant around her neck.

"You loved that necklace so much," Gladys said, looking up at her daughter. "I still have it, you know."

Emma wrinkled up her nose momentarily, then looked over at me. "I was wearing it the day…" I nodded my head, not needing a further explanation. "Mom, do you think I could, um…have it back?"

Gladys Pillsbury looked up at her daughter, a look of shock on her face. "Emma Elizabeth! You wouldn't dream of touching that necklace just last Christmas, and now?"

She stood from her seat, walking over to a small roll-top desk and removing a small navy blue velvet box. "I've had it cleaned, so…" She handed the box to Emma, and I watched as she cautiously opened it. The small filigree butterfly hung from a thin gold chain.

Gently Emma reached down to finger the pendant. "It's just like I remember."

"Of course it is, dear. I knew someday you'd want it back." Gladys looked up at me and smiled. "I'm telling you William, she needs to start paying you all that money she's paying the therapist. You've made a big change in her."

"I'm afraid not," I mentioned, watching as Emma lifted it from the box. "This is all her. I've just been an observer in all of this."

Gladys scoffed as she took her seat once again. "I think you've had more to do with this than you know."

Emma turned to face me, the pendant now hanging from her hand. "Would you mind?"

I took the delicate gold chain from her and wrapped it around her neck, latching the closure into place.

"It might be a little small," she said, looking down at the pendant resting close to her throat. "I should take it off before I break it."

I unhooked it and handed back to her, watching as she replaced it back in the box.

The rest of the evening was spent looking at more pictures. Emma and her mother laughed over memories from the past, and occasionally shed a tear over their memories of her father. I listened intently as I learned more and more about the woman I loved. However, the long day began to catch up with me, and I found myself dozing off in the recliner.

"Emma, the poor boy is exhausted…maybe I should let the two of you get to sleep."

I did my best to protest, but I could tell that Emma was tired, too. "C'mon, you two…up to bed."

We did as Gladys said, both of us marching up the stairs and into the room Emma occupied while she was still at home.

"This…feels weird." She turned to look at me. "I mean, not that I don't want you here, I just…"

I smiled as I reached into my bag for my pajama pants. "I understand. Pili Lani - I only spent one to two weeks there every summer. This is where you grew up. I can understand it just fine, Em."

"So you're not going to be upset if…"

I pulled her close to me now. "Emma, as much as I love making love to you, it's not all I care about. Having you near me- waking up to your face - knowing you love me - that's enough right there. The rest is just icing on the cake."

I kissed her quickly, then grabbed my toothbrush and headed into the small bathroom. She soon joined me, and after making our bedtime preparations, we slid into bed together. We whispered our good nights, and our I love you's as Emma cuddled into my chest and soon I drifted off to sleep.

The tickle of something moving on my leg awoke me from a deep slumber. I reached down to scratch my leg only to find her hand making tiny swirling patterns on my outer thigh. "I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered. "I just…I needed to touch you."

I rolled over to face her, our noses mere inches apart. "I'm glad you did." I whispered before our lips met in a quick kiss. I settled my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes, only to feel her hand on my leg again, this time rubbing up and down along the top. With each movement, she inched closer to my crotch. I could already feel the stirring there, and wondered how far I should let her go before I stopped her. Her hand grazed gently over my semi-erection, and I couldn't help myself. "Mmmmmm..." I moaned softly.

"Like that, huh?" She all but purred the words into my ear. "What about this?" Her hand once again settled over me, but this time her fingers wrapped around my length, her nails gently scratching up and then down.

"Ohhhh, Emma…" I breathed, my breath hitching slightly. "That's…."

Her hand worked up to my waistband, dipping between the thin cotton layer of my pajama bottoms. I felt my cock twitch as her hand touched it now, only one layer of material separating her hand from my bare length.

"Em, that's…but you said…"

Her hand continued moving against my now turgid erection. "I said I didn't know if I could have sex in my old bedroom. I said nothing about fooling around."

I turned to look at her, her eyes ablaze in the newfound game she was playing. "But, you'll have to help me, alright?"

By this time her hand had made its way back to my waistband, and was twirling around the small patch of hair there. "Is this OK?" She dipped two of her fingers beneath the elastic, swirling them gently. "Does it feel good?"

I nodded.

"And so, if I were to…" She moved her hand back up, taking the elastic and pulling it down , finally freeing me of the cotton confines. "…If I were to touch you now…" Her delicate hand took hold of me "…Would that feel good, too?"

I couldn't find the words, so I only nodded. "So, if this feels good, I bet this would feel better." My eyes closed as her hand began to massage up and down my length. She moved herself over me, her legs straddling both of mine, and continued to move her hand in a slow and steady rhythm.

"Emma," I finally managed to say, my voice shallow and heavy, "…so, so good."

She looked down at me and smiled. "Good. You just lay back and tell me what feels good to you."

I could feel myself becoming harder with each stroke, and just about lost it when her thumb moved up and over the tip, noticing the small amount of moisture there. A breathy moan escaped her lips, and it all but did me in. "Emma, you have to stop."

I sat up and pulled her to me, my lips crashing into hers. My tongue intruded into her mouth, and soon they were tangled as we fought for breath. Pulling away only long enough to catch my breath, I noticed her frown. "Love, what's wrong?"

She looked at me, her eyes now dull and on the brink of tears. "It wasn't good…I wasn't doing it right."

I lifted her chin and looked her straight in the eyes. "Emma, if you were doing it wrong, do you honestly think I would look like this?" I nodded downward to my erection.

"Um…no, I guess not."

"Honey, I stopped you because I was getting too close. I didn't want to - well - make a mess all over you. I wanted to kiss you, and then I was going to pull off my t-shirt so that you'd have something to…"

Realizing what I was saying, her face got red. "Oh. OH!" She reached over and grabbed the hem of my shirt. "Hand it over, then."

I pulled upward and handed her the grey shirt.

"Now," she ordered, "Lay back and close your eyes. No opening them."

I mock saluted and did as I was told.

"You do have to tell me when you're, you know - um…ready for take-off."

I grasped her hand in mine and moved it to the base. "Start here and…" Taking her hand, I moved it up and down, positioning her thumb along the vein that ran along the bottom. "Yeah…god, that's it…" My head fell back on the pillows and I moved my hand back to behind my head, her hand giving me so much enjoyment. "That's so…ohhhh…"

She began to speed up as I continued to voice my pleasure in various moans and whispers. I grasped the pillow behind me and began to move my hips slightly when I felt her hands stop their movements, replaced by the warm, swirling motion of…_holy shit, was her mouth on me?_

"Emma…."I grunted as I opened my eyes to see her tongue gently darting out and around the tip before she gently wrapped her lips around me. "Oh dear god…" I pulled away from her and grabbed for the t-shirt, wrapping it around my length just as release rocked my body hard. Her hands were on my chest now, her lips teasing the area beneath my right ear.

I lay there, my body spent, my mind reeling. I knew that, although I had not pushed her out of her comfort zone, she had pushed herself - and I worried that my quick removal of her mouth from me had made her feel inadequate. I quickly sat up, cleaning myself the best I could with the shirt before standing to make my way to the bathroom.

Upon my return, I saw her lying on the bed, a smile on her face. "So, you liked?" She sighed as she patted the bed beside her, begging me to lay down.

"That would be an understatement." I drew her into my chest as I kissed her forehead. "That was absolutely…spectactular. Mindblowing."

"That's not the only thing I blew," she deadpanned, and I couldn't help but snicker.

"I'm sorry it was so…well - quick. It'd been awhile since, well - _that _happened."

She looked at me, puzzled. "Really?"

I nodded. "At least two years easy."

Pulling herself up to my lips, she kissed me sweetly. "Well, we'll not let that happen again, now will we?"

_**Author's Note:**_

Did you know that this whole storyline didn't pop into my head until I had written 3 really boring chapter 20's? And don't ask me where this came from…it just started flowing from my mind to my fingers and I couldn't stop it. I hope that no one is offended, but - I set out writing this story with an M rating, so you were fairly warned.

As you have most likely noticed, I recently changed my pen name. This was done so that it would most closely reflect my screen names elsewhere.

To all my readers, a big ol' thanks. To those of you that review, double big thanks. I appreciate it so much.


	21. Ch 21

_**Will's Point of View**_

After twelve glorious days of having Emma all to myself, it was difficult to wake up in my bed alone. I'd grown so accustomed to having her by my side; feeling her gentle touch upon my face as her lips would kiss my cheek. I'd grown accustomed to her petite frame next to mine, and I missed her warmth.

We'd been back from Holden for almost two weeks now, and although we'd seen each other every day since then, Emma and I had mutually agreed that we should sleep at our own apartments - just to keep things fresh and new. And so far, we had succeeded. I was growing to love everything about this woman - and as I was showing her all of the things about me that she didn't know, I came to find out that we shared several of the same interests.

Glancing over at my bedside clock, I noticed the time. I was to pick Emma up at 11:15, and then we were heading over to see Dr. Phelps. I was excited that she'd asked me to go with her - I wanted to personally thank the woman who had helped Emma work through so many of her phobias and fears.

After getting a quick shower, I shaved and got dressed, then grabbed my keys and wallet and headed down to my vehicle. She was waiting at her door when I arrived, and as she climbed into my car, she leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I really want to thank you for doing this," she'd told me as she gave me directions to the office. "I know Dr. Phelps is really excited to meet you."

I wasn't sure what to make of her statement, but I smiled at her as I squeezed her hand.

Our wait wasn't long as we were called back almost immediately after arriving. I took a seat beside Emma in a large mahogany arm chair, reaching over to take her hand.

Soon the door behind the desk opened, and a slender grey-haired woman stepped in. "Emma, how have you been? And -" She stepped over to where I sat and extended her hand. "You must be Will. I've heard so many good things about you."

"Likewise," I replied as she took a seat in a chair to our left.

"So, Emma - I wanted to ask you about your emotional state right now. How are you feeling after your father's death?"

Emma looked around and I could see that she was trying to formulate the words in her head. "There are good days and bad. I am doing all that I can to focus on the good memories, though - and having Will here to lean on has been a great help."

The older woman looked at me from over her glasses. "I'm still so sorry for your loss, but I am thankful that you have a stable support system at your side." She jotted something down on her tablet then looked back up at us. After asking a few more questions about her father's death, she turned her attentions back to me. "Will - I want to know what you think. How are some ways that you've seen Emma improve over the last several months?"

I wasn't exactly sure what I should say, so I kept it on general terms. "Emma has become more trusting of those who are outside of her inner circle. She's not sweating the small stuff anymore - I got her to walk on the beach with no shoes - and she went out into the ocean with me, something I know she never would have done before. She's amazing - and I have told her that on several occasions. I am so proud of her and her progress."

Dr. Phelps continued to write things on her tablet, then looked up at me. "Will, if it's alright, I would like to finish up the session with Emma in private."

I nodded my head, leaning over to kiss the top of her head as I left. I sat in the waiting room for the next half hour, flipping through an old _Reader's Digest _until both women emerged.

"…you just continue to work on the things we talked about, and I'll see you in two weeks."

Dr.. Phelps took Emma's hand into hers and patted it before turning her attention to me. "Will, it was a great pleasure to meet you."

I extended my hand to her. "You as well."

I placed my hand on the small of Emma's back as we left walked out of the office and toward our car. "Emma, do you care to run an errand with me before we head back to your place?"

She nodded her approval, and I headed my car toward our destination.

"The mall, Will?" she questioned, her eyes widening. "I never pictured you as much of a shopper."

I smiled as I took her hand into mine. "I promise we won't be here long. I just need to pick up one thing." I knew she was curious, but as I pulled her into the jewelry store, her eyes widened.

The salesperson approached us. "May I help you?", she asked.

"Yes, I need to pick up an order for Schuester."

She left us to go and retrieve the order, and Emma looked over at me. "What did you…?"

I diverted her attention by pointing to a diamond bumblebee broach in the case. "That looks like you, Emma."

She glanced down into the case, looking at the piece. "It's so beautiful."

I smiled as I led her over to another case - the various rings glittering up at us. "That one's pretty," I said, pointing to a platinum diamond solitaire.

She looked over at me, her eyes now wide. "Will, what are you doing?"

I smiled. "Waiting on my order."

"Mr. Schuester?" The saleswoman had returned from the back with the small velvet box in her hands. "Did you want to take a look and make sure it was what you had in mind?"

Taking Emma's hand, I walked over to the counter with her. "Why don't you see, Emma?"

"But, Will…I don't know what I'm…" Her eyes widened as she looked over at me, her hands trembling slightly. "I…"

She took the tiny box into her hands and opened the lid slowly. "Oh my - Will…" Looking up at me, her smile grew a mile wide. "How did you…I mean, I…"

I watched with amazement as she looked at the pendant her father gave her for her birthday, the new, longer chain attached. "I had Gladys make sure it got packed in my bag - and then call you after we'd left to let you know you'd 'forgotten' it."

Her eyes glistened as I took the box from her and removed the pendant, placing it around her neck. "There."

She leaned into me, hugging me tightly as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "It's perfect."

As we walked out of the store, Emma fingered the small butterfly that hung around her neck. "Are you surprised?"

She lay her head over on my shoulder. "Yeah." She chuckled slightly a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Why the giggle?"

She turned to look at me as we exited the mall. "There for awhile, I thought you were…"

Emma paused, and I knew what she was thinking. "Thought I was what?"

She blushed as she spoke. "Well, we were looking at diamond rings - and…" She buried her head in her hands. "…I thought you were…"

She couldn't complete her sentence, and I pulled her to me as we approached the car. "Emma, sweetheart…" I kissed her gently. "That'll happen - someday. Just not right now." I placed her into the car, then came around to climb into the driver's side.

The drive back to her condo was relatively silent. I noticed out of the corner of her eye that she kept reaching up to hold onto her pendant, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Will," she spoke. I had pulled into a spot in front of her building. "I can't thank you enough." She leaned over to kiss me. "You're so sweet, and kind…and I love you so much."

As she pulled away from me, I took her hands into mine. "I love you, too."

"Do you want to come in?" she said, nodding toward her condo. "I'd really like to show you my appreciation." She bit her bottom lip.

"I'd love to," I said, reaching up to cradle her face in my hand, "…but I can't. I have to be somewhere at three."

She frowned. "But, you'll come over tonight - around seven-ish? I'll cook and then -" She leaned in to kiss me. "Then I'll be able to properly thank you."

I groaned against her lips. "That sounds perfect."

Kissing her one last time, I watched as she got out of the car and walked into her condo. Insuring that she was out of sight, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

She answered on the second ring. "Hey."

"Will - sweetheart. What a surprise."

As I pulled out into the road, I spoke. "Hey Mom, do you care if I come over? I need to ask you something."

_**Emma's Point of View**_

I loved being a girl. Gorgeous clothes, cute shoes, earrings and brooches. Getting to have a man like Will Schuester in your life to kiss and hug you, among other things.

But right now - well, I was cursing Mother Nature under my breath.

My cycle had always been irregular, but today - _why did it have to come today of all days? _Will had been so sweet earlier. He'd had my pendant fixed and I wanted to properly thank him. I'd even pulled out the short purple nightgown I had purposely bought for our trip to North Carolina. I'd planned on wearing it to the door - dinner could have waited a few hours. But now, that plan was shot all to hell by the appearance of a visitor I loathed.

The worst part was that he _was expecting it _after what I'd said earlier in the car.

I went over the conversation - one I didn't particularly want to have - in my head several times before he arrived. Opening the door, he took my breath away. In one hand was a bag from Blockbuster, in the other a bottle of wine. Between his teeth was a single red rose. "Ewwo," he mouthed around the flower.

I grabbed the items from his hands and motioned for him to come inside. "This is for you," he said, snaking his hands around me from behind, bringing the rose up to touch my cheek.

"Thank you," I said, pushing up on my tiptoes to kiss him. "It's beautiful."

He pulled me in close to him, the smell of soap and his detergent and him invading my senses. "I got a couple of movies - not sure which one you'll want to watch - if any…"

His nose now nuzzled in my neck and I instinctively pulled away. "A movie would be nice."

Looking at him, I could see he was confused, but he didn't say anything. After dinner, he helped me clean up and we retired to the living room.

"So, we've got your choice - _Dirty Dancing? _Or _The Notebook?"_

Both were favorites of mine, and he knew it. "I guess - I haven't seen _Dirty Dancing _in awhile - let's watch that one."

I took my seat on the sofa, the ibuprofen I had taken earlier in the day to ward off my cramps starting to wear off. Will came to sit beside me, pulling my head over onto his shoulder.

As we watched the movie I could hear him singing along softly with most of the songs. We were now at the scene where Baby and Johnny were in his room, the soft strains of 'Cry to Me' setting the mood for their first truly romantic encounter, and I could feel Will's hand starting to trace gentle circles around my waist, his lips burying in my hair.

"Emma," he whispered, and I tried to pretend I didn't hear him. His hand reached up to my face, turning my chin to look at him as his lips gently grazed mine as I heard the movie pause in the background. "Why don't we…?"

I froze and sat straight up. "Will, I'm watching the movie." I began to wring my hands together, the nervousness starting to well in the pit of my stomach.

"We can come back to it,' he breathed in my ear as he pulled my hair up, his lips gently kissing at my hairline. "I'll make it worth the wait."

I pulled away from him and turned to face him head on. "Will, we - we can't."

His face dropped. "Why not, Emma? I don't care if you're sheets haven't been changed or if you haven't brushed…"

"NO!" I said it a little louder than I had wanted, and he stopped speaking. Lowering my voice, I continued. "It's not that…it's that - _I __**can't**_…"

Realization set in on his face as his lips curled into a sweet smile. I felt the heat welling in my cheeks as I lowered my head. "Emma," he whispered, coaxing me to look at him through the hair that now surrounded my face. "Sweetheart."

He pulled me into his lap, his hands gently cupping my face, forcing me to look at him. "I'm sorry, Will - I…"

He placed his finger to my lips. "Shhhh, it's alright. I…"

"But I promised I'd…"

This time his lips silenced me. "Emma, darling - I promise, it's ok." He settled me back at his side, his strong arms holding me in a gentle embrace.

I looked back at him, thankful he hadn't needed more of an explanation. As he started the movie back up, his hands danced delicately over my arms and down to my stomach, where he paused momentarily before beginning to gently knead the skin there, until I fell asleep in his arms.

_**Author's Note**_

Sorry for the fake out in Will's POV! Don't hate me too much for that. This had originally set out to be two chapters, but Emma's POV was too short to stand alone.

I feel that I should let you all know that this story probably only has a few chapters left. The arc is almost complete, and - well - I don't want to continue on and jump the proverbial shark just by dragging it on and on and on and…you get the picture. I have at least 4 - maybe 5 more chapters in this story, though. Just wanted to prepare you all.

Thanks once again for the reviews and comments. I have truly enjoyed taking this adventure, and hope that I'll be able to wrap it up in a way that everyone can enjoy and live with.

Until next time! ~Jilly XOXOXO


	22. Ch 22

_**Will's Point of View**_

**ONE MONTH LATER**

I noticed the missed call on my phone along with the alert that I had a voicemail. Throwing my keys down on the table, I dialed my into my voicemail system as I grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"_Hi Will, it's me. I just arrived at the hotel in Cincinnati and am getting settled in. I ran into some old friends from last year at check in, so we're all going out to dinner. I'll call you as soon as I am back in the room. I miss you, and - I love you. Bye."_

Turning on the TV, I flipped through the channels once before settling on the baseball game. I hated that we were away from each other, but I knew that in any relationship, it was important to give each other their space. I figured a few days away from each other would do us some good - what was the old saying again_ - Absence makes the heart grow fonder? _

Besides - it **was** only for one night - certainly I could handle that. I knew that what time she did have there would be spent in various classes and seminars, and quite frankly, listening to the new test format for the Ohio Graduation Exam wasn't exactly stimulating conversation to me.

I must have fallen asleep on the sofa, as I was startled as my phone began to ring. I looked up at the clock, noticing that almost 3 hours had passed.

"Hello?" I said, trying to disguise the grogginess in my voice.

"Hi, precious." Her voice instantly woke me. "Were you asleep?"

I sat up, grabbing the remote to mute the TV. "I was just lying here watching the, um - yeah. I guess I drifted off watching the game."

I could hear her sighing softly on the other end of the line. "I just got back from dinner and I wanted to call and talk to you. I miss you."

"I miss you more," I replied. "It's been almost seventeen hours since I've seen your face."

"So, you're counting?" I heard her giggle slightly. "That's sweet."

"Guilty." I stood, turning off the TV as I started to make my way back to the bedroom. "How was dinner?"

"Wonderful. Elizabeth - she's a counselor over at Prater High, and her friend Stephanie - who counsels over at Webb High School in Massillon- we all went over to Calabarra's for Italian. Had a few drinks…it was fun."

"Sounds good - ," I said, slipping my shirt over my head. "I had Chinese take-out."

"Poor baby," she purred into the phone. "I really wish you were here."

Slipping out of my jeans, I climbed into the bed. "I wish you were here, too."

"What are you doing?"

"Other than missing you like crazy? Well - I've actually been changing clothes - getting ready for bed while talking to you." I pulled the covers back and plopped down in the center of the queen sized bed.

I heard her breath hitch. "All alone in that big ol' bed…"

I hinted at the playfulness in her voice. "Yeah…without a single red-haired soul to climb in beside me and keep me company."

I could hear her sigh on the other end. "This big ol' bed here is empty, too. Not a wavy haired, hazel-eyed Adonis anywhere to be found."

We sat in silence for a moment, and as I started to speak, she spoke as well.

"No, you first," she insisted.

"OK," I said, "But this is going to sound so bad." I paused, taking a deep breath. "What are you wearing?"

I heard her unmistakable giggle on the other end of the line. "Will Schuester, are you coming on to me over the phone?"

"Maybe." I listened as her breathing became erratic. "Why? Do you not like it?"

"I love it, actually. And to answer your question - Nothing special. Just your old McKinley High school T-Shirt and plain old grey bikinis. That's all."

It was my turn to lose my breath as my mind's eye conjured up a picture of my beautiful girlfriend in that very outfit. I loved it when she wore my clothes, and that particular ensemble did more for me than I cared to admit. "That's all? That's more than enough."

"What about you? What are _**you**_ wearing, Mr. Schue?"

I chuckled into the phone. "Honestly?"

"Turn about is fair play," she whispered into the phone. "C'mon, I told you."

I glanced down and then spoke. "My black and yellow boxers."

"The ones with the bee hives on them?" I heard her gasp before she laughed. "Aren't those the ones you were wearing that first night I…"

I closed my eyes remembering that night all too well. "Yes ma'am." I growled into the phone. "How could I ever forget that?" Images of that night danced through my mind once again as my free hand started to move along my stomach. "God, I wish you were here."

"Me, too."

I couldn't believe we were going through with this, but Emma seemed enthusiastic as she spoke.

"I think I took you by surprise when I dropped to my knees in front of you and started unbuttoning your jeans. Your eyes got really wide - and then you moaned my name."

I thought back to that night. "Yeah, after you told me that you wanted me - all of me." My erection was now straining against the fabric of my boxers, and I ached for her touch all the more. I maneuvered my free hand down to straighten myself.

"I want to touch you now," she purred into the phone. "Will you help me out?"

"Yes," I replied, drawing out the 's' sound as the word fell aimlessly from my lips.

I closed my eyes and reflected on how good it felt - her hands working up and down my shaft. "I remember how you tensed beneath my hands as I ran my tongue along your full length."

"And then I quickly pulled you up towards me and kissed you hard." I shuddered briefly as I traced my hand over my now-tented boxers.

"I smiled and nibbled at your bottom lip," she said in almost a whisper, "But then I went back down to where you really wanted me."

"How do you know that's where I really wanted you?" I asked, a teasing tone in my voice.

"Do the words 'Oh God, Emma - that feels so good - please don't stop?' ring a bell?"

"I don't think I said that," I said softly, "but I was sure thinking it."

"Yeah, I think I just made that up," she said, the giggle escaping. "I am a little tipsy."

I groaned into the phone. "Emma, are you sure you want to be doing this?"

She all but growled into the phone. "Yes, Will. I can't be near you, but I want to feel close to you tonight, and this is the only way. Please indulge me."

_How could I say no, especially when she put it like that?_

"Anyway…I took you back into my hands and began to stroke you up and down. Every now and again, I would lean forward and suck…very softly. My tongue would run over the tip and I took one of my hands away and slowly started to take all of you into my mouth…"

My eyes closed tightly as I formed a fist around myself and lifted my hips slightly off the bed, savoring the memory. "God Emma, you're making me so hard..."

"That was my plan," she cooed. "I swirled my tongue around your tip and then took you as deeply as I could into my mouth. I wouldn't let you finish there though," she said with a sigh, "That would have been too easy."

"I pulled you up onto my lap," My mind envisioned that very night, her face flush, her eyes wide with passion. "Then I kissed you hard while my hands caressed your breasts through the thin cotton t-shirt."

"You bit my neck." I could hear her shallow breathing over the phone.

"My hands were persistent," I said as I ran my hand upward against my stomach and then slowly started to move it down, underneath the cloth of my boxer shorts.

"So were mine," she said with a smile.

"I ran my hand up your thigh," I said. On the other end of the phone, I heard her breath hitch. "Are you doing that now?"

She moaned her answer. "Yes."

"I slid my finger beneath your panties and one of my fingers slipped inside of you," I said quietly. "I hope you're doing that now."

Emma moaned softly into the phone. "It doesn't feel as good as when _**you**_ do it."

"You were so tight…" I gripped myself tightly as I used my legs to wiggle myself free from the fabric of my boxers.

"I am right now," she breathed softly and I could swear that I heard a stifled groan on the other end of the line. The groan was clearly audible this time. "I reached down and took you into my hand as your fingers moved in and out of me. My hand moved so quickly…"

"I couldn't take it anymore," I said in a quiet pant. "I didn't even wait for you to take off your underwear. I pushed it aside and brought you down onto me so quickly. You closed your eyes and grabbed fistfuls of my hair in both of your hands and pulled me towards your chest."

"I could feel you literally pulsing against my entire body," she said breathlessly. "We were so close…"

"Fuck, I'm close now." I panted into my phone, my hips thrusting up into my fist.

"You told me how amazing I felt," she said quietly, "You told me how much you loved being inside of me."

"You do feel amazing," I said in a long pant.

"God, Will - I want you so fucking bad. Come for me...I need to hear you."

That was all it took as I groaned loudly, saying her name into the phone as I climaxed. Once my breathing returned to a semi-normal state, I spoke. "Em, you still there?"

"Yeah," she replied. "That sounded pretty intense."

"It was," I said, grabbing my discarded boxers to clean myself off. "Did you…?"

"No," she breathed into the phone, a hint of disappointment there. "But, that's alright."

"But it's not…" I immediately felt guilty.

"It's fine, Will," she said, exhaling deeply. "You can pay me back tomorrow night - with interest."

I smiled as I made my way into the bathroom, discarding my boxers into the hamper while wrapping a towel around my waist. "And I fully intend to. I've got a whole list of things in my mind that I want to do to you."

Emma laughed into the receiver. "I'm going to hold you to that," she purred. "I should be home about five tomorrow. How about you come over around seven?"

I smiled as I turned on the water in the shower. "I'll be there."

"And Will?" I could hear her yawn. "You might want to bring a change of clothes. I don't think I'll be letting you leave tomorrow night."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

I really debated on writing this chapter. I hope no one was offended at my (pitiful) description of Will taking care of business himself as Emma walked him through it. But, I did put it to a vote, and every single one of you voted for this version to be posted. You are all a bunch of skeevy pervs. (And I say that with as much love and compassion as I can. It takes one to know one!)

Two faithful readers have a little something extra in this chapter - let's see how long it takes them to notice.

You have all been so sweet with all of your reviews that I think you deserve a preview of what is to come:

_Before long I could see the faint flicker of candles as he approached, one in each hand. Sitting one on either side of the coffee table, he sat down beside me. _

"_Well, there goes the movie. How should we entertain ourselves?" In the faint light, I could see his eyes shining as his eyebrow arched up a bit. _

"_Oh, I don't know…but I am sure we could think of something." I got up on my knees, positioning myself between his legs as I kissed him. "We're both reasonably intelligent people. Maybe we could play charades, or make shadow puppets. Or, we could take these candles to the bedroom. Someone promised me that he had a wonderfully wicked list of things he wanted to do to me."_

Once again, thanks so much for all of your reviews. Until next time!


	23. Ch 23

_**Emma's Point of View**_

The rain continued to beat down on my windshield. I'd been sitting in my car for over thirty minutes waiting for it to slack off, but it was no use. It wasn't letting up. Opening the door, I raised my umbrella and did the best that I could to stay dry as I made it to the front door of my condo, the shopping bags for tonight's dinner with Will weighting down my hands.

After fumbling for what seemed like ages, I found the front door key and let myself inside, my clothes now thoroughly soaked. I slipped off my shoes, not worrying about putting them in the closet for now, and deposited the bags on the small dining room table. I ran into my bedroom to find some warm, dry clothes. Changing into my favorite green sweater and a pair of khaki capris, I started toward the kitchen to make some tea. As I stepped onto the linoleum, I felt the wetness beneath my foot and looked up to see the tell-tale brown spot forming on my ceiling.

_My roof was leaking. Great. Leaks caused mold. Mold breeds bacteria. Bacteria causes…_

I instantly chastised myself for getting worked up. _It's just water…it'll dry. It'll be alright. Just…_

I screamed aloud as a fat droplet pelted me in the head, and I rushed to my purse, digging for my cell phone. Dialing Will's number, I waited anxiously for his answer.

"Hello beautiful. Are you home yet? I don't think I can wait until seven."

"Will - you have to help me…I - it's…my roof is leaking and I can't…bacteria and mold and…." I knew my voice sounded panicked, but this was the first time I'd freaked out about something in over a month.

"Emma, calm down, sweetheart. Have you called the repairman?"

"No." I said it curtly, but only because I was mad at myself for not thinking of it first.

By this time, I was walking through the rest of my home, checking all of the ceilings. "It's in the kitchen, and - " I sighed as I noticed the big brown spot forming right over my bed. "…in my bedroom, too."

I heard him exhale softly on the other end of the line. "How about you grab a change of clothes and we can come back to my place. I'll come pick you up, alright?"

I sighed into the phone as I grabbed a small tote bag from my closet. "OK…I'll be waiting."

I closed my phone and grabbed everything I would need for the next day, neatly stuffing them into the bag. I grabbed my makeup kit and toiletries, throwing them into the bag as well.

Finally, I changed into a pair of clean socks and slipped into my tennis shoes.

I was just placing the garbage can beneath the leak in my kitchen when I heard his knock at my door. "Hey there," I said, wrapping him into a hug as I opened the door. "Thank you so much for coming so fast."

"Em, darling - I should be thanking you - I get to have you with me all night. I missed you so much." He kissed the bridge of my nose.

"That was going to happen anyway," I said, leaning in to kiss his neck. "But…"

He grabbed my bag and took my keys, locking the deadbolt behind us. "Let's go."

Two hours, one pizza, and half of a movie later, we were sitting on his sofa when a streak of lightning lit up the sky, then - darkness.

I felt him move beneath me as he pulled out his cell phone, opening it up like a makeshift flashlight. "Sit tight, Em - I'm going to get a few candles."

I did as I was told, hearing his phone click open and closed as the light would expire. Before long I could see the faint flicker of candles as he approached, one in each hand. Sitting one on either side of the coffee table, he sat down beside me.

"Well, there goes the movie. How should we entertain ourselves?"

In the faint light, I could see his eyes shining as his eyebrow arched up a bit.

"Oh, I don't know…but I am sure we could think of something." I got up on my knees, positioning myself between his legs as I kissed him. "We're both reasonably intelligent people. Maybe we could play charades, or make shadow puppets. Or, we could take these candles to the bedroom. Someone said that they had a wonderfully wicked list of things he wanted to do to me."

"Hey, I have an idea. How about I tell you a story?"

I was shocked by his words. "You want to tell me a story?"

He chuckled. "Oh, not that your ideas weren't stellar, and I definitely haven't forgotten about that last one at all, but…allow me this one thing, please?"

I rolled my eyes and puffed out my bottom lip. "Okay, but this better be one hell of a story."

He pulled me to his side, guiding my head to rest on his shoulder. "I'll try to make it worth your while." Clearing his throat, he began.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess…we'll call her Emily. Now Emily was the most beautiful girl in the kingdom of Frankington, with ginger curls and sparkling brown eyes. Because she was so beautiful, her brother, the prince, was extremely jealous of her. One day when the King wasn't looking, he shoved his sister into the algae-filled moat. Now this didn't set well with the princess, and so she began to fear everything that might be considered dirty."

I turned my head up to look at him. "This princess sounds like someone I know."

He kissed my forehead. "Shh...just listen. Princess Emily, in order to escape her precocious brother, moved to the small town of Leema, and took up a job counseling the misguided youth of the village. Also in this village lived a man - we'll call him Walt. Walt was a weird looking sort of fella with -"

I coughed. "Um, excuse me - Walt was extremely handsome with gorgeous hazel eyes and wavy hair, and the body of an Adonis."

Will laughed. "If you don't stop interrupting my story, I'll never get to the end."

I took my hand and pretended to zip my lips.

"OK, well, Walt was completely captivated by the beauty of Emily, and he had no idea she was a princess. He wanted to get to know her, but he was under the spell of an evil witch - we'll call her Kerri. But see, he didn't know she was evil until it was too late and he was already under her power."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I don't like that witch…"

He kissed me back as he started to rub his hands on my shoulders. "Do you want to hear the story or not? The sooner we get to the end of the story, the sooner we'll start working on that list."

I held my hands up in mock defeat. "OK…sorry."

"The princess and Walt struck up a wonderful friendship, and before long, Walt began to notice things about the evil witch - she was manipulative, and bossy, and mean - but worst of all, she was a liar."

I started to boo under my breath, and I felt him laugh.

"The princess, however, didn't realize that she was also magical- and through her friendship, she was breaking the spell that the evil witch had placed upon Walt. But, Walt, who kind of always had his head up his ass - well, he was almost too late. You see, the beautiful princess was distraught that Walt was cursed with the evil one, so she became betrothed to another man. Now Kent was nice, but he was not right for the princess at all - and they both knew it. Thankfully, Emily's giving nature and commitment to her friendship with Walt made Kent see that he would never make her happy, so he left her alone."

Will leaned down to kiss me gently as he started to loose the buttons on my sweater one by one, and way too slow for my liking. "Now Emily, being kind and fair, didn't want to be a constant reminder to Kent, and furthermore, she didn't want to see Walt suffering under the evil witch's spell any longer, so - she decided to leave and go back to the kingdom of Frankington. That was, until Walt ran through the streets of Leema to find her. He kissed the princess, and all at once, the spell was broken."

I clapped my hands together. "Oh, I love happy endings."

Will placed his finger over my mouth as he pulled me into his lap as he pulled the sweater from my torso, gently kissing the skin of my stomach as his fingers caressed the lace of my bra. "Who said I was through?" He moved upward and nuzzled his nose into my neck, planting soft kisses at my pulse point.

"_**This**_ ending could definitely be happy, especially if you do that thing with your tongue..." I turned my face to his, attacking his mouth with mine. He indulged my kiss momentarily before pulling away from me.

"Now, let me finish the story. I promise I'm almost through.'

I pulled his shirt over his head and planted a kiss on his chest. "It's only fair," I said, looking at him. "If you can take mine, I want yours. Now, finish your story."

He looked at me, dropping his head to kiss the curve of my right breast. "OK, so Emily and Walt knew that they wanted to be together, but needed to make sure that everything was just right before they set forth in their relationship. So they waited until the officials of Leema had cleared him of all ties to the witch."

I interrupted him. "And there was much celebration in the land."

Will gave me a stern look which turned into a smile before continuing "Now, Walt knew that he was in love - and he felt that Emily loved him, too, but it wasn't until tragedy struck the kingdom of Frankington that he knew that it was true. In order to assist the beautiful princess, he did his best to be her strength, and then took her away on a holiday. There professed his love for her. She did the same, and they began a beautiful courtship - that is, until one life-changing day."

I turned my face to look at him, noticing the strange look in his eyes. "Will, what life-changing day? I'm confused."

"You're right…maybe this story thing is overrated." He leaned in close to me, his lips ghosting over mine. "I missed you so much." His mouth attacked mine furiously, his tongue dancing with mine as he wrapped me in his arms, dropping me back to lie on the sofa. His hands tangled in my hair as his mouth moved down to my neck, kissing and nibbling on the sensitive skin there. I could feel my pulse speeding up as his mouth moved to my breast, kissing it through the thin blue fabric.

"Oh, c'mon, Will," I pouted. "You can't just leave me hanging there. Finish the story."

"Are you not enjoying this?" he mouthed, his lips moving against my breast as he lapped his tongue beneath the lace, teasing my now erect nipple.

"Yes I am," I moaned as his hands worked out of my hair and started massaging down my sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. I could feel his erection starting to press into my leg.

Will stood up, pulling me to stand with him. "You want the end of the story? Well, here goes. The princess Emily had captivated Walt's heart, mind, and soul so completely, and he knew that somehow, someway, he needed to let her know just how much she meant to him. How much he treasured and adored her."

I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his neck before I spoke. "Will, you show me your love every day."

He looked down at me, his eyes brimming with tears. "He wanted the world to know just how much he loved her, so…"

My heart dropped and my breath caught as he reached into his pocket, dropping to one knee.

"Emma Elizabeth Pillsbury, will you please be _**my**_ happily ever after?"

I looked down to see the beautiful diamond ring between his fingers, the stone glistening in the candlelight. My eyes began to flood over as my hands started to shake, and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. When I chanced to look at him, he was staring up at me, his eyes so intense and full of love.

I nodded my head as I started to cry. "Yes, YES…a million times yes."

He reached for my left hand and slowly slid the ring onto my finger. "Like a glove," he said before kissing it, sealing it to my finger. He pushed up on his knees and gently kissed my stomach, then stood and took me back into his arms. "I love you so much."

As he leaned in to kiss me once again, the lights flickered back to life inside, the TV startling us with the sound of static. Grabbing the remote he quickly turned it off, only leaving me for a moment to turn the light switch off on the wall.

"Now, where were we?" he breathed against my lips as he pulled me back into his body. His eyebrow arched. "I think my _**fiancée**_ mentioned something about shadow puppets…"

As his hands started to move toward the button of my pants I laughed, all the while enjoying the heft of the new weight on my left hand as we tumbled back onto the couch.

_**Author's Note:**_

So, was Will's proposal everything you wanted it to be? Did you expect it? I have to admit - this chapter has been written and sitting in my laptop for almost a month now. Remember a couple of chapters back when Will and Emma went to the jewelry store, and then he took her home for another appointment? He went to see his Mom…the picture of the engagement ring is in my profile. I knew I wanted him to propose in epic fashion, but I knew he wouldn't do it in a crowded place. That's not his or Emma's style.

As this story is winding to a close, I truly want to thank each and every one of you for your kind words and encouragement. It had been a very long time since I had made an undertaking such as this one, and I am honest when I say that I couldn't have done it without you all. You're a wonderful group of people, and I am thankful to now call some of you friends.

Until next time! ~Jilly


	24. Ch 24

_**Will's Point of View**_

_She said YES_!

I gave myself a little fist pump as I wiped the condensation off of the mirror in my bathroom. Emma still lay sleeping - she had looked much too peaceful for me to wake her. After the night we'd had last night, she needed her sleep. I'd promised her an evening of things she would always remember, and I felt pretty good that I had kept up my end of the bargain.

To be honest, my legs ached - but hell, it was all worth it, especially to hear her moans of delight as I brought her to release at least four times in the course of the evening. That was a victory, too - but I would keep that one to myself. The biggest victory was visible in the three-quarter carat ring that rested perfectly on her left hand.

Slipping out of my towel and into my boxers and an old white T-shirt, I headed back into the bedroom. Emma was still sleeping soundly, so I plodded into the living room and flipped on Sportscenter, waiting for her to awaken.

Noticing the time, I reached over to where I had left my cell phone on the end table and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I spoke. "Hey Dad. How are you?"

He responded. "She said yes, didn't she? I can hear it in your voice."

"Yeah, Dad. She did." I saw her out of the corner of my eye as she peeked around the corner, the light blue bed sheet wrapped around her as she gave me a small wave. "I promised Mom I would call her to let her know."

I heard my father calling for my Mom to come to the phone. "She'll be here in a minute, Will. Please tell Emma that we're so happy for the both of you."

"I will, Dad." I had barely gotten the words out of my mouth when I heard my Mother's excited voice on the other end of the phone.

"Will, how did it go? Did she say yes? Did she like the ring? When is the wedding?"

"Mom, calm down." I knew she would be excited, but I had not anticipated the inquisition I was getting. "Yes, Mom, she said yes. I think she was so in shock that I didn't really get her opinion on the ring. As for a date - Mom, we just got engaged last night…we'll have to figure that out later."

I could hear the crack in her voice as she spoke. "Oh Will, I am so happy for you. Please, you two need to come over for dinner soon to celebrate. How about next Saturday night?"

I smiled. "I think that would be just fine."

Disconnecting from the call, I heard the water shutting off in my bathroom. Making my way down the hall, I could hear her singing lightly to herself and couldn't help but smile at the tune. I startled her as I began to harmonize with her.

"_Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married…going to the chapel of love…"_

As my hands snaked around her waist she jumped. "Will, that's so not funny," she said, slapping at me with her hands. "You want to kill me before I can even walk down the aisle?"

"Not a chance," I breathed, planting a kiss on her bare shoulder as I pulled her towel-wrapped body to mine.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me softly. "Then don't sneak up on me like that anymore." She pulled away from me and walked over to the sink, reaching into her bag for her toothbrush.

"Em, I've been thinking about something…"

"Mmmm, so have I," she purred as she pulled out her toothbrush. "That thing up against the wall…we MUST try that again…"

I chuckled under my breath as I remembered last night. "Yeah, that was nice, but - Emma, that's not what I was talking about."

She looked at me, clearly confused as she started to meticulously brush her teeth. "Wahh?"

"Well…," I searched for the words. "I was wondering, you know, since we're engaged and all - do you want to move in?"

Her brown eyes widened in the mirror and she slowed her brushing.

"I mean, we're going to be married, and it's silly for both of us to be paying rent and utilities when we could combine our efforts and…"

She spit into the sink and turned to face me. "Will, I…" I could see her shoulders slump as she rinsed out her toothbrush first, then her mouth. "It's certainly something to consider but - Will…"

I dropped my head as I waited for her reply. "If you don't want to, I would understand…"

She interrupted. "Wouldn't it be better if you moved in with me? I mean - my condo is a little bigger than here, and since I'm already buying we could live there until we could find a house. Besides, this way you wouldn't have to re-sign a lease and…"

Instantly I was beside her, my mouth covering hers. "Um…Will, can I…?

I pulled away from her, my hands starting to pull at her towel. "As long as you'll let me…"

"No, Will, please…" Her hands came up to her towel, pulling it back closed. "How many months do you have left on the lease here?"

"About a month and a half."

She smiled as she kissed me on the cheek, walking beside me into the bedroom. "Then, that settles it. In a month and a half, you move in with me."

* * *

The next five weeks was spent selling off what furniture I didn't just have to possess and packing boxes full of junk to go to Goodwill. I'd avoided the craft room for a specific reason - Terri had asked if she could keep a few boxes in there and, thinking she'd move them sooner rather than later, I had foolishly told her she could leave them. Now, I was just wishing she'd hurry up and get them so that I could get out of here. That was the last semblance of a tie that I wished to have with her. I had left several messages, so if she wasn't here to get them by next week, I was shipping them off with the boxes of clothes.

I glanced down at my watch to notice the time. Emma was planning to come over later to help me label boxes for the move, and we were going to say our last goodbyes to the apartment. I had so many memories of this place -both good and bad - but I knew that I would miss it.

Hearing the knock at the front door, I maneuvered around the various boxes and opened it.

"It's about time, Will - I've been knocking for about twenty seconds…"

I moved back as Terri walked through the door of the apartment. "Hi to you, Terri," I groaned. "All of your stuff is still in there - I haven't touched it at all. I'll help you load it if you'd like."

She turned to face me, a spiteful look on her face. "So, you're really going to marry the Kewpie doll, huh Will? I guess Ken was right - how long were you screwing her before we split up?"

I could feel my anger rising with Terri. "Shut up, Terri. There was nothing going on and you know it. You know why we divorced - your lying about a baby we were never going to have and - dear God, have you ever really thought about what you did?"

I shut myself up before I could say any more - I knew that getting into a shouting match with my former wife wouldn't be good for anyone. "Let me start loading those boxes for you."

I stomped away, throwing open the door to the long-forgotten craft room and grabbing boxes up into my arms. "Where are you parked?" I barked as I walked back into the living room. "The sooner we get these loaded, the sooner you can leave."

She glanced over at me, a look of mock disappointment on her face. "Will, think about this. Are you sure you want to marry her so quickly? Think about all the fun times we had - you've known me all your life, Will. We were so happy…"

She was trying to bait me into an argument, and I could tell it. "That's the key word, Terri - WERE."

I huffed past her and started toward the door and toward her car. _Just get her out of here and that's the last time you'll have to see her on purpose_, I thought. _You're going to start a wonderful new life with Emma - full of love and contentment and happiness._

Just thinking about her was calming me down, and as I put the last of this load of boxes into Terri's car, I was bound and determined to not lose my cool with my former wife anymore.

Walking back into the apartment, I called out to her. "Terri, I think if I drop your backseats we'll have a lot more room to put these boxes in - is that alright?"

Silence.

"Terri, where are you?"

It was then that I saw her feet lying still on the carpet. Walking into the bedroom that we once shared, I saw her lying on the floor, her body motionless. A bottle of pills lay beside her - several of them were scattered on the floor.

"God, Terri - what have you done?" Instantly I was hovering over her, my finger reaching into her mouth to scoop out any of the pills I could get to before she swallowed them. "Terri, why did you…?"

"I knew you still wanted me," she whispered as she pulled my mouth down to hers. "You cared enough to save my life…you do still love me."

Her lips were on mine again, her hands ripping at the front of my shirt. "Oh Will, we can find what we once had again…I know we can."

I instantly pulled myself away from her, the buttons on my shirt scattered on the floor. "NO!" I yelled. "Terri, I will never EVER love you again, not after all that you put me through. I knew I needed to walk away before I said things I would ultimately regret. I stood up and headed toward the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. I needed to get her out of here and fast.

Discarding my old shirt in the hamper, I walked out into the bedroom to see that my bed sheets had been rumpled up. I could hear her voice in the other room, and I wanted nothing more than to get her out of here and fast. Walking into the living room, I saw Terri standing there in a pink nightgown, and she had ruffled her hair up. She was talking to someone.

"…Obviously we still have something. I wonder if he ever fucked you the way he just did me," she said, and as I glanced toward the door, I saw Emma standing there, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Em," I breathed. "It's not what it looks like…I swear."

Emma looked at me, tears now streaming down her face. "Will, what would it look like to you?"

I stammered for something to say, but Emma continued. "Damn, Will - look at your face. Your mouth."

I turned to look in the small mirror that hung on the wall and noticed traces of Terri's lipstick on my mouth and neck. "Emma, I swear -"

I watched as she fumbled with her hands, pulling the diamond ring off her finger. "I can't believe you, Will, not looking at what I am seeing now."

She threw the ring at me and turned to walk away. "Em, please." I ran to the door and grabbed her arm. "Don't go, Em…I can explain - I thought she was trying to kill herself…"

Terri faked a look of surprise. "Will, it looks like we've been caught - how dare you say such a thing?"

I glanced over at Terri, not caring how hateful I stared at her. My gaze then focused on Emma, and I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Emma, please…hear me out."

Her gentle voice cracked as she looked at me. "You can find somewhere else to live, Will Schuester. I'm through with you." With those words, she turned and ran out of the door.

Not caring how I looked, I cast a hateful look at Terri and told her in as many words to get the hell out of my house. Grabbing my keys, I ran down the corridor after Emma, only to see her car pulling out of the lot. I quickly got into my car and cranked the engine, throwing it into gear as I squealed the tires on the pavement. I was bound and determined to get her back - but how? Thinking back on what she walked in on I could see why she was upset. _Damn Terri - she probably did this all intentionally. I should never have told her what time I was expecting Emma. _

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I never saw the car coming as I sped through the intersection.

_**Emma's Point of View**_

_How could I have been such a fool? For once, Sue Sylvester had been right - he was a lying, cheating slut. _

The ringing of my cell phone pulled me from my reverie. It had been ringing for the last several hours, and I knew it was just Will - he'd probably concocted some excuse about what had supposedly happened and…

It rang again, and I grabbed it, ready to flip the phone open and tell him off. "Will, I don't want to hear…"

"Excuse me, ma'am…I am looking to contact an Emma Pillsbury."

I calmed myself down. "This is she."

The voice on the other end of the phone spoke. "Ma'am, my name is Helen Elder, and I am calling from St. Thomas Hospital - you were listed as the emergency contact we have on file for a William Schuester."

I sat up straight as I listened to her, tears once again starting to fill my eyes, but this time they weren't angry. "I'm afraid to tell you that he's been involved in a serious car accident. We need you to come down to the hospital - there are some decisions to be made…"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

OK, so - how many of you hate me now? Number one, for being so long with an update and Number Two, for bringing on the angst? I'm sorry about both, but they're essential to the story. I'll let you all know that this had been planned from the beginning, I just had to figure out how to make it work.

The next chapter will be the LAST chapter of Life in Focus. I just want to tell all of you how much I appreciate you taking this journey with me. It's been a pleasure to write this story and know that so many of you out there were enjoying it.

I am going to take a short break from fic writing - a couple of weeks at least, so that I can have some quality time with my family - my husband is on vacation next week, so we're going to try and make a few day trips with the kids while we're all out together.

I DO have another fic in the outlining process - it's an AU fic, and it's one I think you might like.

Once again, thanks for reading. You'll be happy to know that the last chapter is already written and will be posted later today.

Until this afternoon, when Life in Focus draws to a close, ~Jilly


	25. Ch 25

_**Emma's Point of View**_

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

I stood in the faint light of the setting sun, the gentle breeze blowing the hair away from my face, the fabric of my dress shaping to my legs. So much had happened in the past year. So many good things; so many bad things, too.

I'd lost my father. _God, how I missed him_. It seemed to hit me especially hard today - it had been a little over a year since he'd passed. Some days were easier but today, well - I'd cried most of the morning. He'd always been my biggest supporter - well, until Will. He'd almost seamlessly stepped into that support role, although he'd really been there for much longer than I was giving him credit for.

I'd faced my phobias head on, and for the most part had defeated most of them. There wasn't much that just repulsed me to the point of obsession anymore. I'd even been able to help my Mother clean up after Kelsey when she had gotten sick at Christmas. Trish was busy with Drew - she'd found out she was pregnant with him just days after Daddy's death. I knew that Will would have helped if he could have been there, and as I thought of him, my eyes filled with tears.

_Will. _Somehow every memory I had now included him. He'd been my rock for so long . I wasn't sure about many things in my life, but I knew one thing: Will Schuester had been a key part of my life, and I wasn't sure I knew how to survive without him in it.

I heard the footsteps behind me and turned to see my sister-in-law behind me. "Em, it's time."

Leaning down to Kelsey, I straightened the burgundy sash around her waist. "Yes, I believe it is."

I watched as she held her mother's hand as they carefully maneuvered down the wooden steps with bare feet. As Kelsey began to drop the rose petals that perfectly matched her sash along the sand, I knew it was my cue.

As I stepped into the cool sand, the memory of Will and I walking along this very shore came back into my mind. A sunset picture captured of what was becoming our blooming love - a passionate kiss shared in a rickety shack. And now…?

"Emma…you're breathtaking."

I turned to see Will - his khaki pants rolled at the cuff, and his white pullover untucked. A small red rosebud was tacked to his collar. "Are you ready?"

His smile melted my heart, and as I took his hand, I nodded. "You have no idea."

Slowly, we walked hand in hand toward the small group who had gathered there. I was so proud of the improvement he had made since the accident he'd had. The doctors had said he wouldn't walk again; his limp was barely noticeable now. My mother beamed at us as we came to stand in front of the minister.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we come before you today to join these two in holy matrimony." His words faded out as I looked deep into Will's eyes. The love that I saw in them caused tears to form in my eyes, and I smiled as he took both of my hands in his.

"Emma," I heard his voice crack slightly as his eyes began shine, the unshed tears meeting the rim. "It was right here - this very place - that I knew I loved you and wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. You were my friend first; someone I could confide in and trust with my secrets. But, as I got to know you, I realized that you were my purpose in this life. You bring me so much joy in just your smile. You give me hope for tomorrow. You make me a better man just by giving your love to me, and for that I will always be grateful. I promise to you here in front of all these witnesses that, although I won't always be perfect - I will be your rock in times of trouble. I'll be your protector in times of danger. But most of all, I'll be your husband - loving, honoring, and caring for you until I leave this earth. I love you, Emma."

I could barely speak as the full impact of his words left me speechless. "Oh, my precious Will." I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. He smiled and laughed at me as he pulled a tissue out of his pocket and patted my face dry. "How do I even start to express my feelings for you? For so long I lived my live in a self-induced captivity, afraid to get close to anything or anyone. I was content to live my life in my own little bubble. That was, until you waltzed in. I remember one night - this is going to sound silly - when I was leaving school and saw you were still there working late. You offered then to 'take a stab at one of my problems' - and then you smeared chalk dust on my nose."

I heard the laughter from the group that was gathered, and I turned to look at them for a moment before focusing all of my attention back to the man who stood before me.

"That was the day I knew that we were soul mates - mainly because I didn't flinch when you touched me. From that day, I knew that my life would be meaningless without you in it. Yes, we've had our ups and downs - our highs and lows - and even a couple of big time blowouts, but I cannot imagine going through the rest of this existence on earth without you by my side. I almost lost you once, and I never want to experience that feeling ever again. You are my life - my love - and my everything, and I promise to love you until I breathe my last."

As he slipped the antique golden band on my finger, he lifted it to his lips, sealing it there for all eternity. "With this ring, I thee wed."

I did the same, slipping the thick golden band onto his hand.

We both turned back to look at the minister. "By the power vested in me by the great state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you man and wife. Will, you may kiss your bride."

Before his lips met mine, he whispered into my ear. "I love you, Emma Schuester, and I will until the end of time."

_**Author's Note:**_

Well, there you have it. Life in Focus has come to a close. I want to take this opportunity to thank all of you for your encouragement, comments, and friendship while I was writing this story. Without you, I would have never made it all the way through.

I almost forgot - links to wedding attire are available on my profile. Will's not in a tux...I hope that's alright!

Thanks for reading. I hope to see many of you in a couple of weeks, when I start writing my new, currently untitled fic - it's going to be AU, so while it will still be Will and Emma, circumstances will be a little different.

With much love to all of you, ~Jilly


End file.
